


黑暗中的鸫鸟

by lisa_jam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯决定收养一个十三岁的默然者。一个慢热的养娃防老故事。全文完结





	1. 第一部 黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> 故事开始的时候是1919年，部长34岁，Credence13岁

“我，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，十二傲罗之一刚铎夫斯·格雷夫斯的后代，现在是美国魔法国会的一名傲罗；距离我上一次站在这座大厅里已经有好些年了。”

珀西瓦尔曾经设想过重回伊法莫尼的景象。如今他重新站在这座熟悉的圆形大厅里，那些已经远去的回忆又如同幽灵般浮现在眼前；他仿佛又回到了十一岁，第一次站在悬垂的戈尔迪之结下方，偷偷尝试把斗篷带子系得再端正一点。

四座高大的木质雕像在阴影中沉默地注视他，水晶做的眼睛闪闪发亮。六月午后的阳光穿过落地玻璃窗，在大理石地板上投射点点彩色光斑，半开的窗外飘来紫藤萝的香气，空气显得有些闷热。珀西瓦尔眨眨眼，把注意力集中在面前黑压压的人群上。

“魔法国会派我来给你们，伊法莫尼的杰出年轻男女巫师们做一场演讲。在这个夏天，你们中的一些人即将结束在这里七年的学习时光，去探索更广阔的天地。但你们即将面对的这个世界远不及昔日安宁。虽然非魔法世界的战事在几个月前已经基本平息，但我们都知道，这场战争中真正应该讨伐的对象仍然尚未遭到惩处：一名巫师公然违背了各国巫师长久以来的保密协定，肆意使用魔法的力量，残忍地屠戮麻鸡。他向他的追随者们宣称，世界应该为最优秀的巫师所统治，其余一切生灵皆应俯首称臣。”

他扫视了一圈面前的人群。他们都静悄悄地望着珀西瓦尔，一张张年轻鲜活的面孔上充满了好奇与敬畏。

“也许你们之中有些机灵的人也会疑惑：为什么巫师要隐藏我们的魔力，为什么我们不能像他所说的一样站出来，去领导和统治麻鸡。我想告诉你们的很简单：我去过战场。格林德沃和他的同伙们不仅肆意杀害无辜的麻鸡，还对任何敢于反抗他们的巫师兵刃相向。许多跟我一起上战场的傲罗被他们的恶咒杀害。为了实现他们的目标，这些人不在意血流成河。” 

“格林德沃宣扬的，是一个胜者为王的世界，在他的世界里，魔法既是强权，只有最优秀的巫师才配成为统治者，弱小的巫师和女巫都将成为次等公民，而哑炮和麻鸡则更是会沦落为被奴役、被践踏的贱民。” 

地面震动起来。空气中飘来一股焦味。他面前的一张张面孔扭曲、变形，被死亡的绿光蚕食，化为灰烬。这一刻，珀西瓦尔不再是那个兴奋难耐的伊法莫尼一年级生，也不再是那个踌躇满志踏入魔法安全部办公室的年轻傲罗；他是那个在漫天风雪里艰难跋涉、在密如罗网的绿光面前迎头而上、在冰冷坚硬的地面上徒劳地用双手按着一个汩汩流血的创口的男人。

一滴汗水滑落下来，刺痛他的眼角。他用力眨眨眼。

“我们在这里追念那些离我们而去的巫师同袍，是他们的奋斗和抗争让我们不至生活在那样的世界之中。我也呼吁你们时刻保持警醒，无论你们即将从事什么样的职业，面临什么样的选择。是我们的选择决定了我们成为如今的模样。”

他停下话头。大厅里一片寂静。然后逐渐从四面八方响起掌声。珀西瓦尔呼出一口气，在长袍底下攥住微微发抖的拳头。他差点以为自己会搞砸这场演说。但是这次安全部长指名要他来，可能是想借助格雷夫斯家族的名气。 “谢谢你们。如果有什么问题的话可以现在提出来。”

立刻有许多手举了起来。他回答了一些天真的问题，比如乌克兰的冬天到底有多冷啦，他是否跟恶龙作战过啦。角落里一个苗条的女孩一直高举着手臂，她有一头短短的黑色卷发，圆圆的脸上带着一副固执的神情。珀西瓦尔指了指她。

“你叫什么名字，小姐？”

“蒂娜……蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。”她说话细声细气，但很快又鼓起勇气，“格雷夫斯先生，你……见过那个黑魔王吗？”

“他的名字是盖勒特·格林德沃，戈德斯坦恩小姐。他是一个巫师，不是什么邪恶之主。”珀西瓦尔回答。“但是很遗憾，我没有正面跟他遭遇过。”他差一点就碰上了。他们之前派遣的一支队伍试图在柏林拦截格林德沃，几乎全军覆没。唯一幸存的那个人据说终身都得待在医院里。

叫蒂娜的女孩微微涨红了脸。“我是说，格林德沃……我一直在读报纸，他们说签订停战协议之前格林德沃就失踪了，有人怀疑他逃向了东欧。你觉得他是躲起来了吗？”

“目前没有人知道他的确切下落，但我个人不觉得他会放弃那套主义。格林德沃是一个具有野心和实力的巫师。”珀西瓦尔说，“不论如何，我们仍然会继续联合一切力量搜捕格林德沃。”

那些年轻人们纷纷点头，一脸肃然起敬。他们看他的眼光如同仰望一位英雄，珀西瓦尔却不知道自己究竟该算个什么。他从欧洲回来已经快三周了，至今还会在每天半夜从床上惊醒，以为自己身处战场；只有感受到魔杖插在长袍内侧的分量才能让他安心。

立在一旁的女教师这时走过来打断他们，示意活动结束。珀西瓦尔朝她致谢，跟着她穿过兴奋的人群。他经过那个年轻的黑发女孩身旁，她结结巴巴地朝他道谢。

“你是个很敏锐的年轻人，戈德斯坦恩小姐。”为了冲散凝重的气氛，珀西瓦尔半开玩笑地说。“如果你以后考虑当傲罗，可以来我的部门。”蒂娜的脸变成了鲜艳的红色。她边上一个稍矮一些的金发女孩儿拉住她，在她耳边窃窃私语起来。珀西瓦尔对她们点点头，然后走出了礼堂。

在和教师们简短地会面之后，珀西瓦尔独自溜到城堡的中庭去看了看。下午的课已经开始了，此刻庭院里空无一人。整座庭院仍然保持着同样简朴的装饰风格，数座历史上杰出巫师们的青铜雕像环绕着静静流淌的喷水池，几只狐媚子嗡嗡地飞过树丛。就近开凿的大块山岩随意地堆放在园子四角。

珀西瓦尔轻抚上一块青苔累累的岩石。

“我记得你。又一个格雷夫斯家的小子。”一个粗哑的声音在他身后响起。那是一名格外老迈的地精，皮肤已经变成了和岩石一样的铁灰色。“你好，威廉。”珀西瓦尔说。

老威廉用那对小眼珠打量着他。 “人类的外貌变得真快。你是戴耳环留长发的那个吗？”

“那是我的弟弟。我是那个比较无趣的格雷夫斯。” 珀西瓦尔平静地回答。

“啊。”地精说，一副早已了然的模样。“看来你出去以后混得还不错。你们巫师最近可是经历了好一番动荡啊。”

“格林德沃的事不仅仅关乎巫师，威廉，整个魔法世界都可能面临危害。”

“我已经老了，管不了那些事。”威廉哼了一声。“不过无论他们怎么折腾，休想动这所学校一分一毫。”

珀西瓦尔微微笑了。地精们虽然对人类的世界漠不关心，但他们一直遵守誓言担任伊法莫尼的保护者。“当然，威廉。你和地精们从未在这一点上食言过。”

他本打算就此告别，威廉却跟着他一路走到了城堡大门口。地精站在伊索·瑟尔的大理石像下面，吃力地仰头望着塑像。“我偶尔也会用块茎和树根占卜，读取一点未来的预兆。就在今天，你来之前，我看到未来仍然笼罩在一片阴影之下。厄运将会比以往更加靠近你们的世界。我还看到你，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，黑暗将会挑战你，试炼你。”

珀西瓦尔不是十分相信地精突如其来的古道热肠。何况成为傲罗本来就不怎么像是一条会被命运垂青的道路，这些年间他已经足够了解。 “那看来我需要一些额外的好运了。”

“你不需要运气的祝福，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，”威廉说，灰色的眼珠盯着他。“你们这些格雷夫斯，顽固、难缠又短命。但你们认准了一件事就算雷鸟打鸣也挽不回。因此这一次你也必须直面自己的内心，做出正确的选择。”

珀西瓦尔正想开口，地精却已经幻形而去，无影无踪。年轻的伊索·瑟尔的雕像对着他低头微笑。塑像的底座下爬满了五月花，据说是这位创立了伊法莫尼的女巫生前最心爱的花种。白色的小花星星点点掩映在草丛间，在午后的风里香气远溢。

他没有把地精的预言放在心上。然而那时珀西瓦尔并不知道，这个夏天接下来发生的事将会永远改变他的生活。


	2. Chapter 2

2

七月的到来并没有让一切变得好些。纽约的夏天总是很难熬的，白天马路上熙熙攘攘，两旁的街道上都撑起了遮阳棚，小贩四处叫卖着冰饮。到了夜里，许多人敞开临街的长窗乘凉，或者彻夜坐在露台上。而这个夏天注定充满了更多骚动和不安。战争结束并没有让麻鸡的世界回归平静，反而激起了积压已久的矛盾和不满。自五月开始，全国各地就陆续发生了多起爆炸案。芝加哥爆发了一场暴乱。商店被捣毁，马路上充满了抗议的人。

珀西瓦尔回到魔法安全部之后就一直处于忙碌之中。纽约自六月份起也发生了两起蹊跷的爆炸案。尽管麻鸡报纸将之归咎又一起无政府主义袭击，但魔法国会的巫师们清楚，这些绝不是普通的炸药造成的。

魔法安全部部长麦克达夫已经六十七岁了，但仍然精力充沛，嗓门格外洪亮。“告诉我，格雷夫斯先生，你和查维兹小姐去过现场。什么样的人能够造成这样的破坏？”

“很难说，先生，那不像是单一的破坏咒语产生的效果。”珀西瓦尔回答。几只纸老鼠从通信管道里冲出来，在桌上互相撕咬，麦克达夫不耐烦地朝它们一挥手碾平文件，扫了一眼。

“事故处理小组发来的反馈，还好那些麻鸡已经接受了爆炸案频发的事实，修改记忆没有造成太大困难。到处都是炸弹，简直没完没了。这就像肃清者那会儿的重现……”男人嘀嘀咕咕地把文件又变回纸老鼠，皱着脸拿起一旁的杯子。“夏天咖啡也难喝得要命。查维兹小姐还在外面吗？叫她给我们端点柠檬水来。”

“如果你打发她去端茶倒水，她可能会把你的眼珠戳出来，先生。”珀西瓦尔已经迅速了解了他的这位新搭档。塞西莉娅是个身材娇小的女巫，一头浓密的黑发，脾气非常火爆。

“这些墨西哥女巫啊。”麦克达夫长叹一口气。“总之，两起袭击都发生在麻鸡居住区，目前也没有任何作案动机。我们只能把这件事搁一搁；还有起走私的线报需要你们去核实一下。纳尔拉克估计打听到什么禁酒的风声，打算趁乱牟利，让我们看看他们是不是真的在走私龙血威士忌……”

“部长先生。”珀西瓦尔停顿了一下，“关于那两起爆炸案，有没有可能是魔法生物所为呢？”

“什么魔法生物？现场没有麻鸡宣称他们看到奇异的生物，格雷夫斯先生。”

“我是说其他的，比如默然者，先生。”珀西瓦尔说。他也是昨晚翻着家里的一本关于古代魔法的书才想到的。“从现场那种破坏性的力量来看，很像是集中释放魔力的结果，而根据记载，默默然这种生物会寄宿在年幼的巫师身上然后——”

麦克达夫发出一声刺耳的大笑。“默然者！那只是个传说，珀西瓦尔。”

“我在法国一带的时候听说了一些事，先生。他们说默然者确实存在，就在近代也出现过几例。积累在默然者体内的魔力一旦爆发——”

“珀西瓦尔，珀西瓦尔，”麦克达夫似乎觉得很好笑，“怎么搞的，去了趟欧洲把你变得神神叨叨了？看来你们不仅忙着跟黑巫师打仗，还有功夫听这种鬼故事啊。”

珀西瓦尔不说话了。这不是他第一次意识到，在国会的同僚们对发生在大洋彼岸的战事并没有那么关心。他们中的一些似乎觉得珀西瓦尔花了三年时间在法国乡下漫游，回来却摇身一变佩上了战争英雄的头衔。

“美国没有默然者，格雷夫斯先生，据我所知两百年多来从没发生过。” 麦克达夫断然说，松开领带。“丹恩啊，这里真是热得受不了，我得赶紧去弄点冰镇柠檬水。记得明天向我汇报走私案的情况。”

珀西瓦尔从部长办公室退出来，合上门。塞西莉娅·查维兹朝他走来，双手叉腰。她今天穿了件靛蓝色的长袍，看起来倒是十分清凉。当高级傲罗的好处是不用穿傲罗部门的制服，而塞西莉娅从来不在意别人对她长袍上那些风格鲜明的花纹有什么看法。“他是不是又叫我去端饮料？看在丹恩的份上，我是个傲罗，不是什么天杀的女秘书。”

珀西瓦尔对她这番言论没有作评论。“他给了我们一起新的走私案，让我们把爆炸的事情先放着。”

塞西莉娅耸耸肩。“又是走私案，纽约每天都能发生那么多乱子。”她瞥了珀西瓦尔一眼，抬起眉毛。“怎么了？你看起来心事重重，格雷夫斯先生。”

珀西瓦尔不知道她怎么有那个能力的，就他以往的经验而言女士们都嫌他面目严肃，难以揣测。这也许是为什么他们能够成为一拍即合的搭档。“只是有种感觉，这件事不会就这么结束。”

塞西莉娅拍拍他的手臂。“嗳，我们都干这行不是一两年了。你也知道不可能每起案件都立刻查个水落石出的。”

珀西瓦尔摇摇头。“谢谢你，塞西莉娅。”

“你应该去外面吃个午饭。我听说大厦底下新来的那家热狗摊子用的芥末酱不错。”她冲他眨眨眼。“让预言家们去担心未来吧。”这一次珀西瓦尔倒是真的给了她一个微笑。

他依言出了伍尔沃斯大厦，但却没去热狗摊，而是一路沿着百老汇大街走下去，想去临近的公园转一圈。晌午的太阳格外毒辣，大街上熙熙攘攘，汽车和马车穿梭不息。

珀西瓦尔过了一会才注意到街角有个小男孩抱着一大摞单子，在涌动的人群中时隐时现。乍看之下他像个报童，不过他并不大声叫卖，而是弓着脊背，仿佛巴不得隐藏自己的存在。

男孩看起来不超过十一二岁，穿着一件过大的外套，宽松的短裤下面露出两条瘦骨伶仃的腿。他手里攥着一张传单，朝路人示意，但没有什么人理睬他，即使有接过的，也大都看了两眼便随意丢在路边。

珀西瓦尔路过他身边的时候，男孩正朝他伸出手，白皙的小脸被太阳晒得发红，修得很短的额发全都贴在了额头上。男孩用深色的眼珠怯生生地瞥了他一眼，便又低下头去。

珀西瓦尔不由得接下了那张皱巴巴的传单。直到走出几步开外，他才看清了手里粗糙的宣传单上印着的内容：

_第二萨勒姆慈善会_

一张图，画着一双手在用力撅折一根魔杖。

底下是另一行字： _女巫在你我身边_

珀西瓦尔微微愣住了。这时身后传来的骚动让他回过头去。某个粗心大意的路人碰翻了男孩手里的传单，纸片四处飞舞，男孩连忙跪下捡拾，在本来就拥挤的人行道上造成了一阵堵塞。一个脾气暴躁的男人冲他嚷嚷起来，男孩更加慌乱了，他踉跄后退几步，被人群推搡着从人行道上跌了下去。

他这一摔正好落在了马路上的车流之中。周围人发出一阵惊叫，只见一辆轿车迎面驶来，丝毫没有刹车的意思。男孩似乎已经呆住了，趴在原地一动不动，眼睁睁地看着轿车朝他辗来。

珀西瓦尔行动了。

一声爆响，他幻影显形到横冲直撞的汽车面前，张开手臂搂住那个孩子。车轮发出尖利的摩擦声，汽车猛地拐向路边，撞上了一根灯杆。

麻鸡们纷纷围上来。轿车前盖里喷出一股蒸汽，车头和前轮被撞得严重变形，几乎看不出原样。这时珀西瓦尔已经抓着男孩在汽车另一侧显形。刚才一瞬间事情发生得太快，似乎没有人注意到他是打哪冒出来的。

珀西瓦尔把那孩子扶起来，男孩一脸惊魂未定，但毫发未伤。他瞪大眼睛看着珀西瓦尔。

“嘿！你疯了吗？”一个人气急败坏地推开扭曲的车门，跳下来。“我不知道你使了什么把戏，但这可是这是我新买的车——”

年轻男人朝珀西瓦尔和男孩大步走来，他看着二十出头，穿着考究，一头光可鉴人的金发此刻东倒西歪。“你知道我是什么人吗，老兄？你听过亨利·肖这个名字吗？我只消拨一个电话就可以让你坐牢——”

“你刚才差点撞到这个孩子。”珀西瓦尔冷声说。

年轻男人遇上他的目光，畏缩了一下，立刻又装出满不在乎的样儿，“那又如何？像这样的流浪儿每天都因为各种意外死掉——”

然而珀西瓦尔一只手已经握住了外套内袋的魔杖：“ _一忘皆空_ 。”

男人的表情立刻变得空洞，他抬起手挠了挠头，转头看着变成一摊废铁的汽车，似乎不明白自己为什么会在这里。珀西瓦尔又朝着四周施了一个混淆咒，便抓住男孩的胳膊朝街边的一条小巷走进去。

确定人群没有对这起事故产生怀疑以后，他才转过头。男孩站在小巷的阴影里仰头看着他，身影看起来缩得更小了。

珀西瓦尔心中一动。他蹲下来，让自己和男孩视线齐平。“你还好吗，孩子？”

他点点头，然后犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地问。 “你……你是个天使吗，先生？” 

“我……恐怕不是，孩子。”珀西瓦尔说。“你叫什么名字？”

“克雷登斯，先生。” 男孩的声音细如蚊蚋，他又微微别开了头，似乎很不习惯被人注视。

“克雷登斯，让我告诉你一件事。”珀西瓦尔伸出一只手，轻轻抚平男孩额前的碎发，抹掉他脸颊上的尘土。“你会没事的。等你醒来，你会发现自己已经回到家里。今晚你会做一个安宁的梦，什么也不会伤害到你。”

男孩张大眼睛，然而遗忘咒已经生效了，他的黑眼睛里浮现出一片茫然。珀西瓦尔站起来，把魔杖插回内袋，走出了巷子。他又看了一眼手里那张传单，然后把它塞进口袋。

 

克雷登斯·拜尔本今天回到教堂的时候有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛整个人都踩在棉花上面，轻飘飘的。妈因为他弄丢了传单而不高兴了，她重重地打了他的手心，还不让他吃晚饭。切斯蒂提则为了什么事而哭了起来，她尖利的哭声在空荡荡的教堂里回荡着。就连这也没让他难过，妈转而又怀疑他是不是得了热病，丧失了神智。

妈让他们又多花了一个小时祈祷，才准许他们去睡觉。他们跪在各自的小床前面，反复背诵所有违背主的旨意的行为，嫉妒、贪婪、憎恨、懒惰、盗窃、奸淫、乱伦……不信神者和行巫术者，他们的罪孽都将在最终审判之日遭到惩处。

这天晚上，克雷登斯躺在床上，在黑暗中睁大眼睛。凉风和夜晚的喧嚣从窗外飘进来。他梦见一个高大的人影环抱着他，带着他飞了起来，升向高高的夜空。


	3. Chapter 3

3

珀西瓦尔发现那个叫克雷登斯的孩子第二天上午又出现在老地方，向路人派发着简陋的传单。然而这一次珀西瓦尔只能远远看着男孩在早晨刺眼的阳光下面小小的身影。

理智告诉他应该避免跟男孩再有接触，但关于这个第二萨勒姆的组织可以挖掘的内容看来还有很多，只是珀西瓦尔目前有点分身乏术。他到达高级傲罗的办公室没多久，一个身穿突发事故处理小组紫色制服的男人便闯进来，手里拿着一卷羊皮纸文件。

“哪一位是珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生？”他趾高气扬地扫视着办公室，胸前的金色别针显示他是个主管。其他几个正在讨论案子的傲罗抬起头瞥了他一眼。珀西瓦尔推开椅子站了起来。“我就是格雷夫斯，有什么能为你效劳？”他瞥了一眼男人的名牌。“艾本纳西先生。”

“格雷夫斯先生，我们部门收到了你昨天午后滥用魔法的报告，”艾本纳西声音尖细，还故意拖长了声调，“据称你使用魔法损坏了一辆麻鸡车辆，并且篡改了至少八名麻鸡的记忆。丹恩保佑，经过我们核实，在现场没有麻鸡察觉到此事发生。”

塞西莉娅坐在他对面的办公桌后，假装阅读一张幽灵报，眼睛却越过报纸上缘望向珀西瓦尔。他对她关切的目光微微摇了摇头。“我无意造成你们的麻烦，艾本纳西先生。我已经提交了关于这次事件的备案。”

艾本纳西拉下脸。“——这不是重点！你们这些傲罗，仗着自己有查案权就到处横冲直撞，乱挥魔杖。你知道在你们的每一个案子事后我们小组要填多少报告？”

“那是紧急状况，”珀西瓦尔说，“当时有一个孩子处于危险之中。” 

“一个麻鸡，”艾本纳西哼了声，“他们有自己的执法者来处理那些乱子。也许你是来自一个尊贵的家族，格雷夫斯先生，所以看不起我们这些善后部门的小职员的工作——”

“这和究竟是巫师还是麻鸡无关，艾本纳西先生，这也跟我和你姓甚名谁无关。” 珀西瓦尔说，感到自己的耐心正在流逝。“一个孩子的生命受到了威胁，我只是做了我认为应该做的。如果你对此有不同意见，可以向我的上司提交报告。”

艾本纳西脸上一阵青一阵白，嘴里嘟哝着什么，把羊皮纸丢在珀西瓦尔的桌上，悻悻推门而去。

“哈，”塞西莉娅说，抛下报纸，“怪不得他们说经历战场让人变得不同凡响。”

“变得怎样？更暴躁易怒，专横跋扈？”珀西瓦尔在她面前坐下。

“更不在意别人的眼光。” 

珀西瓦尔叹了口气。“塞西莉娅……”

“我是夸奖你呢。”她说，“跟我说说发生了什么。” 

 

珀西瓦尔简单跟她讲述了一下克雷登斯的事。昨天他跟在那个男孩后面，一路穿过下东区纵横交错的小巷，直到看见他走进了一间位于派克街上的木结构小楼。珀西瓦尔知道那栋简陋的小教堂。每周一和周五教堂都会开门布施粥饭，附近的穷人和流浪汉都会在门前聚集。然而现在不知怎么它似乎跟这个自称要揭露巫术的第二萨勒姆慈善会扯上了关系。

“我在附近询问了一下，那所教堂现在的管理者是一名修女，似乎非常热衷于社会活动。”

“所以，你趁着午休功夫抽空成了某个孩子的大英雄，还给自己揽了个新案子。我说出去散散心不是这个意思呀。”塞西莉娅评论。

珀西瓦尔干巴巴地看着她。“好啦，不开玩笑，一本正经先生，”她举手投降。“所以你觉得他们突然开始宣扬反巫跟最近的这两起魔法爆炸案有关系？”

珀西瓦尔摇摇头。“说不好。我们需要更多的信息才能确定他们只是一群狂热的信徒，还是真的了解关于魔法世界的事。”

“打扰了，格雷夫斯先生？”一个声音轻轻加入了他们。那是史蒂芬·朗伍德，一个栗色头发、高高瘦瘦的初级傲罗。他刚加入安全部门的时候在珀西瓦尔手底下见习过一阵子，那还是三年前的事了。珀西瓦尔一直记得这个沉默内向但心思缜密的年轻人。他递给珀西瓦尔一个来自纽约市政厅的文件袋。“我按你昨天的要求去查了些档案。”

“谢谢你，史蒂芬。”珀西瓦尔说，打开文件袋。“你好，查维兹小姐。” 史蒂芬对着塞西莉娅拘谨地点头致意。

珀西瓦尔把那一沓纸张和几张照片摊在办公桌上。“有什么收获吗？”

“第二萨勒姆慈善会的发起人是玛丽·露·拜尔本修女，现年三十七岁。”史蒂芬流畅地介绍道，“她不是本地人，二十岁的时候从马萨诸塞州查尔斯镇搬来，在布鲁克林的一所教堂当见习修女。一九一六年她收养了两个孤儿，分别是七岁和十岁。一九一七年她创办了第二萨勒姆，主要接济贫困人家的孩童和流浪儿，还开办学堂教导他们读书诵经。能够找到的记录差不多就是这些了。”

“拜尔本……拜尔本……等等，”塞西莉娅咀嚼着这个名字，捡起其中一份文件。“难不成跟巴斯洛缪·拜尔本有什么关系？肃清者的后代？”

“如果是真的……那这个女人了解的事实可能远超过我们的期望。”珀西瓦尔看着照片上那个女人，麻鸡的照片并不会移动，那张面目严肃的脸空洞地瞪着前方。那个叫克雷登斯的男孩会不会就是她收养的孩子？“史蒂芬，这段时间还得拜托你继续关注他们的动向。”

史蒂芬点点头，然而并未立即离开。他又在原地磨磨蹭蹭站了一会。“查维兹小姐？今晚格林威治村的‘嗥叫之月’酒吧有丹麦山妖乐队演奏。你愿意下班后跟我去那里转转吗，也许跳支舞？”

“不行，朗伍德。”塞西莉娅还在研究文件，头也不抬地说。史蒂芬一脸局促地摸了摸鼻子，再度朝他们点点头，便一言不发地走开了。

珀西瓦尔对她皱皱眉头，感到有趣。“我怎么没注意到他也加入了你的崇拜者之列。”

“他在我边上转悠了两个月，第一次开口就想跟我跳舞？技巧也太生硬了。”她嗤之以鼻，“还是个毛孩子。”

珀西瓦尔觉得这时不该指出她虽然入职时间比较长，但也不过比史蒂芬长了两岁。“为什么不答应他看看？史蒂芬是个不错的小伙。”

“这你就不懂了——这叫女士的策略。”塞西莉娅冲他摆了摆手指。“何况我申请的搜查令下来了，今晚我们得先去‘盲猪’一趟。”

 

亨利·肖不是很喜欢这个女人，从她古板的深色衣裙、苍白的面孔到那双直盯着人看的灰眼珠。 她端坐在面前的会客沙发上，双手稳稳交叠在膝上。“我以为我们已经谈的很明白了，修女——”

“玛丽·露，”她说。他没有回应。“我是个生意人，女士，不是什么慈善家。”

他觉得有些热了，便走过去升起窗帘，推开办公室的窗户。肖氏报业大楼是一栋高达三十五层的新式大厦，毗邻中央公园，从这间位于顶层的办公室可以直接眺望公园里的绿意。办公室布置得十分典雅，暗色花纹的壁纸，四处装饰着华丽的古典风格画框和彩色玻璃镶嵌的吊灯。然而在这个阴沉的午后，这间黯淡的屋子却让他觉得格外透不过气来。他点起一支烟。

“我捐钱给你的协会，是因为你许诺说你会带给我们本世纪最大的新闻，揭露一个一直隐藏在我们身边的秘密——那是怎么说的来着？”他吐出一口烟，做了个怪脸。 “哦，对了，巫师。女巫。”

“我很感谢你当初的慷慨解囊，先生。”玛丽·露说，“没有你的帮助第二萨勒姆无法发展到今天——”

“但那已经是两年前的事了，”亨利·肖说，挥了挥手，“两年来，你能提供给我的不过是一两个魔鬼标记的故事，或者什么据说是女巫后代的流浪儿——那些只配在三流小报上刊登的故事。我要的是真正的新闻，能够牢牢抓住人们眼球的那种，让他们惊呼、战栗、寝食难安的故事。”

“我很抱歉，先生，但是这些魔鬼栖身于我们的社会已经很久了，他们十分狡猾，深知如何隐藏自己。而我确信最近的一些事件表明他们正在暴露踪迹，只需要一些时间去证明——”

“修女，你要先懂得一点：新闻都是有时效性的。”他不耐烦地再次打断她，“今天的头版故事，明天就会被其他轰动消息所取代。你知道现在所有人关注的是什么吗？爆炸案。下一个被轰炸的会是哪里？华盛顿？炸弹之后是什么，罢工？起义？如果你不能拿出大众想要看的，他们一分钱也不会付。那样我怎么能还让《号角报》继续成为全美国销量数一数二的报纸？”

那修女站起来，脊背挺得笔直。“我对商业策略并无所知，肖先生，但有一件事我清楚得很。我们的国家是由诚实坚定的基督徒奉行我主的意志建立起来的。行使巫术的人跟暴乱分子一样是危害这个国家的毒瘤，他们应当被投入烧着硫磺的火湖之中。” 

天色迅速黯淡下来，远出的乌云里传来低沉的雷声。女人灰色的眼睛在阴影中像玻璃珠似地隐隐发亮。“肖先生。你是一个好基督徒吗？我听说你们全家都是信教的。你每周去参加礼拜吗？”

她这番近乎质问的话让他烦躁起来，他隐约回忆起第一次见到她的时候，这女人也是一副狂热的模样，对他大谈罪印和审判日，那时候他真是昏了头才觉得她可能会挖出点有意思的内容。想到这里他更觉不快。

“我今天在这里接待你，都是出于对好上帝的敬意，玛丽·露修女。”他把烟头按到珐琅烟灰缸里，摆出一副送客姿态。“让我们把话说明白了：我不会再给你一分钱，除非你真能把一个女巫带到我面前。”

 

妖精纳尔拉克来到纽约已经是快三十年前的事了。由于他八面玲珑的手腕，也因为他比一般人类活的更久，这个妖精逐渐垄断了纽约的大半地下生意。而 “盲猪”酒吧算是他最钟爱的产业。珀西瓦尔知道他是块难啃的骨头：妖精自认为不用遵循巫师界的法律。大多时候魔法国会其实对于酒吧里发生的那些勾当睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为这里往往也是打听那些地下交易情报的最佳渠道。

“有什么我可以效劳的，两位？”妖精摸了摸修剪整齐的两抹唇髭，他那身暗色的缎子马甲上绣着繁复的银线。两个膀壮腰圆的矮巨人保镖分立在他的座位两旁。

塞西莉娅把搜查令在他面前抖开。“我们想看看你最近进的货物清单。”

“一来就迫不及待点酒？这个钟点对于你这样的年轻女士来说有点早了吧。”纳尔拉克眼皮也未抬，“也许我可以为你们先奉上一些更清淡的饮料……”他作势要招呼身后吧台里的酒保。

“不必了，你的酒水单子对我们来说都太刺激了点。”塞西莉娅说。“不如告诉我们你最近都进了什么货？这么大一笔订单可不同寻常。”

纳尔拉克装模作样地放下手。“哦，你知道，不都是因为最近麻鸡打算在全国范围内推行禁酒的消息害的。我之前的酒类很多都是走麻鸡的货船进口，这不是在他们加大限制之前囤点货，以备不时之需嘛。”

“包括龙血威士忌和含有非洲树蛇皮的珍贵药酒？那听起来不像是热门饮料，纳尔拉克，听起来倒像是有人打算提炼某些高级魔药的原材料。”珀西瓦尔说。

纳尔拉克挂上一个假笑。“你搞错了，我这里除了忘忧水和啤酒什么也没有，傲罗先生。就算你们现在把酒窖掀个底朝天也没有用。”

塞西莉娅不依不饶。“你知道，接下来如果我们在纽约抓到任何一个人企图私制复方汤剂或者别的什么违禁魔药，我们都能让他交代出是谁提供的货，对吧。”

“真没有听说过这样的事。”妖精耸耸肩。“最近倒是有人在打听魔杖的事呢，也许你们会更感兴趣。”

“什么魔杖？”珀西瓦尔问。

妖精用一只手敲打着嘴唇。“我可能听一只小鸟说起，有个人正在格林威治和下城一带打听那些地下铺子，看有没有地方可以买到魔杖。有趣的是，那个人看起来并不知道任何一个真正的魔杖匠人的名字。”

两位傲罗交换了一个眼神。珀西瓦尔开口。“你的意思是那个人不是巫师？那是什么时候的事？男人还是女人？”

妖精狡猾地看着他。“我记不太清了。如果告诉你们对我有什么好处？”

珀西瓦尔受够了这套虚与委蛇。他向前迈了一步，无视了那两个发出低咆的保镖，俯视坐着的妖精。“这和你那些走私生意是两回事，纳尔拉克。也许你自以为不受巫师的法律约束，但根据美洲魔法界的萨勒姆公约，暗通肃清者可是重罪，不管你是人类还是妖精都可能面临最严重的起诉。”

妖精脸上的笑意消失了。“你不能拿这罪名指控我，巫师。肃清者都消失一百年了，那不过是个多管闲事的麻鸡。”

“那就给我足够的事实来证明。”珀西瓦尔盯着他。

纳尔拉克眯起眼，仿佛评估着他这番话有多少虚张声势的成分。“那是几天前的事了。我只听说是个女人。”最后他不情愿地开口，“她找了好几个地方，不过都是卖大麻的麻鸡铺子。但她可能最后误打误撞进了一家妖精的当铺……”

“你是说，你的当铺。”塞西莉娅讽刺地说。“那你到底有没有卖魔杖给她？” 

纳尔拉克转了转眼珠。“没有魔杖，当然没有！都是些小矮妖制作的假玩意……”

他的话被打断了。他们同时转过头去，看到一只银色的灵缇穿过昏暗的墙壁，轻盈地落在桌子中央。那头守护神在桌面上刨了刨爪子，扬起脑袋望着珀西瓦尔，用史蒂芬·朗伍德的声音对他说话了。

“格雷夫斯先生？收到后请速来一趟。事情可能有些不妙。”

 

克雷登斯不知道该怎么办。今天妈下午就出去了，一直没回来。切斯蒂提又咳嗽个不停，一直不肯睡觉。她已经十岁了，亚麻色的头发被剪到齐耳高，眉毛颜色淡的几乎看不见，一张尖瘦的小脸上透着病怏怏的神气。

“拜……拜托，切斯蒂提，睡觉吧。”克雷登斯不安地说，“妈回来发现我们还、还没睡觉的话，一定又会生气。”

“天气好闷，我喘不过气来。”切斯蒂提告诉他。“我想喝饮料。甜的东西。橘子水。或者可乐。”

“这、这里没有甜饮料。”除了水和圣餐的酒妈不让他们喝别的东西。欲望让人堕落，她总是说。

“外面就有呀！”她反驳道。“这不公平，你就一直可以到教堂外面去玩。妈从来不让我出去。” 

“我，我们不能出门去。已经天黑了。”克雷登斯最不擅长应付妹妹，常年抱病让她变得脾气乖张，而克雷登斯生来就笨嘴拙舌，总是辩不过切斯蒂提。如果他不能让她满意，她就会尖声哭叫。

“而且外面有坏人。他们说街上现在藏着炸弹。”他告诉妹妹。她看起来并不完全买账，但被一阵咳嗽分了心。“那给我讲讲外面的事。你每天都在外面看到什么？”女孩转而要求道。

“就是有很多汽车、很多人，还特别吵，别的什么也没有。”克雷登斯说。这是事实。克雷登斯在外面没有朋友，他只是按照妈的吩咐成天站在马路上一站就是几个钟头，又渴又热。没有人愿意搭理他这个穿着破烂的小孩，小贩紧盯着他以防他偷拿商品，警察则大声呼喝把他驱赶开。“你真的应该睡觉了。”

“我不要睡觉！”她尖叫。

“我、我给你讲我的梦吧。”克雷登斯求饶地说。切斯蒂提稍微安静了点。“我梦到我变成了一个巨人，比教堂的尖顶还要高。”

这是他近来常做的一个梦。这些梦他是不敢跟妈讲的。在梦里他变得无所不能，可以比群楼还要高大，也可以比影子还要轻巧，可以像风那样快，像闪电一样有力。 “我只要轻轻一抬脚，就可以跨过那些铁皮屋顶……我伸手就可以摸到月亮。我用手指点一点那些楼房，它们就自动散开，像积木玩具一样，变成很多很多碎块。”

切斯蒂提一脸认真地听着他描绘的景象，一时忘了插嘴。克雷登斯受到了鼓舞，不知不觉口齿流利起来。

“然后……昨天我还梦到一个天使。他一挥手就能叫汽车转向，走起来就像一阵风。他还拿着一根发光的棒子，能变出星星和雪花。他抓住我，带着我飞了起来……”

“你见到了什么？”

两个孩子像是被雷打到一样从床边跳起来。妈站在门口，在黑暗中她的身影像一座石像。窗外响起一阵低沉的隆隆声。妈看着克雷登斯，她脸上有种可怕的、陌生的神情。

“魔鬼。”她说。


	4. Chapter 4

4

玛丽·露重重合上木门，把手提包砰的一声搁在门边的柜子上。她走过狭长的卧房，从墙上钉着十字架下放取下挂着的鞭子，回过身来。她的每个动作在克雷登斯听来都响如炸雷。一道闪电划过窗外，将她的侧脸映得惨白。

“圣经是怎么教导我们的？”她说。

“妈……我，我没有……”

“不可偏向那些与鬼怪交往和行使巫术之人。不可求问他们，以致被他们玷污。”玛丽·露尖细的嗓门盖过克雷登斯的嗫嚅。“但凡行使巫术的人必将承受刑罚，被用乱石投掷……罪要归到他们身上。”

“我没有……巫术……我是在做梦……”

“就知道你早晚会成为他们中的一个。”她说，“花了三年时间，跑遍了能找到的每一间孤儿院。那些女巫自以为隐藏得天衣无缝，但我知道是你们，绝对错不了。魔鬼的后代自会彰显他们的本性，你的同类自会来找到你。”

“妈……我，我不明白……”

“我不是你的母亲。”她说，“生下你的是个有罪的女人。她的罪便是你的罪。是时候为你的罪过忏悔了。”

克雷登斯吓呆了。“妈……”

“我说了忏悔！”

鞭子扬起来。克雷登斯几乎被第一下抽懵了。他滚倒在地板上，下意识地紧紧抱住头，缩成一个小团，躲避雨点般的鞭打。切斯蒂提发出尖叫。“安静！”玛丽·露大喊道。女孩立刻噤声了，用手捣住嘴，不时迸出两声破碎的抽噎。

克雷登斯眼前直冒金星，耳旁嗡嗡直响。他不顾一切在地板上摸索着爬行，想要远离责罚，又一鞭落在背上，让他整个人弹起来。他嘴里冒出一股浓重的锈味。

外面又传来雷声。玛丽·露似乎打得累了，停下来歇了口气。她打开手提包，取出一只盒子。她把盒子掀开，似乎不愿意碰里面的东西，直接翻过盒子让那东西掉在地板上。

那是一支又尖又细的黑色木杖，在地板上弹动了两下，落在克雷登斯面前。

“把那魔杖捡起来。”玛丽·露说，她脸上有种做梦般狂热的神情。“呼唤你的邪神，让世人都看到你的妖法，让你的罪刑为他们所知。”

克雷登斯两手撑着身体，跪在地上。“妈，求你……”

“捡起来！”她嚷道，举起手里的皮鞭。

克雷登斯浑身都在发抖。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸向那根魔杖，试了两次才把它拿起来。

“现在使用它。魔鬼之子。”玛丽·露冷酷地说。

克雷登斯闭上眼。

魔杖在他手里碎成齑粉，然后爆炸了。

 

珀西瓦尔和塞西莉娅幻影显形到第二萨勒姆教堂的时候就听见这一声巨响。窗玻璃纷纷由内向外炸裂，碎片如雨而下。

“格雷夫斯先生！”史蒂芬从小路另一侧闪现，朝他们跑来。“我一路跟踪修女拜尔本回到这里，听见里面传来争吵的声音。我看到那女人在威胁两个孩子，她有一支魔杖——”

又一声巨响传来。他们看到一股黑色的气流从残破的窗框冲出来，环绕着教堂打转。脆弱的木质小楼岌岌可危地摇晃起来。

“茉西·露易丝！那是什么东西？”塞西莉娅说，她的黑发在狂风中乱舞。

珀西瓦尔抽出魔杖，“史蒂芬，呼叫支援。我们得封锁住这东西，别让它扩散到麻鸡的区域。”他不等史蒂芬回答就推开教堂大门，冲进去。塞西莉娅紧跟在他后面。

教堂里面一片漆黑，寒冷犹如冰窟，四壁间充塞着可怕的呼啸声。两个傲罗举起魔杖。“荧光闪烁。”魔杖点亮了黑暗的空间。小礼拜堂仿佛被一股强大力量由内部撕扯开来，满地都是桌椅的残片。珀西瓦尔跨过一地狼藉，朝屋子里面走去。他看见地上趴着一个小女孩，立刻跑过去，蹲下身检查她的脉搏。 她的皮肤冰凉，但尚有一息。

“格雷夫斯！”塞西莉娅大喊。一道黑影从他头顶袭来。珀西瓦尔抬手施了个障碍咒，黑影撞在魔杖制造的障壁上，弹射开去，变成无数沙砾般的黑色颗粒。那些颗粒冲向空中，复又凝聚成一股黑色物质，开始沿着四壁游走，速度越来越快，并且发出令人毛骨悚然的刮擦声，像是凄厉的哭嚎。

珀西瓦尔站起来，用魔杖指着那团盘旋的黑雾。“急急显形！”

风暴在屋子正中央盘旋汇聚，变成了一个瘦小的人影。男孩四肢匍匐在地上，抖得像一片寒风中的树叶。他上身的衣服被风刃割裂成无数碎布条，露出青白色的肌肤和遍布其上的伤痕。

“克雷登斯……”

克雷登斯抬起头来。有一瞬间，珀西瓦尔觉得自己在看着一个苍白的小鬼魂。他黑色的眼睛里瞳孔已经放到最大，毫无光彩。珀西瓦尔非常小心地放下自己的魔杖。“克雷登斯，你能听见我吗？”

“梅林啊……所以这真的是默然者？”塞西莉娅在他身后低声惊呼。珀西瓦尔示意她待在原地，自己弯下腰身，缓慢地靠近那孩子。“别怕，孩子，你现在很安全，没有人会伤害你。”

克雷登斯微微歪过头，似乎对他的话有了点反应。他的眼睛里恢复了一点光亮。

“魔鬼，魔鬼显形了……”一个嘶哑得不似人类的声音传来。珀西瓦尔扭头，看到一个女人从废墟之间挣扎着爬起来。那是玛丽·露·拜尔本，她一侧脸上横亘着大片的烧灼痕迹，看起来格外狰狞可怖。

“火焰……将从天而降……”她伸出一只枯槁的手，被烧成炭黑的皮肤像鳞片一样纷纷剥落，“迷惑人的魔鬼，硫磺的火湖将等着你们……你们将昼夜受苦……永无止息……”

克雷登斯僵硬地把头转向她，他开始颤抖。珀西瓦尔突然有种预感。“克雷登斯，别——”

黑雾从男孩身上喷涌而出，一瞬间吞噬了玛丽·露。女人来不及挣扎，就再也发不出声音了。

珀西瓦尔瞅准时机用魔杖指着克雷登斯。“昏昏倒地！”近距离的咒语让男孩浑身剧烈抖动，两眼猛地向后翻，随即倒在地上。珀西瓦尔抓住那具轻飘飘的身躯。房间里的黑雾一瞬间消散殆尽，显露出玛丽·露直挺挺的、焦黑的尸体。

“你没事吧？默然者……那孩子还活着吗？”塞西莉娅走上来，在他旁边俯下身。“唉，现在我们该怎么办？”

两个傲罗在昏暗的废墟之中沉默不语地对视着。“格雷夫斯！查维兹！”远远地传来喊声。一道道咒语照亮了外面的夜空。

魔法国会的人来了。

 

“所以，默然者。”麦克达夫说，自昨天深夜接到消息之后到现在，他脸上仍然是那副带点困惑的神情，仿佛有人刚刚对他说太阳是从西方升起的。“居然被你说对了，珀西瓦尔。”

“他的名字是克雷登斯·拜尔本，生母不明。他五岁左右的时候被遗弃在下东区的圣克拉拉教堂。”珀西瓦尔站在他办公桌对面做着报告。

昨天的事件留下一大堆后续影响，他们得修改上百个麻鸡的记忆，还得把教堂爆炸伪造成一起事故。他整晚都留在魔法安全部，连衣服都没换。“三年前玛丽·露·拜尔本收养了他和另一个女孩。这个女人是个肃清者的后代。她对巫师的事一知半解，但她坚信自己知道如何鉴别女巫的后代。自她来到纽约后就开始在孤儿院之间搜索，想挑选出那些不同寻常的孩子。”

麦克达夫摇摇头。“肃清者。这些家伙就像杂草一样无止无休。好在她这次只弄到一根假魔杖。那个小一点的女孩怎么样？”

“已经抢救过来了。现在她在孟菲斯魔法医院的重症病房，还在昏睡。”

“她还没到十一岁吧。她也是个默然者吗？”

“我们的法术侦测师目前没有发现她体内有魔力波动。而且她体质虚弱，如果她已经被默默然寄生，可能根本支撑不了两个月。” 珀西瓦尔说，“至于那个男孩克雷登斯的情况就很不同了。侦测师发现默默然就像是他身体的一道闸门：只有默默然被唤醒的时候他体内的魔力才能释放出来，成为默默然的能量来源。”

麦克达夫困倦地揉揉脸。 “这么说，他就像个定时炸弹。我们也不能关掉他……”

珀西瓦尔谨慎地等他嘟哝了一会。“长官，我能否问问，国会将会如何处置那孩子？”

“等今天主席先生来上班以后我得单独跟他汇报这件事。”麦克达夫说，打了个呵欠，“应该不会有公开审判，默然者这种事声张开去对我们都没好处。我听说纽约看守所有个分区专门用来长期关押精神失常的巫师……”

“抱歉，先生，”珀西瓦尔打断他，“你要让他坐牢？”

麦克达夫皱皱脸。“这个嘛，他确实杀了人。”

“他在受到毒打时魔力失控了。任何一个正常的巫师孩子都可能面临这样的情况。”

“但这一个格外危险。我去查了档案，我们至今没有任何记载如何处理这样的情况。一般来说他们被寄生以后活不过十岁，默默然就会把他们的生命力榨干。”年长的傲罗漫不经心地翻着桌上的一叠报告，“还能怎么办？我们不能放任默然者就这么乱跑啊。”

珀西瓦尔没有意识到自己抬高了音量。“恕我直言，先生。是我们的巫师社会辜负了这个孩子。没有人发现他。没有人教导他如何使用自己的魔力。没有人从一个虐待他的女人手中保护他。难道傲罗的职责不是保护我们的族类吗？”

麦克达夫这才转过头，仿佛第一次仔细打量起他来。过了一会他慢条斯理地开口了。

“珀西瓦尔。让我告诉你一个秘密吧。我本来打算干到明年换届之前就退休了。”

珀西瓦尔眨眨眼，对突然转变的话题感到不解。

“我太太喜欢旅游，她一直抱怨我这工作从来没有机会休假。我们想着接下来就可以花大把时间去找挪威海怪，或者去阿尔巴尼亚探访古堡。”麦克达夫像是闲聊一般。“你见过海怪吗？狡猾的畜生，每年它们只有在夏天的那一个月才会靠近峡湾……”

“先生，我不……”

“珀西瓦尔，你在这个部门待的时间也不短了，成绩一直很出色。现在你又是上过战场的，见过真正的场面。如果接下来我推举你接替我的位子，没有人会多说什么。”麦克达夫话锋一转，“但你有时候就是有点较真。一个疯颠颠的哑炮孩子，真放出来谁来接管他？然后报纸又会抓住机会大嚼舌头，指责我们失职。”

“长官，”珀西瓦尔试着说，但麦克达夫举起手。“相信我，要是你当了安全部长也不会想接这样的烂摊子。”

珀西瓦尔还不死心。“我明白你的顾虑，先生，但是等主席先生到了，我想跟他本人谈一谈这件——”

“主席先生现在很忙，没空见你。”麦克达夫说，“好好想想我的话。去吧。”

他指了指办公室的出口，那扇装饰着浮雕的典雅大门自动打开了。

 

他听说克雷登斯身上除了那些新旧交替的鞭痕和长期营养不良造成的瘦弱之外，并没有什么严重的伤势，因此在经由治疗师照看后，就暂时被扣留在了魔法安全部。珀西瓦尔询问了几个办公人员之后，才搞清楚，他们没把这孩子安置在任何一间办公室。

他们把他关在最底层的牢房里。

这间囚室四壁的墙都是雪白的，连铁门也被刷成了白色。整个房间被施了静音咒，一片死寂。孩子蜷缩在白色大理石地砖最远的那个角落，像一粒惹眼的灰尘。他穿着的东西很难称之为衣服，更像是一片草草变出来的毯子，仅能勉强遮住他瘦骨嶙峋的身体。他面前不远摆着一个木头餐盘，里面是一点凝固的灰色麦片粥。

珀西瓦尔从铁门上的小窗看到这一幕的时候感觉像是从头到脚被泼了一桶冰水。他仿佛又回到索姆河的夏天，他们途径某座被黑巫师炸毁的村庄，发现十几具被抛弃在河沟里的尸体。都是些不超过十二三岁的孩童，面目掩在污泥里，已经被水泡得肿胀难辨，边上散布着开始发臭的死鱼。

雨水劈头盖脸地浇下来，滑过他沾满灰泥的脸。

他推开门，无视了边上看守不赞成的声音，大步迈入房间。他轻柔地在男孩身边跪下来。“克雷登斯。”

男孩顺从地抬起头来。那双黑眼睛里并没有太多的吃惊，也没有任何的期许。他只是一声不吭地望着珀西瓦尔。

珀西瓦尔心里被狠狠剐了一下。他摸索着，摘下自己左手戴着的戒指。那是一枚古朴的银戒指，上头嵌着一块暗色的翡翠，内圈刻着盖尔语。

他把戒指举到男孩面前，也不管他听不听得懂，径自解释道：“这是我母亲家族传下来的一样法器。它能够帮助佩戴者抵御邪恶的魔力，增强他们自身的力量。” 

轻轻抓住克雷登斯的左手，珀西瓦尔把戒指按在他手上。指环在他细弱的小指上自动收拢成合适的大小。男孩浑身震颤了一下，仿佛被那枚戒指蛰到了。

“现在我要把这当做一个礼物，克雷登斯。它是你的了。”

克雷登斯瞪大眼睛看着他，小脸上第一次露出些许表情来。“给我？为……为什么……？”他几不可闻地问。

铁门被推开了。

麦克达夫走进来，身后跟着两个身穿白色制服的处刑人，“这是怎么一回事，格雷夫斯先生？直到判决结果下来之前，任何人不得跟默然者接触，我以为我早就说过了。”

珀西瓦尔握住孩子的肩膀，转过身来。

“根据法律，我申请为这个孩子担保，麦克达夫先生。” 

麦克达夫咳嗽了一声。“你说什么，格雷夫斯先生？”

珀西瓦尔站起来。“您也应该记得吧。在国会创立初期便制定了这条法律，任何成年巫师或女巫均有权利和义务认养同族遗孤，并保护和教育他们直至成年。”

麦克达夫张了张嘴。 “你知道那是战时的规矩。”他略有点不快地说。“珀西瓦尔，我不喜欢重复，别为了一个孩子浪费了机会。我奉劝你仔细考虑一下……”

“我很确定，先生。”珀西瓦尔郑重而清晰地回答。“我要收养他。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

魔法国会的这间议事大厅是整个大厦里规模最庞大的房间。一把属于国会主席的金色高脚椅子高高立在铺设着金红地毯的台阶上，背后装饰着魔法国会的火焰凤凰标志。一排排阶梯状的长椅分列两旁。在召开重大会议的时候，大厅显得气度非凡，庄严异常；在审判重犯的时候那深不见顶的屋宇则令人生畏。珀西瓦尔成为魔法安全部的傲罗以来曾有数次参与这样的审判，从位于阶梯上的侧席俯瞰站在大厅中央的犯人，无论多么穷凶极恶的黑巫师在这庄严的场面下也都似乎不足为惧。

但今天却是他自己站在了这审判席上。厅里空荡荡的，远没有像平时那么多人，但几位国会主要部门负责人都在场。珀西瓦尔的上司麦克达夫自然也在，就站在主席长椅的一侧。

克雷登斯被两个全身白衣的处刑人一左一右包围着领进来，垂首立在后方，小小的身影被遮得几乎看不见。孩子被这庄严的大厅完全震慑住了，不由自主地左右环顾，一时间似乎忘了害怕。但在看到那一排居高临下的男女巫师的时候他又紧张起来，便低下头盯着自己面前的地板。

现任魔法国会主席奥利乌斯·约翰逊是个身材瘦长高挑的男人，一头银发，看起来总有点虚弱。他本来就不是一个作风强硬的巫师，这几年连续处理战事让他焦头烂额，人们都说他一下子仿佛老了十岁。约翰逊抬眼看了看正对面墙上挂着的凤凰时钟，看起来有点心烦意乱。

“珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生，对吧。”他说，“我记得你父亲。大脚怪叛乱那阵我们曾经共事过。他是位了不起的傲罗……”

“是的，主席先生。”珀西瓦尔回答，知道这时自己的态度必须把握得当。

“很好，很好……所以，关于我们在这里召开这个特别会议，”约翰逊说，“虽然我有点不明白……你宣称要担保这名默然者出狱？”

“我申请成为这个孩子的监护人，先生。”珀西瓦尔说，“这是符合法律的。”

约翰逊困惑地抬了抬眉毛。“他援引的是一条一七零三年制定的条文，主席先生，关于收养战争遗孤的。” 麦克达夫在一旁提醒道。

“啊，是这样，是这样……”约翰逊说， 掏出一块手帕，擦了擦额角。“那么说来，这是有先例可循的……”

“是的，先生。根据我们先祖立下的规定，我已经向他赠送一样我家族的礼物，作为立约的证明。现在我依法请求在此完成正式的仪式，让这誓约受到魔力的保护和约束。”

“容我强调，这是在你擅闯牢房的情况下实现的，格雷夫斯先生。”麦克达夫说，显然对珀西瓦尔公然无视了他的命令耿耿于怀。

“而你还想要求在本法庭前进行仪式，让我们赐予你祝福？”一位端座在高处席位上满头银发、穿着紫色长袍的老女巫尖声说。她是被称为“玛姬”的玛格丽特·杜蓬，魔法法律执行部部长，也是最高法庭连续十几年来的首席审判官。“你可知道这个默然者是个巨大的隐患，随时都可能置我们的巫师世界于危险之中？”

“我只请求国会准许庇护一位我们的同族，夫人。”珀西瓦尔回答。 “在这里的是一位未成年的巫师，一位魔法世界的孤儿，他的魔力失控正是由于长年受其麻鸡养母虐待所致。我请求我们的巫师同胞接纳他，帮助他，让他在我们之间生活，而非把这个孩子像头野兽和怪物那样关押起来。”

玛姬举起那副挂在她胸前、镶着银和紫水晶的狭长眼镜，短短瞥了克雷登斯一眼。孩子对突如其来的关注显得不知所措。

“已知的魔咒中并没有分离默默然与宿主的方法。你知道他以后不可能像正常的巫师那样掌握魔法，对吧？他可能一直都会是个哑炮了。”

“我理解，夫人。”

“据说被默默然附身的宿主必定早夭。就算你执意要带这个孩子走，他也未必能够再活多久。你能给他多少时间的自由，五年？十年？”

珀西瓦尔知道她说的都是事实，但他还是因为这话里的漠然而感到寒冷。

“最厉害的巫师也战胜不了死亡，夫人。”他用自己最镇定的语气回答，“然而为生命而抗争永远应当是种荣耀，哪怕只能换回一日光阴，又何足惜？正是凭着这样的信念我们才战胜了肃清者和种种困难，建立并且维系我们的巫师社会至今。如果我们要在这里放任这个孩子自生自灭，就等于是背弃了我们的先祖留下的教导。”

她的目光移向了珀西瓦尔。他只是挺直了腰板，迎接那挑剔的审视。

“那么，最高法庭的判决是什么，玛姬？”约翰逊又擦了擦额头，侧过身征询地望着老女巫，似乎希望尽快结束这场审判。

她沉吟片刻，布满沟壑的脸上面无表情。偌大的厅堂里鸦雀无声。珀西瓦尔看向角落里的克雷登斯，男孩并不太明白这里正在发生什么，只是被沉重的气氛感染，小脸看起来更苍白了。说实话他也没有十足的把握，但如果这也行不通，他不知道还有什么办法能帮助这个男孩了。

“法庭赐予你对这个男孩的监护权，格雷夫斯先生。你将对他的行为全权负责，直至他成年。但倘若默然者的能力失控，你将会与他面临同等的刑罚，作为监管不力的惩罚。”

珀西瓦尔心中松了一口气。“我接受，庭上。”

老女巫缓缓起身，从袖中抽出自己的魔杖。“那就开始吧。主席先生？”

“噢，好的，好的……”约翰逊忙不失迭地站起来。他朝看守着克雷登斯的两名白袍傲罗点点头，他们便收起魔杖，自动向后退去。

所有列席的巫师都站了起来。玛姬从自己的位子走下来，一路来到台阶最下面。在法庭上首席审判官有最高决定权，连约翰逊主席也为她让开道，站到她左侧。麦克达夫一脸不悦，但也只能站到她的右侧。

“上这来，年轻巫师。”玛姬对克雷登斯说。男孩因为巫师这个词面露怯色，但却服从了那威严的声音。他小步走到阶梯前，面对珀西瓦尔站好。

玛姬用自己的魔杖轻点珀西瓦尔的肩膀，示意他跪下。她的魔杖是古老的橡木制成的，陪伴她的年头几乎超过了在场所有巫师的年纪。

“伸出你们的左臂。”

珀西瓦尔解开衬衣袖口，挽起袖子，又拉过男孩的手。他还披着那件囚室里穿的衣服，两条纤细的手臂光裸在外面。男孩驯服地任他摆弄，他的手指上还套着珀西瓦尔的家族戒指。

“以我们的先祖之名，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你将宣誓成为这名男孩，克雷登斯·拜尔本的保护者。以魔法为证，你们将在此链接。”玛姬说着，一道红色的光带从她的杖尖冒出来，分成两股细丝，缠绕在珀西瓦尔和克雷登斯的手臂上。男孩发出一声轻轻的惊叫，但珀西瓦尔用一种轻柔而不容置疑的力道握着他的手腕，阻止他移动。

那道红光渗入皮肤，留下微弱的暖意。孩子不再挣扎，瞪大眼睛，充满敬畏地望着魔咒在手上生效。

珀西瓦尔念出古老的誓言：“我将视你如同己出，我的屋宇将对你敞开，我的面包和盐与你共享。你我虽非血脉相承，但自此密不可分。” 

“誓言既成。”玛姬宣布，收起魔杖。魔法在他们的手腕上分别留下一道淡淡的红色印记，像是一圈燃烧的火焰，又像是一轮荆棘花环。

“好了，先生们，还有玛姬女士，”约翰逊搓了搓手，“既然事情解决了，我们就这么散会吧，谢谢你们……三点钟我们还有一个国际会议……”他对珀西瓦尔匆匆点了点头，就走下了台阶。巫师们开始陆续离开大厅。麦克达夫从珀西瓦尔身边走过，连看都没看他一眼。

珀西瓦尔仍然跪在原地。他抬头看着克雷登斯，男孩似乎还沉浸在亲眼见到魔法的兴奋和好奇之中，小脸上也多了一丝血色。“……先生？”他小声地开口，“现、现在我们要做什么？”

珀西瓦尔把一只手放在他肩膀上，感到孩子身体的热量穿过单薄的衣物。

“现在，我们回家。”

 

格雷夫斯家在纽约有一处房产，但珀西瓦尔自二十岁起就从家里搬了出来。这些年来他都住在切尔西的一栋公寓里。公寓完全是按单身汉的需要布置的，有一间主卧，一间书房兼具招待人用的客房，还有宽敞的客厅，两扇大窗面向街边敞开。

现在克雷登斯站在他的客厅正中间，光裸的双足踩在地板上，珀西瓦尔先前没有注意到他们把他的鞋子也没收了。之前他试着用裁剪咒给男孩修整了一下那身简陋的衣服，但效果差强人意。他寻思着明天首先得带克雷登斯去买些衣物。他应该有十三岁了，但身形跟十岁儿童没有什么区别。

从国会大厦出来之后，珀西瓦尔拉着他幻影显形直接来到了公寓门前，男孩显然还未习惯这种交通方式，整张小脸皱成一团。他毕竟还是个孩子，在珀西瓦尔对他反复解释没有人会再关押他或是惩罚他之后，克雷登斯对巫师的恐惧逐渐消退了些，一直被压抑的好奇心又重新涌了上来，不停地来回转头打量着房间里的陈设。发现那些画框和相片里的人影都会移动时，他不由得张开嘴巴，发出低声惊叹，又赶忙捂住嘴。

珀西瓦尔被这景象微微逗乐了。“你可以开口问的，克雷登斯。以后这里就是你的家了。” 

“真的？我可以……住在这里？我，我不用回到孤儿院了？”

“没错。”珀西瓦尔再次对他保证，“书房有一张床，我会把办公用的东西挪到我的房间。日后那里就是你的卧室了。”

克雷登斯似乎仍然不是十分相信。

“记得之前在你手上留下的那个标记吗？那是一个咒语，是巫师用来收养孩子用的。它会在没有血缘的家人之间建立一道联系，说明你从现在起会受到我的保护。” 珀西瓦尔温和地提醒他。

克雷登斯睁大眼睛，努力消化这些事实。“所以……你是一个巫师，格雷夫斯先生。”

“我是。而且现在我们是家人了，你可以叫我珀西瓦尔。”

“我们之前待的那个地方……那些穿着袍子的人……”克雷登斯慢慢说，“他们都是……巫师。” 

珀西瓦尔点点头。“你也是一个巫师，克雷登斯。你的母亲是一位女巫，你是这个世界的一员。”

“所以说，我也可以学……魔法？像你们那样？”孩子这句话里没有畏惧或憎恶，反而带着好奇与一点点渴望。

对这个问题珀西瓦尔就没有那么确信了，但他不忍在此刻让男孩失望。“你需要先花一点时间掌握巫师世界的基本常识，然后我们会想办法帮助你，克雷登斯。在那之前，你想吃晚饭吗？”

男孩小心地点点头，然后又大着胆子问：“所以你会，用魔法变出面包什么的吗？”

“遗憾的是，魔法无法凭空变出食物，这是甘普基本变形法则的五大限制之一。你以后会了解的，”珀西瓦尔说，耸耸肩，“我一个人住，所以平时不怎么下厨，我想今天我们可以出去吃点什么……”

就在这时，房门上那个苍鹰形状的青铜门环突然张嘴叫起来，“有访客！杰维斯·格雷夫斯！”

克雷登斯吓得一激灵，扭头寻找声音的来源。珀西瓦尔则心中一沉。“别害怕，克雷登斯，那是我的父亲。”他对男孩解释道，一面走过去打开门，果然看见老格雷夫斯站在那里。

杰维斯·格雷夫斯是最老派的那种巫师，即使在夏季也穿着一身黑色长衣，系着绸缎领带，手上戴着好几枚宝石戒指。他右手紧紧拄着一根手杖，银质的把手雕刻着格雷夫斯家族的族徽鹰头图案。他本人也是个面目像老鹰一样的男人，两鬓的银发因为年纪的缘故已经几乎覆盖了原本铁灰色的头发。老格雷夫斯径自走进室内，皱着眉头打量了一下四周。

“你更换了门上的防护咒语，没有通知我。” 他开口便语气不善。

“距你上一次拜访已经过了很久了，父亲。”珀西瓦尔说， “我很久都不在家，加强一点防护是很正常的。”

他父亲干脆地说：“我听说国会发生的事了。这件事我不允许。”

珀西瓦尔预料到了他此行的目的。他父亲从来就不是一个喜欢花时间客套的人，这些年来他们对话的次数更是屈指可数。而他选择一得到消息就亲自登门已经说明了他的态度。“事情已经解决了，父亲。我并不需要征询你的许可。”

“胡闹！你知道自己在做什么吗？现在国会上上下下都在议论，”他父亲锐利的目光转到克雷登斯身上， “收养一个哑炮，看在丹恩的份上！你以为他们会怎么想？” 

珀西瓦尔向前迈了一步，遮住克雷登斯。他对克雷登斯说：“你能去书房等一会，让我们谈完话吗？”男孩看起来有些惊慌，但还是顺从地点点头。珀西瓦尔在他身后关上房门，施了一个静音咒，这才回过头来。

“如果你只是为了来表达不满，大可以像以前那样寄些吼叫信来。” 

他父亲没有理会。 “你这是在自毁前途。你知道麦克达夫这下会怎么看你？他本来都快退休了，安全部长的位置非你莫属，而这下我还得去跟那个老家伙求情——”

“我不需要你为我的事业做任何谋划。”珀西瓦尔忍住怒气，“我早就是一个成年人了，这是我自己的决定。”

“荒唐！”他父亲斥责道，“你总是凭冲动行事，那时候也是，你本可以留在纽约，好好经营自己在国会的前途，却跑去搅和什么欧洲的战事；如果你在那里出了什么意外，谁来承担家族义务？现在又跑出来这么个野孩子！你心里还有没有格雷夫斯家的荣誉？”

“现在我成了不顾家族荣誉的那个了？” 珀西瓦尔冷笑，“当年阿里斯塔离家的时候你是怎么说的？哦等等，那时候你觉得我没有抓住他的扫帚尾巴，阻止他从家里逃跑。” 

他父亲的脸色一下子变得更阴沉了。“你怎么敢跟我提阿里斯塔的事。”

“为什么不呢，父亲，好像你曾经关心过他似的。”珀西瓦尔讥讽道，“你不过是气那向来受宠爱的小儿子违逆了你的命令，而现在你永远也无法再操控他——”

“不准，用这种口气对我说话。”老格雷夫斯厉声说。

两个男人互相瞪视着，有片刻，谁也没说话。

最后他父亲终于先开口了：“你让我非常失望，珀西瓦尔。” 

“我从没让你满意过，父亲，”珀西瓦尔说，苦涩地勾起嘴角，“让我们都认清现实吧；反正你也只剩这一个儿子可以撒气了。”

老格雷夫斯怒视着他。他伸出一根带着硕大戒指的手指，指着克雷登斯所在的房间，“那个小孩不可能成为格雷夫斯家的人。不管你要怎么胡来，别忘记这一点。”

“我已经宣过誓了，他现在是我的被保护人，” 珀西瓦尔卷起袖子露出手腕上淡红色的魔法印记，冲他父亲挥了一下，“只要魔法的效力还存在一天，我就对他负有责任。即便是你也不能改变这个事实，父亲。”

年长的男人不再说话。他生硬地转过身，拄着拐杖出门去了。珀西瓦尔甚至都没费力送别。他向后跌进壁炉旁的一张沙发椅，长出了一口气，伸手耙过自己的头发。

过了一会，书房门发出轻微的吱呀一响，克雷登斯怯生生地探出头来：“格雷夫斯先生？”

珀西瓦尔忍住又要叹气的冲动。可能要花上点时间才能让这男孩改过称呼了。他招手让克雷登斯走出来：“来吧，我们先去吃饭。”他顿了顿，招出一双自己的鞋，用魔杖将鞋缩成合适的尺寸，让男孩穿上。克雷登斯一时被魔法吸引了注意力，将刚才发生的事抛诸脑后，好奇地打量着如今完全合脚的鞋子。珀西瓦尔揽过男孩，带他朝大门走去。

离去之前，他望了一眼摆在壁炉上的一枚相框。一个半长头发的英俊少年穿着伊法莫尼的蓝色袍子，耳朵上挂着造型古怪的尖牙耳饰，手里抓着一只猫狸子，正眉眼含笑地回望着他。

珀西瓦尔合上了门。


	6. Chapter 6

6

克雷登斯早上醒来的时候以为这是又一个梦。他发觉自己睡在一张洁白宽敞的单人床上，在一间贴着典雅淡色墙纸的房间醒来，床边上是一面高得触及天花板的实木书柜。墙上有一面古怪的小钟，表盘上没有数字，却写着“高度警戒” “危险” “危急情况”等等字眼。看到刺眼的阳光已经穿透百叶窗，照在被单上，更是让他大为惊奇。这一定已经超过八点了，要是在平时，妈是绝对不会让他们睡到六点半以后的。

到这时他才回想起这短短几天里发生的一连串事。教堂的爆炸，很多穿着袍子自称巫师的人把他捉走，还有那道黑色的旋风朝妈冲过去……克雷登斯打了个寒颤，抓紧了盖在身上的毯子。他们没告诉他妈最后怎么样了，但克雷登斯已经足够大到理解这种事了。

克雷登斯并不恨妈。大多时候，他只是害怕惹她生气。他一直是一个迟钝的小孩，动作很慢，说话也不利索，难怪妈并不喜欢他。至少她把他和切斯蒂提带回了家照顾，让他们有饭吃，还有自己的房间睡。在孤儿院的时候每过几周都有体质弱的小孩得病死去。克雷登斯已经不记得自己原来的家是什么样了，只依稀记得自己曾经在一座巨大的壁炉前面玩耍，炉子里跳动着翠绿色的火光……妈为此也埋怨过，说他是个愚笨的小孩。而现在她死了。是他身体里面的那个东西害死了她。克雷登斯把自己在毯子里又裹得紧了一点。他还是没有弄懂自己是怎么了，但格雷夫斯解释说那就像得了一种寄生虫病，在他身体里的这个东西不断地吸收他的魔力，就像一个不断打气的气球那样，最后因为不能负荷而爆炸了。格雷夫斯先生那样自然地谈论魔法和巫师，让克雷登斯听得战战兢兢，要在以前只要妈发现他们提到任何巫术和神怪有关的事，都免不了一顿毒打。但格雷夫斯先生说，以后克雷登斯还会接触到各种这样的事，他还可以自己学习魔法的知识。

他要跟巫师一起生活了！

想到这里，克雷登斯赶紧从床上跳起来。如果他赖床，会不会让格雷夫斯先生生气？他说这里以后就是他的家，还要克雷登斯直呼他的教名，但克雷登斯可拿不准他之后会不会改变主意。他蹑手蹑脚地推开房门，来到客厅里。

格雷夫斯先生已经坐在沙发椅上了。他穿着整齐，正在读报纸。

“早，”他头也不抬地招呼道，克雷登斯注意到那份报纸的首栏写着“纽约幽灵报”，底下的照片上人影攒动。

“早，早上好，格雷夫斯先生。”

格雷夫斯先生抬起头来了，弯了弯眉毛。然而他对此没表示什么。

“我不知道你都习惯吃些什么，我一般不怎么吃早饭。”他指了指厨房餐桌上一只白瓷盘里搁着昨天从餐馆里拿回来的多余餐包。“如果太少了，一定要告诉我。你会喝咖啡吗？”

克雷登斯迟疑地摇摇头。“面包和水就很好了……先生。” 

格雷夫斯先生放下报纸，朝他走过来，微微弯下腰。“克雷登斯，你十三岁了，虽然还是个孩子，但我不会把你当做什么都不懂的婴孩。”他说，“从今以后如果你想要什么、不想要什么，或者有什么问题，都必须自己提出来，这样我才能够明白。好吗？”

克雷登斯点点头，尽力表现得认真。格雷夫斯先生又抬了抬眉毛。他这样做的时候额头上会出现两道皱纹，但在他的脸上看起来不是要发怒的征兆，反而给人一种放心的感觉。

“今天我请假了，不用去上班，”格雷夫斯先生说，“所以一会吃完饭，我们可以去采购一些你的生活用品，我还得给你找些书本……你识字吗？”

“我学过拼写，”克雷登斯犹豫地告诉他，“妈让我们每天读祷文。”

格雷夫斯先生嘟哝了一些类似“梅林的羽毛笔保佑”的话，然后说，“我觉得你可能需要学习一些额外的内容。不过别担心，我会教你的，你可以从最简单的介绍魔法的书籍看起。”

他拉开餐桌旁的一把椅子，示意克雷登斯也坐过来，然后一抬手就让咖啡壶从厨房的台子上飞过来，自动给他面前的杯子斟满。克雷登斯入迷地看着。

“先生……我可以问一个问题吗？”

格雷夫斯先生对他鼓励地一点头。

“昨天，我们看到那些巫师用魔法的时候……他们都拿着魔——魔法棒——”“——那叫做魔杖。”珀西瓦尔轻轻纠正，“——嗯，魔杖。为什么你不需要呢？”

“我刚才用的叫做无杖魔法，”格雷夫斯先生解释道，“这是一种比较高级的施法方式，需要多年的学习，而且每个人在这方面的天赋有所不同。对于大部分人来说，要准确地施展一个咒语，必须借助魔杖的辅助。”

他抬手招来自己的魔杖，向克雷登斯展示那乌木杖身和装饰简洁的手柄。“每根魔杖都是独一无二的，杖芯材料和木材的选取决定了魔杖的个性，也关系到它是否能够为你所用。常有人说是魔杖选择巫师——它们自己会决定效忠哪位主人。”

格雷夫斯先生握住魔杖，轻点桌上的方糖罐，说：“ _羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨_ ！”

像是有只看不见的手抓着，糖罐的盖子在了半空中漂浮起来。克雷登斯目不转睛地看着方糖一粒粒从打开的罐子里飞出来，以相等的间距排列着悬浮在他面前。格雷夫斯又挥了挥魔杖，糖块一粒粒翻滚着堆到他面前的盘子里，融合在一起，然后又从顶端蔓生出枝桠来，最后变成了一棵糖霜凝成的白色小树。

克雷登斯都忘记合拢嘴了。格雷夫斯先生脸上浮现出一个微微的笑容。“等你学习了基本魔法原理以后也能够这么做。”

克雷登斯心中忧虑一闪而过。“那如果……如果我不能学会魔法呢？那个……在国会的女士就说过我不能控制自己的魔力，就没法成为巫师，还会继续给别人带来危险。”

格雷夫斯先生显然没有料到他会记得那些话。他放下魔杖，沉吟片刻。

“我记得……我第一次显现出魔法的时候，是九岁。对于我们这样全是巫师的大家族来说，其实已经有些晚了。”

克雷登斯有些迷惑地听他讲述。“那年我们在密歇根湖度暑假，我和我母亲、弟弟一起在湖上划船。我忙着捞水里的小鱼，大半个身子已经探出了船外面，一不留神，就翻进了水里。我母亲觉得那时我终于要显现魔力了，于是她没有救我，而是任我朝湖里沉下去。我记得清清楚楚，虽然是八月份，湖水却凉的吓人，我以为自己要淹死了……”

“然后呢？你怎么办？”克雷登斯不由得急着问。格雷夫斯轻笑一声。“最后我自己飞了起来，越过湖面，落在了岸上。魔法终究还是找到了我。” 

他又一挥魔杖，克雷登斯面前的糖霜树枝自动四散而落，重新变成了方糖块。 “我想说的是，魔法显现于每个人的方式各有不同。克雷登斯，你通过一种非常艰难的方式发现了自己的魔法，但这只是说明你很特别。与众不同并不是一件坏事……”

格雷夫斯先生清清嗓子，似乎从某种回忆中醒来。“总之，不要现在就丧失信心。”他说着，又呷了一口咖啡。

接下来他们准备出门之前发生了一件小插曲。克雷登斯知道自己以后应该要习惯东西飞舞在空中或者凭空出现，然而他还是被那个随着一声爆响出现在空气中的生物吓得不轻。 

这是一个长着大大的脑袋、一对尖耳，肤色暗黄的生物，个头只有克雷登斯一半高。外貌有点像童话里的小精灵——克雷登斯是在一本别人捐赠的书里的插图上看到的，妈不允许他们看这种怪力乱神的故事，他把书偷偷藏在床下才让这书免于被撕毁的命运。

“你好呀，希巴。”格雷夫斯先生说，看起来毫不意外，他对克雷登斯解释，“这是希巴，我们家的家养小精灵。她为我们家族服务已经很多年了。”

克雷登斯这才发现它……她是女的。她穿着的东西不太像衣服，而像是坐凳罩子之类的东西，绣有精致的蕾丝花边，用一条带子系在腰间，还别着把刷子。他猜这个小精灵可能是做那种有钱人家的女佣一样的工作。 “尊敬的珀西瓦尔主人回来了，”小精灵尖声说。“珀西瓦尔主人外出期间，希巴把主人的房子照管得还让主人满意吗？”

“多谢你，希巴，”格雷夫斯说，“但我记得之前请你一星期过来查看一次。你三天前才来过，不是吗？”

“希巴是担心主人从欧洲受苦回来，有什么不适应，”小精灵朝他躬了躬声，“珀西瓦尔主人生活太简朴了，这地方没有一个女主人照料，珀西瓦尔主人每天工作到很晚回来，也不能吃上热饭——”

“这是我父亲的主意，对吧？”格雷夫斯先生好整以暇打断她。“昨天我们又吵了一架，所以他派你来打探我们在做什么。” 

小精灵转转眼珠。“珀西瓦尔主人多虑了。希巴怎么敢参合主人们的正事。”

格雷夫斯先生没和她争辩。“好吧。既然你来了，就正好帮我办一件事。我要你去我们家的裁缝铺子给克雷登斯订几套常用的衣物，一顶帽子，还有鞋子。”

小精灵这才第一次正眼看向克雷登斯。克雷登斯昨晚只见到格雷夫斯老先生没几分钟，却觉得这小精灵的眼神跟那老人看着自己的十分类似。“那成衣店是格雷夫斯家世代定做衣服的地方。”

“ 我不想带他去麻鸡的地方买衣服，人太多，怕出乱子。”格雷夫斯先生耸耸肩，像是没听出她话里的暗示，“哈，当然你也可以回家里去找我们的旧衣服，不过我怀疑即使是阿里斯塔的衣服也太旧了——”

“万万使不得！让一个外人去穿格雷夫斯家的衣物！”小精灵大惊失色。“尊敬的女主人若还在世会怎么想？”

格雷夫斯先生不笑了。“我今天还有很多事要办。去给这孩子定些合身的衣服，跟裁缝说记在我的账上。”他草草扯下一旁的便笺簿写了一张字条，递给希巴，“还有什么问题吗？”

小精灵立刻不说话了。她伸出瘦长的双手接过纸条，对着格雷夫斯先生深深鞠了一躬，然后打了个响指。一条皮尺从她的腰带里飞出来，绕着克雷登斯转了好几圈，希巴喃喃自语着记下几个尺寸，收回皮尺，似乎准备离开。然而格雷夫斯先生举起手，把她叫住了。“希巴。克雷登斯现在是我正式的养子，他不是一个‘外人’。接下来你也要牢牢记住这一点，好吗？”

小精灵琥珀色的眼睛闪烁了一下，再度深深鞠躬。“当然，珀西瓦尔主人。”格雷夫斯先生平静地挥挥手，“去吧。”

小精灵如同来的时候一样又凭空消失在空气中。格雷夫斯先生没再解释什么，只是让克雷登斯准备出门。但克雷登斯有种感觉他让小精灵去办事，并不是单纯为了要做衣服的缘故。

那天他们确实有很多事要做，格雷夫斯先生带他去了一条隐藏在格林威治村的巫师商店街。克雷登斯一开始有点紧张，以为人们会对他指指点点，发现他不是一个巫师，或者认出他就是那个引起教堂爆炸的人，但事实上没有人对他们投来过多注意。格雷夫斯先生说发生在国会的一切是对外保密的。紧接着克雷登斯就把这一切抛诸脑后了：他长这么大第一次见到这么多新奇玩意，别说巫师的店铺，就是纽约普通的商店街他也很少有机会去。 

他来来回回看着那些橱窗里陈列着的糖果，高耸夸张的巫师帽，还有形状古怪的植物根茎。他还在一家卖水蛇和猫头鹰的宠物店前面站了很久，简直像脚下生了根。格雷夫斯先生看起来倒很有可能真的给他买一条蛇当宠物，但克雷登斯知道自己不该滥用那个权力，所以根本没有开口问。克雷登斯已经得到一组羽毛笔和笔记本，一个小的黄铜天文仪，还有几本关于美国巫师历史和介绍魔法的书，格雷夫斯先生说都是让他用来学习的。他甚至还给克雷登斯买了个冰激凌甜筒，加了许多焦糖和碎果仁。

冰激凌实在太大了，克雷登斯还来不及吃完一半，就开始融化，他连忙去吮吸流下来的糖液，却发现有更多从另一侧淌下来，一路流到了手臂上，一时间手忙脚乱。

格雷夫斯先生看着他，鲜少流露表情的脸上却突然绽出一抹笑意，让他整个人看起来都显得柔和了。此刻他伸出拇指，抹掉了克雷登斯下巴上沾到的一点糖浆，然后做了个手势。克雷登斯发现手指间的粘腻感突然一扫而净，才明白这也是魔法。

那是个多么温柔的笑容啊，克雷登斯想。很久以后克雷登斯试着回忆，觉得可能就是从这一刻开始，一个念头逐渐在他心里变得清晰起来：他想要当个巫师。


	7. Chapter 7

7

珀西瓦尔只请了两天假，就回到魔法安全部上班了。他很清楚收养克雷登斯这事忤逆了国会高层不少人的意愿，如果再耽搁工作，只会落下更多话柄。然而一回到办公室他才发现，自己手里的案子都被移交给了他人，取而代之的是无穷无尽的报告和文书。

麦克达夫明摆着是要他坐冷板凳，但珀西瓦尔知道现在解释或者道歉都没有意义了。成为一个格雷夫斯教会他的第一件事就是为自己的行为负责，而他无意懊悔自己的所作所为。

平心而论，珀西瓦尔也知道自己算不上合适的家长人选，他基本上对抚养孩子一无所知，但如果收养克雷登斯能够让这个男孩免于跟那些杀人犯和精神病人一起，在铁栏之后度过余生的命运，他看不出还有什么其余的选择。

开头一周是艰难的。白天他不得不把克雷登斯留在家里；等到他处理完繁琐枯燥的工作回到家，往往已经是九十点以后，只够跟孩子稍微相处一阵，就该让他上床睡觉了。食物也大都是从外面买的。在他向家养小精灵施压之后，希巴仍然隔三差五来为他来打扫房子，清理衣物。珀西瓦尔知道在他父亲授意下，小精灵会坚持不懈地出现，顺便监视他们的举动。

他倒不认为希巴真能做出什么加害克雷登斯的事。她基本上算是代替了他那神经脆弱的母亲照看珀西瓦尔长大的，珀西瓦尔觉得她对瘦弱的克雷登斯也还多少抱着些怜悯之心；虽然她对待男孩的方式更像是对待主人一时兴起捡回来的小狗小猫。但说实话，现在任何额外的帮助都是好的。

珀西瓦尔更在意的是克雷登斯本身。男孩是安静的，太安静了，当他们共处一室的时候，几乎很难感觉到他的存在；如非问他问题，他几乎不主动开口说话。自从珀西瓦尔给他买了那些书本，他就埋头苦读，但珀西瓦尔稍微检查之下就发现，男孩认的字非常有限，让他看充满陌生词汇和艰涩咒语的巫师书籍显然太艰难了。克雷登斯很沮丧，似乎把这当做自己没能通过某种考验的证明，他变得更加努力了。珀西瓦尔认为他的动力至少是件好事。他们还没探讨到克雷登斯身上寄宿的默默然和他的魔法之间的关系，现在而言让男孩理解这些还为时过早了。

一切似乎在朝着正确的方向发展。到了周四晚上，克雷登斯打破了一个盘子。

孤儿院和养母的训练让克雷登斯养成了自觉的习惯，每次吃完饭，他都会抢着收拾碗盘清洗，虽然珀西瓦尔一开始跟他说过可以用清洁魔咒，但克雷登斯几乎是出于惯性坚持这么做，他也就随男孩去了。

这天珀西瓦尔下班稍早些，所以他们是一起吃的晚饭。饭后，珀西瓦尔坐在客厅看书，让男孩在厨房捣鼓。克雷登斯打开橱柜，想把擦干的盘子放进去。但柜子对他来说太高了些，他不得不垫着脚，一个不留神，雪白的盘子掉在瓷砖地面上，砸得粉碎。

珀西瓦尔闻声过来的时候看到他跪在地上，呆呆地望着那个摔碎的盘子。

“克雷登斯！你在干什么？”

克雷登斯顿时脸色煞白。“对、对不起！”他在地板上缩的更小了，慌乱地去捡散落的瓷器碎片。珀西瓦尔赶紧抓住他的手腕，但那双小手上已经被划出了几道口子。“停下，克雷登斯。看着我。”

男孩惶恐地睁大眼睛。“你……你会把我送走吗，先生？”

珀西瓦尔心里一沉，继而有种怒火翻涌上来。男孩显然误会了他愤怒的对象，整个人瑟瑟发抖起来。这一瞬间他不再是个十三岁男孩，而又变回了珀西瓦尔在教堂废墟里发现的那头被困、无助的小兽。

珀西瓦尔只觉得胸中的那股火焰渐渐地萎缩、湮灭，直至变得冰凉。

他对着盘子无声地念了句修复如初，让它变回原来的样子。然后他把克雷登斯扶起来，用魔法抚平他手上被碎片划出的伤痕。“你在这很安全。我不会送走你，克雷登斯。”他说了一遍又一遍。男孩终于不太发抖了，但仍然出奇地安静。珀西瓦尔只得把他抱起来，走到书房——如今已经被改造成克雷登斯的卧室，把他放在床上，给他掖好被子。

他抚摸克雷登斯柔软的头发，动作轻柔，除此之外他不敢做更多，仿佛再多一点碰触会让这男孩碎裂。他知道这种时候一般的巫师父母或许会给孩子唱支歌，或者讲个故事，但他自己的母亲从没那么做过，没有为他或他弟弟唱过哪怕一支歌。珀西瓦尔只能坐在床前，一遍遍抚摸孩子的头发，直到黑暗像张毯子一样包围他们。克雷登斯睡着的时候小脸安详宁静，不再被恐惧笼罩，而珀西瓦尔坐在黑暗里，久久一动不动。

他可以用一个咒语修好破碎的瓷器，或是治愈伤口，但珀西瓦尔知道他面前的这个男孩所需要的不止这些，远远不够。

 

第二天中午，塞西莉娅把他堵在了三楼的扫帚间前面。

“你看起来就像踩到了狐媚子的大粪。”她直截了当地说，“到底怎么了，格雷夫斯先生？”

她只有五尺二寸高，不知怎么却显得令人生畏，这可能是这份工作赋予她的能力。作为一名老练的傲罗，塞西莉娅已经通过旁敲侧击打听到了珀西瓦尔向国会据理力争、收养男孩的事，现在，她运用同样的职业技能从珀西瓦尔嘴里撬出了事情的具体经过。

此刻他们俩并排坐在并不宽敞的扫帚间里。塞西莉娅带来了一些黏糊糊的糖霜饼干，在往常，珀西瓦尔对这类甜食敬而远之，但今天他只是无言地接过一块。

“我以为你只是很擅长追捕坏蛋，没想到你还能上庭辩护。”她说，“我都能想到麦克达夫气炸的模样了。怪不得他这些天丢给你那么多报表去填。”

“也许他已经等着把我发配到魔杖登记管理处了。”珀西瓦尔说，咬了一口小甜饼。

她一脸惊愕地望着他。“你在说笑话。慈悲的茉西·露易丝啊，事情真的有那么糟？”珀西瓦尔反而无奈地笑了。“这是我自己决定的事，塞西莉娅。要有什么后果也都应该是我来承担。”

“要知道，没有人要求你去拯救这个孩子。”塞西莉娅实事求是地说。

“我不是要逞英雄或者什么的，西茜。但我看到他的时候，我只是觉得应该有人来为他做点什么……”他摇摇头，“我希望我能够为他做点什么。”

她小心地端详着他。“嘿，我可不是在质疑。我想说的是……别企图成为这个孩子的一切。他现在可能是一无所有了，但你不需要成为他的救世主，或者他的世界支柱，或者他赖以呼吸的氧气。就像任何正常父母对他们的孩子一样，给他关爱，替他担心，为他做错的事责怪他，这样就足够了。”

珀西瓦尔思考了一阵她的话。“你又没结婚生子，怎么会对这种事如此了解？”

“这是对一位淑女该说的话吗？我还以为你是个教养良好的世家子弟，格雷夫斯！”她立即对他横眉竖眼，“如果你从小成长在二十六个兄弟姐妹加表亲的大家庭里，自然就会懂了。”

“谢谢你的忠告，塞西莉娅。”珀西瓦尔真心实意地说。她对他露出一个满意的表情。“你得撑着点。我还指望我们继续做一阵搭档呢。看看麦克达夫那副样儿吧，至今还觉得年轻女巫都是些甜美无害的东西，没准过一阵他就觉得我也只配去抄写信件、掸掸灰尘了。”

这一次他们不约而同笑起来。

“另外一个建议？”过了一会，塞西莉娅说，“你可以带他出去走走，一起做些对他来说没那么陌生的事，比如散步啊，吃饭啊，或者野餐啊。”

珀西瓦尔眨眨眼。“什么？”

“你知道吧，除了那种找片林场，花一个下午猎杀鹿角兔之外的活动？”她好心地解释，“像我们这些平民一样，去公园找片凉爽的树荫，坐下来吃吃花生酱三明治，喝点蔓越莓汁——”

“我知道什么是野餐。”珀西瓦尔稍微有点恼怒地说。

她狡黠地笑了。“明天是周六了，我有几个表亲正好来纽约拜访，我们打算去中央公园转转。 带上你的男孩一起来吧，格雷夫斯先生。” 

塞西莉娅的表亲包括一位在南方开魔药店的三十来岁女巫，和她的一对个性活泼的儿女，分别在伊法莫尼上一年级和二年级。孩子的母亲趁着假期把他们带来纽约旅游。他们在一片平缓的山坡上铺开桌布，打开野餐篮，就像周围的麻鸡们一样度过这个下午。

珀西瓦尔不知道自己上一次这样平静地坐在一片草地上是什么时候了。午后灿烂的阳光下，人们在跑步、掷飞盘、打羽毛球，或者只是悠闲地躺卧在草坪上，呼吸被烘烤过的青草的芬芳。

那两个小巫师一下子就抓住克雷登斯的手，欢笑着把他拉跑了。珀西瓦尔远远望着他们在一起奔跑游戏。克雷登斯显然很少跟同龄孩子玩耍，一时间手足无措，但随着时间推移，他的动作变得自然起来，脸上也浮现出了笑容。

“你看，孩子其实很容易快乐的，”孩子们的母亲，玛德莲娜说。她对默然者的事全无所知——他们一致决定解释说克雷登斯是珀西瓦尔新近亡故的远亲的孩子。“别担心，格雷夫斯先生，你能够做到的——在你掌握的所有魔法当中，成为父母是最最神奇的一种。”

珀西瓦尔看着她用西班牙语喊了句什么，那两个孩子便像小猎犬一样奔了过来。玛德莲娜从篮子里抽出两瓶果汁和一些点心，递给他们，孩子们很快又一哄而散。

克雷登斯跟在他们后面，气喘吁吁地出现了。因为炎热的天气和运动，他两颊泛起了一点点红晕，给那张小脸增添了一种明亮的神采，仿佛阳光穿透乌云的边缘。

这一刻，珀西瓦尔突然意识到，他可能并没有听取塞西莉娅的忠告，因为他希望的不仅仅是为这个孩子提供一片遮风挡雨的屋檐，或是一张温暖的床铺；他希望自己能够回到过去，去阻止落在他身上的每一道伤痕，他希望自己能把一根崭新的魔杖交到他手中，只要他的脸上能永远露出这种快乐的神情，他希望自己无所不能。

快傍晚的时候他们告别了塞西莉娅和她的亲戚们。珀西瓦尔带着克雷登斯沿第五大道慢慢走着，男孩还是很安静，但是这回他的安静混合着疲惫和满足。逐渐凉爽的西风吹拂着街道，带走白昼的热气。斜阳从高楼之间漏出来，落在圣帕特里克大教堂高耸入云的塔楼上，把那洁白的尖顶染成一抹金红。克雷登斯出神地望着那一幕，珀西瓦尔不确定此刻他在想着什么。

“克雷登斯……我还有一件事要告诉你。”他考虑了一阵，最后还是决定告诉男孩这个消息。

今天早上珀西瓦尔从医院方面得到通知，切斯蒂提·拜尔本已经康复了。他们用魔咒治愈了她的伤口，甚至治好了她的肺病。然而仍然没有任何迹象说明她能够使用魔法。

“因为我们的社会对于非魔法人群有严格的保密规定，所以我们不得不清除她脑袋里跟巫师有关的记忆，把她送回麻鸡的世界。他们已经决定把她送往一家在马里兰州的声名良好的孤儿院，在那里他们会教她读书识字。她会得到妥善的照顾。”

克雷登斯默默地听着。孩子并没有追问，只是用一种非常听天由命的方式接受了他的解释。“所以，她会忘记妈……还有我的事吗？”

“我恐怕是的。”珀西瓦尔说。

“我以后还能去看她吗？”

“你不能让她认识到你的真实身份，因为法律禁止我们向麻鸡透露任何巫师世界的信息。”珀西瓦尔说，“我很抱歉。她不能记起你，克雷登斯。”

克雷登斯低下头。“这样对她是好的。”他小声说。

而那孩子的下一句话更是完全出乎珀西瓦尔的预料。

“先生……我可以进教堂吗？我……我想为妈和切斯蒂提祈祷。”

作为一个最正统家庭出身的巫师，珀西瓦尔自然从来没有进过教堂。但他不得不承认麻鸡在这栋建筑上确实倾注了他们的虔心：洁白的大理石立柱雕刻着繁复的纹样，一直攀升到天顶；夕阳穿过新修成的彩绘玻璃，在地板上制造出彩虹般的光晕。在这里他们竭力营造出了另一个世界，尽管不是充斥着魔法与神奇造物的世界，但却是另一个比他们所处的世界更纯净、更美好、更远离纷扰的地方。

他站在门口，看着克雷登斯熟稔地穿过一排排礼拜用的长椅，走到大厅尽头的十字架前面跪下。临近傍晚，教堂里已经没有什么人了，昏暗的大厅里缭绕着香烛焚烧的味道。男孩祈祷的背影看起来遥远又渺小。

过了一会，克雷登斯站起来。珀西瓦尔看到这个小小的生灵自黑暗中朝他走来，在朦胧的烛光照耀下，他那张小脸格外苍白清晰，看起来有点忧伤，但却宁静，还带着一点坚决，以及一种超越年龄的悲悯。

“谢谢你等我，先生。”男孩说，“我们回去吧。”

此时此刻，说他面前的是天使或是未名之物 (Obscurial)，似乎都不为过；也许他们本来就是同一种事物，一种难以言明(obscure)的超自然力量。珀西瓦尔为此感到敬畏、感到震撼、感到好奇。最重要的是，他感到了希望。

他牵起男孩的手。


	8. Chapter 8

8

克雷登斯看着手里这支魔杖，充满犹豫。他们正站在客厅里。这是又一个周日傍晚，巨大的橘红色太阳懒洋洋地低悬在天边，空气仍然十分闷热。

这是克雷登斯这辈子第一次仔细端详一支真正的魔杖。魔杖有十五英寸长，通体由乌檀木打磨而成，仅仅在末端镶嵌了两道银环，比起他曾经想象过的魔杖的样子，格雷夫斯先生的这支魔杖要朴素得多，几乎就像一根普通的手杖。

“你可以试着举起来，挥挥看。”格雷夫斯先生说。克雷登斯两手轻轻地托着这支魔杖。他还对上一次有人叫他挥舞魔杖时发生的事心有余悸。但格雷夫斯先生说，妈曾经拿来逼着他使用的那根魔杖并不是一支真正意义上的魔杖，而是小矮妖的劣质仿冒品，充其量只是根被施了魔法的木条。假魔杖并无法承受集中的魔力，所以在他抓住魔杖的时候才会发生爆炸。

“当然，用你自己的魔杖效果会更好……但如今在我们的社会，只有从魔法学校毕业的巫师和女巫才能够携带魔杖，对于那些还在读的学生，在他们离开学校期间是不允许把魔杖带出来的。这都是为了巫师的保密法的需要。我之前没有先带你去买魔杖也是因为现在对魔杖的管控非常严，如果你没有获得入学许可，就不能购买魔杖。”格雷夫斯先生这么解释道。

“之前魔法国会的咒语侦测师认为你体内存在的默默然阻碍了你的魔力，可我认为那不是绝对的。” 他告诉克雷登斯，“我并不是什么魔法理论的大师，不过我也有一套自己的想法……”

克雷登斯似懂非懂地看他在客厅里踱步，两手在空中比划着。“在我看来，魔法是巫师的一种本能。在无意识的状态下一些突发的刺激会激发我们的本能，恐惧，愤怒、疼痛、求生的欲望……之前你的身体就是因为这些极端的情绪而爆发出了魔力。魔法还在那里，它一直存在于你的身体之中，现在你只是需要找到一种正确的渠道施展出来。”

慢慢地，他让克雷登斯改成用一只手握住魔杖的柄端。“试着感觉它的力量。魔杖是一种被注入了强大力量的魔法物品，它与巫师之间是会互相感应的。”

“先生……你说过魔杖都有不同的杖芯材料对吧？这根魔杖里面是什么呢？”克雷登斯想象着某种神奇的水晶或者发光的宝石之类的东西。

格雷夫斯先生挑起眉毛。“这可是对每个巫师来说至关重要的秘密，它关系到一名巫师的力量和长项。”他看出克雷登斯的退缩，赶紧改口道，“不过没关系，我可以告诉你。我的魔杖里面用的是猫豹的毛发。”

“猫豹？”

格雷夫斯先生思索着合适的形容。“是一种体型很像美洲豹的动物，不过有六条腿，非常敏捷，你不会想在打猎的时候遇到它们。”

克雷登斯听到魔杖里面装的竟是猫毛时表情一定很怪异，因为格雷夫斯先生勾起了嘴角。“来吧，就试试看。”他退后几步，留出空间。“这个家施展了很周全的防护咒语，所以别担心会发生什么意外情况。”

克雷登斯还是没有放下心，但他决定遵照格雷夫斯先生的要求。他笨拙地挥动了一下魔杖。什么事也没发生。

“别紧张。”格雷夫斯先生说。“让你的身体放松，深呼吸。摒除头脑里其他的念头。”

克雷登斯照做了。他试探性地闭上眼睛，好让自己更加集中。魔杖握在手里的分量不轻不重，木质表面光滑微凉。奇怪的是，握着这支魔杖的让他感觉非常熟悉。感觉……就像格雷夫斯先生。内敛，沉稳。让人安心。

“现在挥一挥它。”格雷夫斯先生的声音远远传来。

克雷登斯的手几乎无意识地动作了。指尖传来一股灼热，他忍不住睁开眼，发现魔杖尖端竟然冒出几颗细小的火星。

格雷夫斯先生跟他一起目不转睛地看着。“很好，现在再试一次。稍微用点力。”

克雷登斯照做了。这一次魔杖在他手里震动了一下，然后喷出一道白色的火花，直冲到对面的壁炉上，把那排镜框撞得七零八落，有一个相框还摔到了地板上。

克雷登斯赶紧放下魔杖。“对、对不起，先生！我不知道怎么控制它——”

“克雷登斯，”格雷夫斯先生几步走到他跟前，两手握住他的肩膀制止他不住的道歉。

“你做的很好。”他轻声说，语气中有种真诚让克雷登斯放下心来，确定自己没有做错什么，“现在，你可以试着说一句魔咒。试试‘荧光闪烁’——”

克雷登斯还没机会念出咒语，空空荡荡的壁炉里腾起了一道绿色火焰。一位女子的脸庞出现在那熊熊烈火之中，克雷登斯在惊吓过后认出那是不久前和他们一起去中央公园野餐的查维兹小姐。她看起来不是很高兴。

“我真讨厌飞路网，每次都弄得灰头土脸，还得花不少时间补妆。”

“我很抱歉他们没有体谅女性职员的心情。”格雷夫斯先生说，转过身面对壁炉。“不过我假设你不是为了抱怨这个才来的，塞西莉娅。在值班？”

“当然不是，因为麦克达夫已经决定把我当成传话的女秘书来用。”她翻了个白眼，“我是来告诉你安逸的案头工作生涯已经结束了，格雷夫斯先生。我们刚刚接到通知，有数名通缉中的巫师被发现在纽约出没，已经发生了交火事件。”

格雷夫斯先生瞥了一眼壁炉旁边墙上挂着的古怪时钟。“我想也是。”克雷登斯之前看见那面钟挂在书房里，如今那里成了他的房间，它便被移到了外面。现在钟面上唯一的指针颤颤巍巍地滑向了“危险”的字样。

“麦克达夫发布了紧急口令，所有三级以上的傲罗都被召集了。”塞西莉娅小姐说，“如果你不想错过作战指挥会议，就快点到国会来。”

“谢谢你这么惦记我，秘书小姐，”格雷夫斯先生一本正经地说。

“别太娇惯了，格雷夫斯。”她回敬，绿色的火焰猛地跳动了一下，然后熄灭了。

格雷夫斯先生从克雷登斯手里接过魔杖，匆匆插进自己的外套内袋。 “看来我得走了，克雷登斯。希巴会来照料你，如果有什么需要就呼唤她。”

他走出几步，又转过头来。“答应我待在家里，哪儿也别去，好吗？”待克雷登斯点头以后，他便大步迈向门口，只听房门轻响，格雷夫斯先生已经不见人影。

克雷登斯已经不是第一天独自待在这栋公寓里了，但今天房间却显得格外寂静。天色开始变暗，敞开的窗外传来蝉的嘶鸣声。他无所适从地在原地站了一会，发现壁炉上的相框仍然东倒西歪地躺着，便走过去把它们一一扶起来。

格雷夫斯先生家里为数不多的几幅装饰品都摆在壁炉上，除了一幅风景小画，剩下都是相片。趁着家中无人，克雷登斯好奇地研究起来。看起来拍摄时间最近的一张是格雷夫斯先生跟四五个男女巫师站在一片废墟前面的照片。格雷夫斯先生身上披着一件军大衣，拄着手杖，一个身材高大、留着络腮胡的男巫大力地揽着他的肩膀。他们身后的天空中隐隐飘起灰色的焦烟。接下来一张显然是在魔法国会的大厅里拍摄的，一个年轻些的格雷夫斯先生穿着长大衣，戴着一顶软呢帽，把右手按在胸前，似乎在念着什么；还有一张是格雷夫斯先生和一位不认识的年轻女士，两个人都穿着正装，但表情并不高兴。

还有一张……克雷登斯眨眨眼，不敢相信地发现，是看起来只有十七八岁的格雷夫斯先生，和几个同样年纪的男孩。他们穿着式样更像巫师的长袍，胸前系着一个金色的花结，手里拿着扫帚站在一片草坪上。背景里有一栋古老的石头城堡。在克雷登斯想要更仔细地看看格雷夫斯先生的时候，一个黑发少年跑进了画面，抓住格雷夫斯先生的胳膊使劲摇着。这男孩可能只和克雷登斯差不多大，他一脸兴奋地说着什么，格雷夫斯先生微微蹙眉，不过好像对他无可奈何。

克雷登斯看着镜框中的格雷夫斯先生被拽着走出了画面，突然意识到那个被自己碰翻的相框还倒在壁炉前的地板上，连忙附身。当他拾起相框的时候，却愣住了。

乍眼一看，他还以为这是一张更年轻的格雷夫斯先生。但相片上的少年与格雷夫斯先生感觉实在相去甚远：首先，克雷登斯就没法想象他留着一头垂到肩膀的黑发，还戴着夸张的狼爪形耳坠的模样。仔细看去，他和格雷夫斯先生也不是完全相像，少年的下巴要更秀气些，也没有格雷夫斯先生面上的两粒小痣。最重要的是，他的脸上总是一副开朗快活的神气。

克雷登斯想起格雷夫斯先生曾经提过几句他有个弟弟，不禁猜测起来。格雷夫斯先生很少谈他家人的事，除了那天晚上老格雷夫斯来访，克雷登斯也没再见到过先生的其他家人。这个少年会是他的弟弟吗？在他的所有家人之中，格雷夫斯先生是格外喜欢这个弟弟，才会单独存放着他的相片吗？

照片上的少年对他眨了眨眼，转身朝画面远方跑去，克雷登斯看着他在一座花园里追逐着一头体型巨大毛发蓬乱的猫，突然意识到，他对格雷夫斯先生的过去几乎一无所知。

珀西瓦尔走进傲罗会议室。不大的房间里此刻人头攒动，正对面的墙上挂着一张巨大的纽约地图，上面有许多不停移动的黑点，都是安全部长期监控的对象：线人、假释犯、还有一些从事不那么正当生意的商贩，比如妖精纳尔拉克之流。现在地图上有几个黑点变成了鲜红色。

塞西莉娅抱着手肘立在一旁，对他的到来微微一点头。珀西瓦尔盯着那些不停闪动的红色小点所在的位置。“那是在格林威治村吧？现在情况怎么样？”

“准确地说是盲猪酒吧。”她告诉他，“交战是从那里开始的，现在已经蔓延到整栋楼了。”

珀西瓦尔一挑眉。“纳尔拉克惹了什么事？”

塞西莉娅还没回答，麦克达夫就面色阴沉地大步走进来，外套匆匆抓在手上。 “你们都收到消息了。一名在附近巡逻的傲罗发回报告，认为其中一人是 ‘疤脸’卡尔多斯，刚刚国际巫师联盟对报告进行了确认。”

他一挥手，一张羊皮纸嗖地飞到墙上自动摊平，展露出一位眉目深邃的男巫，一侧脸上有道狭长的伤疤。通缉令的文字写着“全禁通缉：‘疤脸’奥托·卡尔多斯，原籍匈牙利，屠杀麻鸡和走私违禁魔药，携带魔杖，极其危险。”

珀西瓦尔对他有印象。“疤脸”卡尔多斯在东欧一带名气不小，战时他以高昂的价格倒卖珍稀魔药，还有各种违禁品，据说只要价钱得当，他连龙血也能弄到手。

“和他在一起的至少有五个人，可能都是通缉中的巫师，非常精通恶咒。梅林的胡子啊，现场就像打翻了沸腾的坩埚。”麦克达夫转向他们，此刻他也没有功夫给珀西瓦尔脸色看了。“格雷夫斯、威尔金森、乔丹，你们每人带一个小组，分三个方向包围这栋建筑。其余人在外面确保状况控制在这片街区内。把附近的麻鸡都弄走。”

珀西瓦尔把塞西莉娅和两名资历浅一些的男女傲罗纳入自己的小队，然后他看到了史蒂芬·朗伍德也在房间里。“史蒂芬，你在我的组。”小伙冷静地点点头。

他们纷纷离开办公室准备出发。在伍尔沃斯大厦内部是不能幻影显形的。“现在我明白你刚回来时的抱怨了，”塞西莉娅跟在珀西瓦尔身边走向电梯，一边说，“国会在巫师入境登记管理方面一直很松散。”

“大战结束了，欧洲大半成了废墟，像疤脸这样的家伙损失了不少生意。难保他们不会把目光移向新大陆。”珀西瓦尔回答。

“所以你觉得这是一起势力争斗，格雷夫斯先生？”史蒂芬从他们身后发问。

珀西瓦尔摇头，他倒希望疤脸只是来争夺纽约的黑市贩卖权。“我也说不好。”

他们幻影显形到“盲猪”酒吧。盲猪位于格林威治村的一栋临街三层楼的半地下室空间，上面的楼层是麻鸡的商店，但事实上，整栋楼都是纳尔拉克的产业。如果任何不懂魔法的人从街上路过，只能看到一面被封住的砖墙，上面绘制着一副破旧的广告画，只有知道口诀的巫师才能进入。

然而此刻酒吧所在地可没有平时那么隐蔽：整栋楼的窗户之间都是此起彼伏的魔法闪光，一股绿色和黑色混杂的浓烟正从地下室的高窗向外冒。

几名男女从台阶上跌跌撞撞地奔跑下来，神色惊恐。“求你，先生，救救我们！”跑在最前面的一位妇人一把抓住珀西瓦尔的衣袖，“哦上帝啊，这究竟是怎么回事！那些爆炸、巨响……怪物！都是怪物！”

“没事的，夫人，”珀西瓦尔说，另一只手抽出魔杖指着她，“一忘皆空。”

那个女人缓缓放开他的手。珀西瓦尔回过身招呼自己的队员，他们已经有条不紊地对剩下几名麻鸡施展了遗忘咒，那几个人全都站在原地，一脸迷惑。他高举自己的魔杖。

“跟上我。留心周围的状况，可能还有受伤的平民在里面。”他们靠近酒吧正门。那墙面上的海报女郎惊慌失措地左右张望着，珀西瓦尔用魔杖指向她，她就立刻逃出了画框，墙壁向两侧退去，展露出酒吧的木门。

珀西瓦尔推门而入。盲猪酒吧里一片昏暗。那些悬在空中、会自动旋转的华美水晶灯几乎都被砸碎了。傲罗们弯下腰，小心地摸索着前进。他们跨过地板上几个昏迷不醒的巫师——似乎都是酒客。地上都是翻倒的桌椅和玻璃残片。

“没有攻击者的踪迹。”塞西莉娅说，“纳尔拉克呢？该不会已经逃了吧？”

珀西瓦尔可不这么认为。“他可不会坐视别人毁掉他心爱的房子。你知道妖精对他们的所有物都是什么态度……”

有什么东西在黑暗中挪动着呻吟。珀西瓦尔首先发现了纳尔拉克，妖精沉重的身体斜靠着一堵石墙，硕大的头颅上遍布擦伤，华丽的马甲被撕裂了，露出胸前一个血流不止的创口。

珀西瓦尔让塞西莉娅和史蒂芬继续带着队员向前探查，自己蹲下来，对妖精念了几个急救和止血用的咒语。纳尔拉克抖动了一下，睁开小圆眼睛。

“啊，”他嘶哑地说，“傲罗格雷夫斯。今天你们的人又挑了个好日子来。”

“我们知道奥托·卡尔多斯在这里，纳尔拉克。”

“那些欧洲来的疯子，”妖精哼哼唧唧地说，“我用好酒招待他们，他们却掀翻了我的馆子。” 天花板传来一阵震动，有人正在奔跑、打斗。“不过他们可别想轻易离开这里。我早就在楼里设置了屏障，他们没法随便幻影移形。”

珀西瓦尔探测了一下这里的空间，发现他确实不是虚张声势。这就解释了那些攻击者为什么还留在房子里。“和疤脸一起的都是些什么人？他们想找你要什么？”

“我们本来在谈一桩生意，结果起了些争执，就是这样。”纳尔拉克平板地说。珀西瓦尔把这话自动翻译成：疤脸想要在纽约的走私供货权，但他们在分成问题上没谈拢。

“听着，”他说，“你用不着感谢我们救了你的小命。但我建议你好好地想一想，还有什么能告诉我们的，纳尔拉克。” 

妖精的小眼睛看着他。珀西瓦尔知道妖精不会感谢巫师的帮助，也不会接受他们的威胁。但纳尔拉克是个非常务实的商人。

“疤脸是个脑袋空空的家伙，除了急着想把手头的东西换成卓锅，没有别的念头。但是他的另外一个伙伴，是个北欧人，格雷伯格。他感兴趣的是别的东西。”

珀西瓦尔觉得这个姓氏也很耳熟，但一时想不起来在哪听过。“那个格雷伯格，他想要什么？”

妖精慢吞吞地开口：“那男人很想要知道，前段时间谣传在纽约出现的默然者——”

远处有人发出痛苦的叫喊。珀西瓦尔高举魔杖。“道尔？帕特森？”

 

回答他的是一道咒语的闪光。珀西瓦尔挥杖挡开那道射向纳尔拉克的咒语，让它反射到天花板上。一盏水晶灯落在地上砸得粉碎。“傲罗。”黑暗中突然有个人说，声音低沉，像是某种野兽。“我大老远就能嗅到你们的味道。”珀西瓦尔朝那边射出一个昏迷咒，红光落在门框上，短暂地照亮一个高大的轮廓 ，他的牙齿隐约反光。

空气中传来啪的一声爆响，原本坐着的妖精已经不见踪影。显然纳尔拉克决定把烂摊子丢给他们；妖精们有他们自己的特殊魔法，可以穿过幻影显形的屏障。珀西瓦尔咒骂一声，拔脚追着那道人影跑了出去。

他刚爬上二楼楼梯，一道绿光迎面而来，多亏这么多年战斗的经验，珀西瓦尔几乎是下意识地翻滚开去，躲过了攻击。“身手不错，傲罗，比你那些同伴快多了，”那个声音说，“你也去过战场？”

“ 我是傲罗格雷夫斯。”珀西瓦尔冷静地说，“像个堂堂正正的巫师那样报上名来，让我知道我的对手是谁。”男人沙哑地笑了。“名誉对我毫无用处，傲罗格雷夫斯。不过你可以记住这个将要杀死你的人的名字：我是格雷伯格。”

路边街灯的光亮穿过残破的玻璃窗，落在男人的面孔上。他的脸色蜡黄，头发是像干瘪的稻草一样的灰色。珀西瓦尔眯起眼，他想起了这个名字，尤里克·格雷伯格，一个臭名昭著的黑巫师，很多人以为他死了，死在对格林德沃的追捕之中。

“格雷夫斯？你没事吧？”塞西莉娅的声音从楼梯口响起。“我们刚刚制服了两名黑巫师——”

格雷伯格咧开嘴。他的牙齿格外尖长，在夜色中闪闪发亮。珀西瓦尔下意识地去看窗外，一道月光正在破云而出。

“躲开！”他嚷道。“是狼人！”

格雷伯格已经扑了上来，珀西瓦尔举起魔杖，却没料到他瞄准的是身后刚刚踏入房间的塞西莉娅。

在这危急的瞬间，史蒂芬一把推开了塞西莉娅，挡在她面前。一道爆炸和闪光，格雷伯格的影子向后弹开，史蒂芬握着魔杖踉跄着后退，年轻男巫的脖子一侧出现一道血淋淋的创口。塞西莉娅怒吼着朝格雷伯格射去一道咒语，被他躲过。

狼人发出大笑，没入黑暗。

 

巨大饱满的月亮从楼宇之间探出来，穿过敞开的窗户落在地板上。今天是一个满月之夜。克雷登斯还坐在客厅的沙发椅上，腿上摊着一本《萨勒姆猎巫史》。他不知道自己已经呆呆地盯着墙上的挂钟看了多久：那指针端正地停留在“危险”一格上，丝毫没有移动的意思。

壁炉上正常的小座钟告诉他此刻已经过了十二点了。格雷夫斯先生还没有回来。他之前从没在午夜之后到家。克雷登斯毫无睡意，也没法集中心思做任何事。他总有一种不舒服的感觉。在第二萨勒姆的时候，他也曾经有过这样的感觉，但那往往都发生在妈满怀怒气地回家之前。

墙壁上的挂钟突然吱嘎作响，转动起来。克雷登斯吓了一跳。那指针跳动了一下，针尖挪向最顶上那一格红色的“危急情况”，便又停止不动了。

远方黑暗中传来一阵钟声，夹杂着鸦雀的凄厉啼鸣。克雷登斯感觉到手臂上一阵灼热。他拉开自己的衬衣袖子，看到左手上那道环状的符文，格雷夫斯先生说过这是他们之间的魔法链接。这标记之前还是一圈淡淡的斑痕，此刻却变成了一种深红的颜色。

克雷登斯不明白这是什么意思。但在那股翻腾躁动的不安感之中，他隐约意识到，有什么非常严重的事情发生了。


	9. Chapter 9

9

克雷登斯已经在房间里来来回回走了好几圈，所有相框里的人物都皱着眉头盯着他看。

他根本就不知道格雷夫斯先生去了哪里，也不知道该找谁求助。理智告诉他格雷夫斯先生应该会没事的。他可是一个厉害的巫师。可是万一……万一他们遇到的情况很棘手，即使是厉害的巫师也没有办法解决呢？

_万一他再也不回来了呢？_

_他会就这样抛下克雷登斯吗？_

他猛然记起格雷夫斯先生说过可以呼唤家养小精灵。克雷登斯见过她来到公寓不止一次了，小精灵的态度比起初见时好了一些，虽然她还是尽可能地无视克雷登斯的存在。但此刻担忧压过了一切，克雷登斯鼓起勇气对着空气开口。

“希巴……希巴，你在那里吗？”

空气中传来熟悉的爆响，小精灵浮现在空中，这回她穿着刺绣的缎面枕套，硕大的眼睛不太情愿地望着他。“希巴受到男孩召唤，希巴来了。男孩想要什么？”

“呃，你好，希巴，”克雷登斯结结巴巴地说，“格，格雷夫斯先生说我有需要时可以呼唤你……”

小精灵像是没有听到他的话一样，用不小的音量自言自语起来：“这个来路不明的男孩不仅住在珀西瓦尔主人家里，现在也开始把自己当做主人一样了。让没有尊贵的格雷夫斯血统的人对希巴发号施令，尊敬的女主人还在世的时候绝不会允许这种事发生……”

克雷登斯不得不打断她。“希巴，你知道格雷夫斯先生在哪吗？他一直没有回来，我，我很担心……”

希巴停下话头，瞥了他一眼，“珀西瓦尔主人在工作。”

“你……你有办法去看格雷夫斯先生现在怎么样吗？”

小精灵狐疑地看着他。“珀西瓦尔主人不喜欢别人在他工作的时候去打扰他。他会责怪希巴的。”

“你可以说是，是我想问问他现在还好吗？或者，你可以带我去他工作的地方吗？”克雷登斯急忙说，“因，因为我有种感觉，格雷夫斯先生可能遇上什么不好的事了……”他没说谎，随着时间推移，这种心慌的感觉越来越严重了，仿佛有人拿着小锤在咚咚地敲击着他的胸口。

小精灵看起来半信半疑。“男孩有预知能力？”

克雷登斯摇摇头，不明白她在说什么，“拜托你，他……他现在很危险，希巴，我能感觉得到。”他举起左手上发红的咒符给小精灵看。希巴有点好奇地打量着他的手腕：“一个链接的符咒。希巴可以从这里感觉到珀西瓦尔主人的魔力。”

“你能找到他吗？”克雷登斯快哭出来了。“以……以家人的名义。希巴，求你，带我去格雷夫斯先生身边。”

小精灵犹豫了。她看了眼墙上指着“危急情况”的挂钟，然后又把目光移向壁炉正中间那张长发男孩的照片，本来就硕大的眼睛睁得更大了。她转向克雷登斯，缓慢地点了点脑袋。“希巴能找到珀西瓦尔主人。”

小精灵伸出细长的手指抓住克雷登斯的手，他们一起旋转着消失在黑暗之中。

 

月亮升高了，离开了窗户可见的范围，房子里又陷入了一片昏暗。珀西瓦尔握住魔杖蹲伏在一座高大的木柜后面，在黑暗中屏息。逃跑的纳尔拉克留下的这栋房子已经俨然成为了一座狩猎场。谁都不敢率先点亮魔杖，一旦有亮光和声音就意味着会遭到攻击。每个人都在计算，在观望，在等待对方露出破绽。

这就像是回到了战场。

珀西瓦尔经过魔法放大的听觉可以感受到野兽粗重的喘息，还有利爪摩擦地板的声响。那狼人格雷伯格现在成了最大的威胁。珀西瓦尔估计已经有三四名傲罗受伤，他瞥了一眼一旁的史蒂芬，年轻人捂着草草止住血的伤口，脸色发白——但愿他被咬到的时候格雷伯格还没有完全狼化……他摇摇头，把那些黑暗的设想搁到一边。

情况十分棘手。由于不能幻影移形，巫师们彼此之间只能徒步追击。外面的傲罗们当然可以破坏这栋房子的保护屏障，但是这样也意味着那些逃犯可以趁机逃跑，所以他们应当也在犹豫着，迟迟还未实行强攻。

珀西瓦尔知道这样下去只会越拖越久。他小心翼翼地对一旁的塞西莉娅比了个手势，然后让自己的魔杖发出一道银光，站了起来。“奥托·卡尔多斯！你们已经无处可逃了。这栋楼已经被魔法国会的傲罗包围了。”

从黑暗中传来卡尔多斯粗重的声音，显然被魔法折射了方向。“那又怎么样，傲罗？” 

“放弃抵抗，主动交出你们的魔杖，这样至少可以给你换来公正的审判程序。”珀西瓦尔继续说。

“我的刑期足够在阿兹卡班蹲上两辈子。”卡尔多斯哼道，“别挡着我的道。”话音刚落，一道道密集的咒语就朝他压下来，珀西瓦尔用铁甲咒弹开攻击，扑倒在地。塞西莉娅一跃而起，朝疤脸的方向发射昏迷咒。红光短暂地照亮了房间，卡尔多斯本来就带着伤疤的面孔更显狰狞，男巫用魔法变出一柄柄飞刀朝她掷去，一面踉踉跄跄地后退。塞西莉娅举着魔杖追了上去，娇小的身影一闪就没入了黑暗。

珀西瓦尔爬起来想要跟上他们。一道绿光闪过，炸碎了他身旁的一把椅子，另一个人高马大的男巫从侧面冲上来。两个人你来我往地丢着咒语，史蒂芬颤颤巍巍从掩藏的角落为他投来支援，珀西瓦尔趁对方露出空档用石化咒将他击倒。

空中传来一阵爆裂的响声，一团影子落到他身旁。 珀西瓦尔旋过身，反射性地举起魔杖。

“格、格雷夫斯先生？”

珀西瓦尔的心跳停拍了一瞬。“克雷登斯？”

那慌乱地跪在他面前的男孩正是克雷登斯，他还穿着在家里的那套衣服，头发蓬乱，家养小精灵希巴跟在他身后，棕色的眼睛圆睁。珀西瓦尔二话不说朝他们身后射出一个爆炸魔咒，拖着他们躲到史蒂芬所在的那面墙后面。“你们在这干嘛？！”

“这——这是怎么回事？”史蒂芬虚弱地看着男孩和家养小精灵，“他们是怎么穿过——”

“小精灵的魔法，”珀西瓦尔咬着牙说，转向希巴，“你们不该来这儿！谁告诉你可以带他离开房子——”小精灵的耳朵倏地垂下来，手指紧紧捂住脸。“希巴错了！请原谅希巴，珀西瓦尔主人！愚蠢、笨拙、不听话的坏精灵——”

珀西瓦尔现在最不需要的就是一个惊慌失措的家养小精灵。“别说了，希巴！我要你回家里去！”小精灵发出响亮的抽噎声，消失了。

他立刻意识到应该让小精灵把克雷登斯也带走，但为时已晚。珀西瓦尔只得抓住克雷登斯的肩膀，胡乱地把他推到角落里。“先，先生，都，都是我的错，”克雷登斯结结巴巴地说，“是我要希巴带我来的，因为我、我感觉到危险——”

“我们待会讨论这个，”珀西瓦尔迅速地说，“待在这别动。”

他把孩子交给史蒂芬，转身又冲入了咒语横飞的战场。他看见疤脸的身影被几道闪光炸亮，塞西莉娅正在跟他搏斗。有什么无形的东西在他身边拂过，他整个人向后飞去，径直撞上了墙壁。

珀西瓦尔重重摔到了地上，他感觉自己像是被一个铁球当胸砸中，胸口火辣辣地烧灼起来。他的魔杖脱手滚到地板上。

“珀西瓦尔！”塞西莉娅尖叫，她想过来帮忙，却被跟疤脸的格斗缠住了。 

珀西瓦尔咳嗽着，他嘴里有血的味道。他挣扎着撑起身体，发现狼人格雷伯格正立在不远处，黄色眼睛牢牢盯着他。灰色的巨狼用后退猛蹬地板，张开血盆大口朝他扑来——

一团黑雾在他面前炸开。灰狼像是撞到了无形的墙壁，嗥叫一声，翻滚到一旁。

黑雾在珀西瓦尔面前旋转，汇聚，变成了克雷登斯。男孩脸色煞白，他回过头看着珀西瓦尔，眼中满是惊恐。“这，这是什么……先生，我不……”

格雷伯格爬了起来，又粗又长的尾巴刮擦着地面，黄眼睛里闪动着恶毒的光芒。珀西瓦尔竭尽全力爬向自己的魔杖。

“不，不要……”克雷登斯瞪着自己的双手，他的指尖正在化为黑色的细小颗粒。狼人发出咆哮，再次朝他们扑过来。珀西瓦尔支起身体。“克雷登斯，别！”

他看到克雷登斯在他面前被黑雾吞噬。默默然像一股黑色的旋风一样呼啸而过，巨狼哀鸣着被甩出房间，从狭窄的楼梯滚了下去。

黑雾继续在天花板盘旋着，发出雷电般的噼啪声。墙皮扑簌着散落成粉末如雨而下，楼板也摇摇欲坠地晃动起来。“这是什么怪物……”卡尔多斯瞪大眼睛望着不停旋转的默默然，他朝着默默然发射咒语，却全部被那团云雾状的东西吸收了进去。

默默然转而冲向惊愕的男巫，撞破墙而去，在墙上留下一个大洞。远处卡尔多斯尖着嗓门叫嚷着什么，一股紫色的火焰从他周身腾了起来，迅速朝房间这边蔓延开来。珀西瓦尔顾不上胸腔中灼烧的疼痛，摇摇晃晃站起来。“不！克雷登斯！克雷登斯！回来！”

火舌翻卷着迅速攀升。经过了漫长难忍的五秒钟。让他吃惊的是，那团翻腾的黑雾穿过烈焰朝他俯冲而来，在珀西瓦尔面前旋转收缩，化为克雷登斯的模样。男孩四肢并用朝他爬过来，浑身抖如筛糠。珀西瓦尔紧紧抓住男孩的手腕，把他揽到怀里。

“该死！这不像是我见过的任何咒语！”塞西莉娅朝火焰射了好几个咒语，却丝毫没能让火势减弱。她跪下来，试着搀扶起瘦瘦高高的史蒂芬：“我们得撤出这里，珀西瓦尔！”

珀西瓦尔点头，咬着牙站直，从她手中接过史蒂芬的重量。年轻傲罗看起来快要休克了。“防护咒语是不是被打破了？”他突然问。塞西莉娅怔了一下，点点头。“是因为这火吗……？”一根燃烧的房梁已经摇摇欲坠，朝他们倒下来。珀西瓦尔挥手移开那根横梁，塞西莉娅赶紧抓住他的衣袖，原地旋转，带着他们三人幻影移形离开这片火场。

接触到外面清凉厚实的石头路面，珀西瓦尔禁不住双膝一软跪倒在地。“哦梅林啊……” 塞西莉娅脸上有一块被熏黑的斑痕，头发胡乱堆在脸前， 她摸索着史蒂芬的伤处，“来人啊！我们这需要医疗急救！”

一名身穿墨绿长袍的治疗师显现在她身旁。珀西瓦尔艰难地挪到一旁，让他检查史蒂芬的伤口。几名守候在外的傲罗匆匆经过他们，跑向燃烧的建筑。

珀西瓦尔坐在地上，他现在每次呼吸都带来一种锐痛，仿佛有把锯子在他的胸口来回拉扯。他想起克雷登斯，便扭头检视男孩。刚才他左手一直紧紧攥着男孩的手腕，力道大得在那纤小的腕子上留下了一道红痕。男孩脸上一片空白，仿佛浑然不知自己身在何处。“克雷登斯……孩子，你能听见我吗？”

“撑住，格雷夫斯，”塞西莉娅沙哑的声音在他耳旁响起。另一个治疗师朝他俯下身来，把一种冰凉的东西捅在他的胸口。珀西瓦尔眼前开始泛黑，疼痛和疲惫终于压过了一切。

“别让他离开我身边，西茜，别让任何人把他带走……”他胡乱对着塞西莉娅说，仍然没有放开克雷登斯的手。“没事了，你不会去任何地方，”他对着克雷登斯，又像是对着自己说，“你跟我在一起，在这里没有人会伤害你……”

 

他梦见了火焰和浓烟。 _大地在震动……又一阵密集的绿光射来，他们已经失去了五个人……忒修斯对他喊着什么，但在这轰鸣之中他什么也听不见。一群黑袍的身影穿过烟雾朝他们逼近……巨龙咆哮着腾空而起，翅膀犹如一片乌云，遮蔽了黯淡的日光……一只鸟儿在黑暗中啼鸣……_

_最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡……_

 

珀西瓦尔惊醒，差点跳起来，又迫于胸口的钝痛躺了回去。等他的眼睛适应了光线，他才发觉自己身处一座洁白宁静的房间里，躺在床上，四周被素色的纱帐围着。珀西瓦尔不幸对这个地方相当熟悉；这里是孟菲斯中央魔法医院的病房。

“你断了半打肋骨，在生骨灵起效用之前最好还是别轻易乱动。”一个声音说，珀西瓦尔掀开病服衣襟，低头检视自己胸前的淤痕，转而又想起什么。“克雷登斯……克雷登斯呢？”

“那个男孩在隔壁的病房。治疗师认为他没有什么大碍，只是受了严重的惊吓，所以给了他一些睡眠魔药。”女人的声音继续说，“虽然我对他的身世仍然非常好奇。”

“这是审问吗？我已经全部向国会汇报过了，”珀西瓦尔靠回床头，盯着乳白色的天花板，“如果还要纠缠不休至少也要等到我出院再开始吧。”

“但愿不用太久。你们这些格雷夫斯，就是出了名的硬骨头，是不是？”一道人影掀开纱帐，走到他的床边。

珀西瓦尔已经认出了这声音。他抬眼看去。“这么久不见，你就不能先说点好听的？”站在他床前的这位女巫身材高挑，穿着一件黑色长风衣，头发被一丝不苟地包裹在铂金色的头巾之中。“你也好啊，珀西瓦尔。”


	10. Chapter 10

塞拉菲娜·皮奎里不能算是他最亲密的好友——自从珀西瓦尔比她晚一年来到伊法莫尼，他们几乎一直在每一件事上较劲：他们同是级长，各自年级考试的佼佼者，分别带领各自学院的队伍在魁地奇杯上连续厮杀了五年。除了最后一年那场惨不忍睹的泥地魁地奇，珀西瓦尔自认双方都坚持着公平友好的竞赛精神。

这种较量到了后期逐渐转化为了彼此敬佩和欣赏。不管他愿不愿意，到了他们毕业的时候，塞拉菲娜已经成为数不多对他足够了解的人之一。两人这些年一直保持着联系，直到战争打响。

“我还以为你还在巴黎参加会议，塞拉菲娜。什么风把你吹回来了？”

塞拉菲娜仍然是那副雷厉风行的作风，她在一把椅子上坐下。“紧急情况。国际魔法合作会议才开完，我们就接到消息说亚特兰大发生了疫情。欧洲方面的成员认为情况跟他们遭遇过的十分相像——不是麻鸡间流传的西班牙流感*，而是某种恶性魔药。”

“你是说有巫师在城里下毒？”

“你要问我们的推断？”她说，“这很像是某种在欧洲战场上实验出来的毒药，专门用来屠杀麻鸡的。”

“那些信奉格林德沃那套说辞的疯子还搞出过这种东西？”珀西瓦尔说，感到有些恶心。“老天，这些年这个世界都发生了什么事啊。”

“一群疯狂的戈尔工，”塞拉菲娜哼道，“不过这些问题留到国会再说吧。要不是我这次来把一些样本拿给孟菲斯的魔药专家检查，也不会知道你住院的消息。也只有你才会刚离开战场就急着把自己往病房里送，你们这些猫豹。”

珀西瓦尔靠回枕头堆里。“所以你是专程来嘲笑我的吗？”

“嗯，我本来要给你带些亚特兰大最著名的面包铺的蜂蜜核桃派，但治疗师跟我说这种东西不适合给伤员。”

“你根本就没带。”珀西瓦尔指出。“你才不会放过任何让我发胖的机会呢。谁让你自己是个怎么都吃不胖的水蛇腰。”

她没承认，但眉目间露出被娱乐的神色。“看看你，珀西瓦尔。我们上次见面都是在战前了。我还一直在等着收到你的婚礼请柬呢。那位弗莱明家最年轻的小姐怎么样了？”

“让你失望了。”珀西瓦尔干巴巴地说，“我们早就取消了订婚，那都是快三年前的事了。”

塞拉菲娜扬了扬眉毛。珀西瓦尔抢在她发问前简单地解释：“她的父母不想要一个可能随时会死在战场上的未婚夫。她后来嫁给了波特家的次子。”

塞拉菲娜似乎在等更多的答案，但取而代之她说：“不管怎样，也许这对你们都是件好事。就我所知的那位弗莱明小姐，从来没把心思放在《女巫时尚》之外的地方。她要见到你打泥地魁地奇的样子，多半会直接昏过去。”

“她还没见过我杀人呢。”珀西瓦尔大笑一声，尚未痊愈的肋骨立刻让他后悔这么做。塞拉菲娜抬起魔杖，为他招来一杯水。

“所以现在是怎么回事，你决定继续过单身汉的日子，却给自己弄了个养子？”

“看来你消息很灵通嘛，”珀西瓦尔慢慢说，他开始怀疑她只是装傻充楞了，“余下的你应该也都知道了。”

“一个默然者，珀西瓦尔？”塞拉菲娜问，在他们还在为某个课题进行学术辩论的时候她就是这副神气，很少有人能够真正驳倒她。“我听说他在纽约造成了不小的骚乱。你到底在打算什么？”

“我没打算什么。”珀西瓦尔疲惫地说，“他是个被麻鸡养大的孩子，一个孤儿，什么也不懂，而麦克达夫和主席先生要判他一辈子坐牢。我不知道，塞拉菲娜，也许这世上还有人跟我一样觉得这样的决定有失妥当？”

塞拉菲娜细细打量着他，珀西瓦尔不知道这评判的目光意味着什么。

“你跟以前不一样了，珀西瓦尔。”

“人总是在变的，塞拉。”

这时塞西莉娅走了进来。女巫还穿着同样一身衣服，两眼下面有严重的青痕。她在门口站住了，带点好奇和警惕地打量坐在他床边的塞拉菲娜。塞拉菲娜站起来，拍了拍珀西瓦尔搁在被单上的手背。

“你要快点好起来。”她说，“我之后再找你谈。”

她朝塞西莉娅点点头，便走出了病房。珀西瓦尔对女傲罗招招手。

“西茜。我睡了多久？”

“就几个小时。”塞西莉娅说，“傲罗们已经搜查了一遍那座房子，逮捕了两名黑巫师。卡尔多斯和另外一名黑巫师被确认死亡，死因是厉火——纳尔拉克似乎给房子设置了些很厉害的防御装置。”

“史蒂芬呢？他的情况怎么样？”

塞西莉娅目光黯淡下来。“他现在状况很平稳，治疗师给他用了狼毒药剂。目前不能确定他有没有被转换……只能等下一次月圆到来。”

珀西瓦尔沉默不语。如果史蒂芬被感染变成了狼人，那这小伙的傲罗生涯基本也就到此为止了。“那愚蠢的、愚蠢的小子。”塞西莉娅突然说，声音有点抖，“如果他不是逞一时之勇——”

“西茜。”珀西瓦尔打断她，“事已至此。那他们抓住格雷伯格了吗？”

塞西莉娅用手抹了把脸。“现场没有格雷伯格的踪迹。那狼人不见了。”她的声音变得黑暗，“如果再让我看见他，我绝不会让他活着逃走。”

珀西瓦尔说不出什么合适的话来鼓舞她。他自己当然气恨狼人居然逃之夭夭，但同时他也担心纳尔拉克之前泄漏的那番话：格雷伯格从什么地方听说了探默然者的消息？更甚者，他之所以来到美国是不是受到了什么人驱使？

“对了，塞西莉娅，关于克雷登斯……”他突然想起来，“国会有没有怀疑他为什么也在现场？”如果他们认为默默然在短时间内又失控了，珀西瓦尔随时都有可能失去对男孩的监护权。

“现在他们忙得焦头烂额，可能还没功夫管这件事。但他到底是怎么出现在那里的？”她说，“我不认为他已经会用幻影移形了。”

珀西瓦尔摇头。“是我的家养小精灵希巴带他来的。克雷登斯是家庭成员，她必须服从他的要求。他可能只是怕了。”

“放心，真正见到他出现的其实只有我和史蒂芬。”塞西莉娅的面色终于稍微和缓了些，她反倒开始安慰珀西瓦尔。“何况他没有造成任何真正的损害，不是吗？卡尔多斯是被厉火杀死的。”珀西瓦尔想起默默然爆发的情况，如果克雷登斯没有听从他的要求收手……他要杀死一两个黑巫师似乎不是很困难的事。但他没有说出来。

“我已经向麦克达夫汇报过了。你大概还能有两三个钟头空闲，一会他们肯定会来让你录一份口供——哦，对了，”她从长袍口袋里掏了掏，递给他一个信封。“这是给你的信，刚刚送到医院的。”

珀西瓦尔看到信封上绿色墨水书写的字迹和戈尔迪之结徽记，拆开那封短信扫了一眼，皱起眉。

“谢谢你，西茜，现在你也去休息。我是认真的。”

她无声地笑了笑，轻手轻脚地离开，带上了房门。珀西瓦尔掀开被单，小心翼翼地把自己挪下床，走到房间一角空空荡荡的壁炉前。他从壁炉上的一个陶瓷碟子里抓了把飞路粉，撒进炉膛，说了句，“火焰熊熊！”

碧绿的火焰腾了起来。珀西瓦尔探身进去。在火焰环绕之中他看到了一间熟悉而古老的圆形房间——伊法莫尼的校长室。已经有人等候着他：一位两鬓斑白、身形佝偻的男巫，一位梳着两根又粗又直的长辫的高大女巫，还有老迈的地精威廉。和欧洲的许多院校不同，伊法莫尼采取高度民主的运行制度，校长只是个行政职务，对学校很多事务并没有决定权。每逢重大决议，学校都会从不同学科的大师中轮流选出代表，商讨最终决定。

“大师们。”珀西瓦尔对他们躬身，“我是珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯——”

“我们知道你，格雷夫斯家的长子。”那位男巫尖声说，他的蓝色袍子上的徽章表明他是长角水蛇学院的院长，一名魔咒大师。

“我们邀你进行这次会面是因为你提交了一份请求，想让我们破格录取一名男孩。”那位颧骨高耸的女巫说。她胸前佩戴着一个捕梦网，代表她是一名天文和占卜学大师。

“是的。我已经在信中说明过他的情况，他生长在麻鸡的世界，没有机会进入伊法莫尼就读。但我很确定他并不是一个哑炮——”

“这些我们都知道了，”那位女巫又一次打断他。“然而大师们已经讨论过了，在当下的时期我们不能够答应你的请求，格雷夫斯先生。”

珀西瓦尔眨眨眼。“我很抱歉，女士。我不明白你们的意思。”

“格雷夫斯先生，”男巫说，“我们知道他是一名默然者。先不说他极其不稳定的魔力对其他学生的安全会造成什么样的隐患，我们对于录取他仍然有着诸多方面的顾虑。”珀西瓦尔皱起眉头。默然者的消息应该是国会内部的机密，他在写信时也没说出克雷登斯的全部身世。

“历史上也出现过默然者，我们了解他们可能拥有的能耐，而你收养的这名默然者就年龄来说已经超过许多在册记录。这意味着他绝不是一个哑炮，”魔咒大师继续说，“恰恰相反，他的身体里储存着不可思议的力量。”

“正因为如此，克雷登斯才需要得到伊法莫尼的大师们指引——”

“格雷夫斯先生。一把未开刃的宝剑还不能造成什么危害。”那位原住民女巫说，“但如果他成为了一名能够自如掌握其力量的默然者，他的力量又要为谁所用？”

珀西瓦尔开始理解他们的用意了。“所以你们要剥夺他受教育的机会？为什么？就为了在巫师界保持中立态度？”

“我们传授知识，而非选择阵营。这是伊索·瑟尔留给我们的教导。”女巫引述道，“而我们都清楚这个世界的战火还未平息，格雷夫斯先生，你也已经看到像盖勒特·格林德沃这样的人正在做的事。”

“你认为维京人是凭什么登陆？你以为梅林仅仅是靠他一人的力量帮助亚瑟平定了不列颠？”老迈的男巫颤声说，“当战争不可避免地来临的时候，我们和我们的对手都会竭尽一切手段来汲取力量。而现在最不需要的就是为这世界再培养一样威力可怖的武器。”

珀西瓦尔感到有些匪夷所思。“这不是中立，只是妥协和纵容。”

“这是我们的决定。”女巫说，“我们不愿伊法莫尼成为推动毁灭和破坏的助力。”

意识到他们的坚决，珀西瓦尔走投无路地望向立在一旁的地精威廉。老地精自始至终一言不发。“这是你们所有人的意见吗？连你也这么认为，威廉？”

威廉耸耸肩。“我投了弃权。我们不干涉人类的事务。每个人都有自己的选择，你应该明白这点，年轻的格雷夫斯。”

珀西瓦尔知道于事无补。他勉强开口：“我想大师们的意思已经传达得很清楚了。请允许我告退，我还有公务要处理。”

他们朝他微微一点头。翠绿色的火焰翻腾着升高了，珀西瓦尔在绿光包围中看到威廉朝他迈近一步。

“你有一颗猫豹的心，”老威廉说，双眼被火焰映得幽幽发亮，“记住你心中的选择，格雷夫斯。”

珀西瓦尔从飞路火焰中踉跄着退出来，既迷惑又沮丧。不管是什么力量在背后阻挠，他现在只能确定一件事：他对克雷登斯许下了一个无法实现的诺言。

 

不幸中的万幸是，魔法国会真的无暇兼顾克雷登斯的事，珀西瓦尔向匆匆赶来的麦克达夫汇报完了情况，又抽空溜去探望了史蒂芬——塞西莉娅坐在他病床前的扶手椅里面，两个人都睡得很沉，丝毫没被他惊醒。一小时后，一名终于被惹恼的治疗师警告他，要么保持安静待在自己的病房里，要么回家休息。

珀西瓦尔把这当做是释放的信号，他抱着还在昏睡的克雷登斯幻影移形回到了公寓。希巴不在公寓里，可能是被召回了老宅。珀西瓦尔期望她不要被父亲责罚，但现在他实在太累了没法在面对一场跟父亲的叫喊比赛。他推开克雷登斯的卧室房门，轻手轻脚地把男孩放在床上。他比刚来的时候重了些，但仍然比一般孩童瘦弱许多。

他给克雷登斯掖被子的时候男孩的眼皮抖动了一下，睁开一条细缝。“格雷夫斯先生……？”

“是我，”珀西瓦尔低声说。男孩一下子挣扎着坐起来：“格雷夫斯先生！我、我很抱歉……今天都是我随便乱跑……请你不要责怪希巴……”

“我没打算责怪任何人，克雷登斯。我只是担心你们的安全，以后你真的不该擅自离开家里。”珀西瓦尔索性在床边跪下，“你相信我吗？”

男孩黑亮的眼睛在黑暗中望着他。半响他微微点点头。

“那么……”珀西瓦尔看着那张小脸，转而下了决心。“我想我也欠你一个道歉，克雷登斯。”

珀西瓦尔本觉得应该迟些再告诉他这个消息，但这个漫长的夜晚他已经忍受了不少艰难的对话，索性长痛不如短痛。

“我曾经说过要送你去伊法莫尼，也就是巫师的学校上学。但是因为一些原因……”他还是没能说出全部实情，“我恐怕这短时间内无法实现了。我很抱歉，克雷登斯。”

克雷登斯的小脸隐埋在黑暗里，看不出他的反应。过了一会他说：“是因为我的资质太差吗，先生？”

“当然不是，”珀西瓦尔立刻说，“你对魔力有反应，记得你用我的魔杖做的事吗？他们现在不能录取你是因为……因为一些其他方面的考虑。”

但克雷登斯十分驯服地接受了他的说法。“那我……还是可以留在这里吗？”他又问，“你不会把我送走？”

“当然不会。除非你不想待在这栋房子里。”珀西瓦尔说，“所以……你还愿意留在这里吗？”他有点笨拙地问。

“我想留下。”克雷登斯想也不想地说。“我愿意留下，请别让我走，先生。”

“哦，”珀西瓦尔说，“好的。好的。没人会让你走，我保证。”

他站起身，迟疑了一下，然后张开双臂，小心地给男孩一个拥抱。克雷登斯的小脑袋立刻埋进了珀西瓦尔的颈窝，他的发间还残留着火场焦灼的味道。过了一会，珀西瓦尔感到两条细细的小胳膊轻轻地楼住了他的肩膀。


	11. Chapter 11

几天过去了，珀西瓦尔没有等来任何要传讯他的消息，也没有人来追究默然者的问题。但他却收到一封短笺，是塞拉菲娜约他中午在麦迪逊广场喝茶。

麦迪逊公园这片不大的绿地是拥挤的中城难得的宁静一脚。广场正对着熨斗大厦，那栋造型奇特的三角形大楼像一把锐利的刀斧，劈开脚下分叉的马路。他们落座之处位于公园西侧的一间临街店铺内，空气中总是弥漫着一股肉桂气味的淡蓝色烟雾。店主是一名乔治亚州来的女巫，为客人们提供香气浓郁的红茶和地道的南方风味甜食。街上匆匆路过的麻鸡看不见这间店铺；要想进门，必须用正确的顺序敲打门砖。

珀西瓦尔用叉子戳着自己面前那份充满奶油和糖霜的千层点心。“你是故意的吧，塞拉菲娜。”

“怎么？这是作为没有给你带蜂蜜核桃派的补偿啊。”

“有没有人说你是个睚眦必报的女人？”珀西瓦尔愁眉苦脸地看着他的千层派。

她若无其事地端起茶杯。“你看了这两天的《纽约幽灵报》没？”

“怎么可能不看。”珀西瓦尔哼了声，“幽灵报用了整整三版指责傲罗部门应对不及时，导致伤亡人数增加，更不用说还放跑一个危险的狼人。”麦克达夫这两天一看到报纸就要吹胡子瞪眼，导致整个傲罗部门一度气氛低靡。

塞拉菲娜点点头。“就我这几天在国会内部得到的情况来说，不仅仅是麦克达夫，更多的谴责是针对奥利乌斯·约翰逊主席的。不少人认为这次的黑巫师攻击事件完全是因为他没有及时加强入境管控。还有人开始诟病他在大战时优柔寡断，正由于国会迟迟没有采取措施，才给了格林德沃的势力壮大提供了更多时间。”

珀西瓦尔眨眨眼。这是一项严肃的指控，考虑到今年秋天就是国会主席十年一度的换届选举，对约翰逊的不满之声可能更意味着某种动向。“这是你这次来找我的真正目的吗？”

“你知道我今年打算竞选主席的。”她干脆地承认，放下杯子。

珀西瓦尔多少对此有所预料。他早就知道她有意从政，这些年她也在为踏上这条道路而积极准备。从个人角度看来，他认为塞拉菲娜是那种具有统领大局的魄力和手腕的人。当然，要成为一名成功的政客需要的不仅仅是这些。

“约翰逊有个学生也是竞选人之一，他叫塞勒斯·安特伍德，四十二岁，现在在宝藏与卓锅部门担任副手。”塞拉菲娜娓娓道来，“我听说他还跟麦克达夫有些亲戚关系。”

“那么他是你的主要竞争对手了，”珀西瓦尔说，“现在你有几成把握？”魔法国会的议会共有五十个席位组成，由各地富有声望的家族派出代表轮流担任，其中一些对国会做出过重要贡献的家族，比如“十二傲罗”，则长年占有固定席位。每一届国会主席的人选就由议会投多数票选出。

塞拉菲娜朝桌上的糖罐挥挥手，一颗颗方糖飞起来，浮在空中，她把它们变成象棋棋子模样，摆在桌上，模拟着议会的席位。

“目前为止我已经争取到十七个席位，大部分来自南部和中部的议员。”她指着那些棋子，把它们聚拢成一堆，然后看着剩下比较多的那一堆说，“但为了确保万无一失，至少还需要……”“至少也还要五到八票。”珀西瓦尔接上话题,“十二家族表态了吗？撇开麦克达夫家不谈……你得到了几家支持？”

“费舍尔和洛佩兹，”她说，“有几个家族还在观望。”

“弗莱明家比较顽固，但格林斯汀奇家现在的当家很年轻，值得去说服。”珀西瓦尔指了指剩下那堆糖霜棋子，把其中三个移向塞拉菲娜。至于我父亲，他想，他只考虑怎么样对自己更有利。“可你的履历很出色——法律部和国际魔法合作部，还有那么多学术成就，他们还想要什么？”

“这个嘛，在我拜访他们的时候，有人建议我说结婚是个不错的加分点。”塞拉菲娜不经意地说。

“是吗，”珀西瓦尔说，“谁说的？”

“事实上，就是你的父亲，珀西瓦尔。”

珀西瓦尔失笑。“丹恩在上！他这么说？”

“我已经三十五岁了，珀西瓦尔。不少女巫在我这个岁数已经膝下儿女环绕。”塞拉菲娜冷静地说，“我们家虽然是萨凡纳地方的望族，但毕竟移民来美国才是近五十年的事。如果能跟血统可以追溯到五月花时期的家族联姻，自然是争取保守派的一大有力手段。”

珀西瓦尔丢下棋子。女巫抬起眼，黑色的眼珠平静如水。“而你父亲似乎也这么认为。”

“疯狂的茉西·露易丝啊，看来他说对我很失望是认真的。”珀西瓦尔用手指揉着额角，“所以他是怎么说的，我跟你结婚，格雷夫斯家就为你保证多少张选票？”

不想塞拉菲娜却一脸认真地问：“你自己对这项提议怎么看？”

珀西瓦尔呆住了。“塞拉菲娜，我……”

她端详了他一阵，突然轻轻一笑。“哦，珀西瓦尔。我知道你不会娶任何一名女巫为妻，现在不会，以后也不会。”

这一次珀西瓦尔的沉默要漫长得多。“真有那么明显？”最后他开口。

“珀西瓦尔，我从你一年级就认识你了。”她哼道，“你是我认识的男孩里最爱往头发上抹油的，更不用说四年级的时候你几乎天天和你们那个魁地奇守门员厮混在一起。”

珀西瓦尔摇了摇头。“塞拉。你不明白，”他试着说，“这不是……你知道我不能够……”

“嘿，”她抬起一只手放在他的手背上，“我明白的。我也相信你不会真的娶玛丽·弗莱明。你们格雷夫斯兄弟俩，骨子里都充满了反叛精神。如果说你弟弟是那个大张旗鼓离经叛道的，你则是有股暗暗的执拗劲儿。”

珀西瓦尔没有回应这番话，至今想起阿里斯塔对他来说仍然有些艰难。塞拉菲娜误会了他沉默不语的原因，语气缓和下来。“我很抱歉，珀西瓦尔，我不该就这事开玩笑。但我确实想要寻求你的支持。”

“所以现在就让我把话说清楚一些：我寻求的是一位盟友，而非夫婿。我需要一位志同道合的朋友，一个我可以信赖的人，必要时能帮助我推行我们所坚持的目标。”她黑色的大眼睛仔细注视着他的面孔。“我的家族虽然富庶，但在这座伍尔沃斯大厦里面并没有牢固的根基，要坐上那把金色高脚椅，我需要尽可能多的帮助。”

“我可以给你支持。”珀西瓦尔慢慢地说，“但是你想要实现的是什么呢，塞拉菲娜？”

“珀西瓦尔，你上过战场。你见过战乱带来的破坏。但在这里，很多人认为在拉帕波特法保护之下，我们仍然生活在安全不受侵扰的世外乐园之中。”塞拉菲娜说。“我认为格林德沃的出现对于我们所有人都是一种警醒。”

她看向玻璃窗外，一群懒洋洋的鸽子在路边啄食。

“美国的巫师界已经松懈太久了，自大脚怪骚乱之后我们就没有经历过什么波动。尤其是这几天发生的事，更是证明了我们对此毫无准备。但现在身居高位的人们只知道固守着他们拥有的东西，却不愿承认摆在面前的事实。”

塞拉菲娜把棋子重新变回糖块，丢回糖罐里。“是时候改变这种局面了。”

珀西瓦尔沉吟片刻。“这不会是一场轻松的改变。”

“改变永远都不容易。”塞拉菲娜的语气中带着一丝笑意，“不过你什么时候变成会在挑战面前怯步的人了？”

珀西瓦尔看着她，那短暂的一瞬间，他仿佛又看到了他们两人在伊法莫尼，面对着彼此意气风发的年少脸庞。“我会去跟我父亲谈一谈。”他最后说，“以格雷夫斯族长的名义，我们会尽可能向其他家族送出消息。” 

“我将万分感激你作出的努力。”她郑重地说。接着为了让话题变得轻松些，她又补充：“只是小心点，别让他以为我们已经私定婚约，否则我之前的拒绝就显得很没有立场了。”

“恐怕他对我的能耐没那么高指望。”珀西瓦尔自嘲道。

“这么多年他难道还是那个样？梅林在上，我们都知道他一直对你弟弟比较偏爱。”塞拉菲娜问，“话说回来，阿里斯塔现在怎么样了？我还记得他呢，那个捣蛋成性的小格雷夫斯，才二年级，就已经是学校的风云人物——”

珀西瓦尔感到喉头有点堵住。

“阿里斯塔……阿里斯塔已经死了，塞拉菲娜。”他粗声说。

塞拉菲娜微微睁大眼睛。

“慈悲的茉西·露易丝啊，”她说，“我很抱歉，珀西瓦尔……那是什么时候的事？”

“四年前。”

“这么久？可你从未提起过……”

“我们家从没有大肆声张。”珀西瓦尔深深吸了口气。“是一场意外。那时他已经搬到纽约了，但事情发生的时候我在外地出任务。我父亲至今也没有原谅这件事。”他逼迫自己说完。

“珀西瓦尔，”塞拉菲娜开口，但珀西瓦尔摇摇头。“都是过去的事了。”

她把一只手放到他肩膀上，握了握。“我很抱歉让你想起这些。”她又说了一遍，语气真诚。珀西瓦尔试着微笑了一下。“让我们把注意力放在当前吧。接下来还有一场硬仗要打呢。”

他们不由自主地一起望向窗外。不远处，麦迪逊大道上车辆川流不息，而公园浓密的绿荫之下，三两行人闲憩在青铜色的长椅上，悠然自得。忽然一辆车尖锐地鸣号，路边的鸽群腾空而起，擦着熨斗大楼尖锐的飞檐直入云霄。在这个燥热、单调、贫乏的午后，所有人都对两个世界即将到来的改变浑然不知。

 

在城市的另外某处，十八岁的兰顿·肖正在经历人生中最为诡异的时刻之一。这个夏天对于肖氏家族来说是一个古怪的夏天。首先，兰顿的哥哥，小亨利·肖离奇损失了一辆崭新的福特轿车。据他哥哥事后昏头涨脑的回忆，他怎么也搞不清那个下午到底发生了什么，只依稀记得他差点撞到一个路边的流浪儿；然后接下来人们所看到的是他的车被某种诡异的力道撞得稀烂，仿佛有个力大无穷的巨人像揉皱一张纸那样把整辆车挤成了一团废铁。而最为奇特的是，保险商在他们的评估报告中用困惑的口气写道，在这样的撞击力道下小亨利·肖先生本将面临严重的冲击，至少也该折断好几根骨头，但他却毫发未损。

那件事并没有引起兰顿太多注意，他正在父亲的肖氏报业大楼实习，满心为自己的第一个系列故事搜集素材。这个夏天以人心惶惶的爆炸和游行示威开头，但炎夏很快就盖过了抗议的浪潮，纽约人的注意力移向了如何高温之下更为惬意地消磨时光。

那天下午兰顿正在给主编找一篇旧报道，发现有个穿着一身黑色衣裙的女人正从电梯里出来。她留着式样陈旧的发型，虽然穿着简朴，但那对灰色眼珠却有种目空一切的气势。她在父亲的会议室待了半个小时，然后像来的时候那样一言不发地走了。 

晚饭的时候兰顿问起那个黑衣女人。“是个修女，来自第二萨勒姆慈善会，”父亲随口说，“这个穷女人信口开河，想从我的口袋里讹钱。”

“她是那个开教堂赈济孤儿的修女？我记得她说要揭发巫术什么的……”兰顿依稀记起这个拜尔本修女来。几年前她似乎也拜访过编辑部。兰顿那时醉心于钻研通灵术和神秘学说，因此偷偷趴在会议室门上试图听清他们的对话。

“都是胡说八道，我把她赶了出去。”老亨利·肖说，专注于切开他带血的牛排。“报业又不是慈善机构。”

第二天，第二萨勒姆教堂起了大火，整座教堂被烧得一干二净。报纸上的说法是雷电点燃了教堂的木质楼顶，引起了火灾。修女拜尔本不幸身亡。父亲根本没留意这条新闻，他在忙着谈新的生意，兰顿则想起了修女谈论天罚和审判时苍白的脸上那副严肃的神情。他去资料室翻找了一阵，找到了当年玛丽·露·拜尔本修女拿来的宣传单。粗劣的小册子封面上用简陋但醒目的笔法画着一双手，正用力折断一根魔杖。巫术到底存不存在？兰顿不是无神论者，他在这方面总是抱着宽大的态度。现在是一九一九年，人类都能飞上天了！要在一百年前，这种事听起来可能跟用野兔腿占卜一样荒诞不经。既然人类都能造出飞机和来复枪，那么如果有一些人宣称他们能用一根小木棍变戏法，又有什么不可能呢？

几周后，当听说格林威治村的一整栋楼也在夜晚离奇着了大火的时候，兰顿开始觉得纽约今年的火灾有些过于频繁了。那天正是一个满月之夜，在月相学里是能量爆发的时刻。

第二天兰顿趁午休时去火灾现场看了看。整栋建筑被大火烧成了空壳，只剩下焦黑扭曲的残骸。几个消防局官员正在废墟之中翻拣。“奇怪了，他们说这是油灯引起的火灾，”他听到其中一个说，“但看看现场这些残骸，这融化的金属把手……这火焰的温度肯定要比普通的木头燃烧高出很多……”

兰顿不知道这意味着什么。之前也有人传说格林威治村这片地方有真正的女巫，不是那些用纸牌和水晶球骗人的玩意，但兰顿也从来没碰到过一个看起来真正懂巫术的人，更像是吸大麻的骗子。他们真的会贩卖魔杖吗？

他鬼使神差地又想起了被大火烧死的拜尔本修女和她的小册子。第二萨勒姆教堂离这里也不算很远。兰顿自我说服好记者需要相信自己的新闻嗅觉，便一溜朝教堂的遗址所在之处跑去。

教堂原先所在的地方仍然没有被清理干净。断壁残垣间仿佛还有灰色的烟尘漂浮。即使在大白天，这里也有一种阴森的感觉。而且奇怪的事，周围经过的行人似乎都有意无意地避开了那块区域。

只除了一个男人。

兰顿一开始几乎没有看见那个男人。他身形高大，但却如同一片阴影一样模糊不清，破烂的灰色衣服几乎和废墟融为一体。他伸出一只手抚摸一根断裂的椽木，指甲又黑又长，然后还探头嗅了两口。兰顿揉了揉眼睛，看到那人像头野兽那样弓起了脊背。远处有只乌鸦厉声叫了起来，他打了个激灵。

下一秒，他发誓那男人从空气中消失了。


	12. Chapter 12

对珀西瓦尔来说，一九一九年余下的几个月仿佛被施展了加速咒一样过得飞快。秋天的到来迅速消解了暑意，夜晚开始变得凉快起来。但傲罗办公室的忙碌情况丝毫没有缓解。珀西瓦尔现在在重案组负责人，他的桌子移到了办公室最里面靠窗的独立位置，桌上还多了一盆不知道什么时代留下来的侏儒打人柳盆栽，办公桌上任何不小心没有收好的纸质文件都难逃它的毒手。

他们现在主要在配合国际巫师联盟追查那些可能逃到美国的通缉犯。说来讽刺，在欧洲作战的经历让珀西瓦尔变成高级傲罗里对于打击黑巫师最有经验的人，麦克达夫不得不倚重他的意见。他开始有了一支队伍，那些过去跟他曾经并肩作战过的人，还有相信他这些年的经验、而不觉得他是个战争疯子的人。

史蒂芬·朗伍德重新出现在办公室的时候整个房间明显安静了下来。年轻傲罗环顾着房间，显得有点拘谨。他还是那个瘦长文弱的年轻傲罗，但脖子一侧多了一道横亘到下颌的狰狞伤疤。珀西瓦尔知道魔法生物造成的伤痕不同于普通创伤，很难用一般咒语去除。他一挥手为史蒂芬拉开自己办公桌对面的椅子，示意他过来。

史蒂芬朝他走来，小心地在椅子上坐下，试图忽略周围投来的目光。打人柳细小的枝条立刻伸向他的袖口，被珀西瓦尔厉声呵止，不情不愿地退后。

“你怎么样，史蒂芬？孟菲斯的诊断结果如何？”

“我在观察周期内没有产生变化。”史蒂芬用词谨慎。珀西瓦尔决定不告诉他流言在办公室传得很快，傲罗们大都已经知道他被狼人攻击了。“但是……治疗师认为可能会产生一些症状。”

“比如说？”

“脾气狂暴，或者更加富有攻击性……诸如此类。”

“说真的，如果你态度变得粗鲁一些也许并不是件坏事，对威尔金森和琼斯那样的人正合适。”珀西瓦尔说，史蒂芬微弱地笑了一下，看起来仍然有些苍白。

“格雷夫斯先生……你说，我会丢掉这份工作吗？”他突然说。狼人是受到严重歧视的，在美国这样封闭的巫师社会更不例外。即使没被真的感染，终生带着鲜明的狼人抓痕也会是一件引人非议的事。

“史蒂芬，你是在我的队伍里执行任务时受了伤。”珀西瓦尔说。“这事我也有责任。如果没有一个正当理由，我不会让你离开。”

“谢谢你，先生。”史蒂芬低声说。

门猛地打开了。

他们看见塞西莉娅叉着腰，站在那里。她穿着一件绿色袍子，看起来像一捧燃烧的火焰。不少傲罗因为这动静抬头望向门口，但塞西莉娅满不在乎。

“你为什么拒绝我去探望你，朗伍德？”她劈头盖脸地问。

史蒂芬慌乱地站起来。“查维兹小姐，我……”

塞西莉娅穿过房间，鞋跟在地板上有力地敲击着。“别扯谎。我知道你在。我去了两次，还问了你的治疗师。”她说，抬头挺胸地看着史蒂芬。

史蒂芬看起来有些犹豫，但他还是实话实说了。“我觉得你可能不应该继续跟我来往，查维兹小姐。跟一个疑似是狼人的男子交往会影响你的声誉。”

“可你又没有变成狼人，不是吗？”塞西莉娅说。

史蒂芬好脾气地解释：“可是人们会说闲话，我身上明显有狼人的咬痕，而你是一位淑女……”

塞西莉娅瞪起眼。“史蒂芬·杰弗逊·朗伍德，你给我听好了。”她一字一句地说，“我当傲罗已经七年了。我最不喜欢的就是别人事事对我谦让过头，或是代我做出决定，就好像我是一件美丽但娇气的摆设品。”

史蒂芬脸上混合着困惑和焦虑，但塞西莉娅不为所动，估计她在照顾那二十个尚未成年的表亲时也是这副态度。

“今晚我们会去‘咆哮之月’喝酒。”她唐突地说，“然后，如果两轮龙舌兰还没有把你击垮，我会问你要不要跟我跳舞。”

史蒂芬似乎终于恍然大悟。他的脸涨红了。“那……那是我的荣幸，查维兹小姐。”年轻人细声细气回答。

塞西莉娅露出满意之色。“很好。”她点点头，然后昂首阔步地走开了。

珀西瓦尔看着史蒂芬还愣愣地站在那里，便好心开口：“查维兹小姐也许是位良家淑女，但她二十岁就当傲罗了，揍过的男人可能比你这辈子加起来还多。”

史蒂芬一下子手足无措起来。珀西瓦尔忍不住大笑，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。打人柳噼噼啪啪地敲打着桌面，扑过去撕扯一张新飞过来的公文。

 

公寓窗外枝头的树叶开始转黄的时候，克雷登斯学会了他的第一个咒语。一个完美的悬浮咒，而不再是胡乱喷出火星、或者把家具移位。自盲猪酒吧事件过后，克雷登斯比之前还要努力学习魔法。他磕磕巴巴地跟着咒语书诵读，一开始每读一个字都要停顿一下，一条简单的咒语他可以重复念上几十遍、几百遍。这股顽固劲儿让他的读写能力在这两个月内突飞猛进，现在他已经能看懂大部分课本了。但克雷登斯最喜欢的书还是塞西莉娅的表姐寄给他的《美洲巫师故事集》，有次珀西瓦尔甚至发现他躲在被窝里偷偷看书。被当场抓到的男孩闹了个大红脸，然而只是紧紧把书抱在胸前，嚅嚅道他很喜欢那些故事。

“你最喜欢哪一个？”

“雷鸟的故事。”克雷登斯小声说。“它帮助先民巫师打败了食人鲸，还背着他们离开了风暴岛。”

珀西瓦尔有点意外，他本以为克雷登斯这样安静的男孩会更喜欢“地精和笨手笨脚的巫师彼得”这种轻松的故事。毕竟在他记忆里关于雷鸟的传说都充满了冲突与暴力。

“这不是一个关于暴力的故事。雷鸟在以它的方式帮助人们。”克雷登斯争辩道，“它勇敢、强大，而且嫉恶如仇。”他没有再解释下去，似乎有点害羞。

当克雷登斯第一次成功让珀西瓦尔的咖啡杯悬浮起来，平稳地停在离餐桌几英尺的高度时，男孩便殷切地转过头来望向他，像是一头急于得到表扬的小燕尾狗。珀西瓦尔毫不吝惜地给予了肯定。

克雷登斯的小脸上绽放出一个罕见的笑容。常年笼罩着他的那股怯懦畏缩的阴霾一扫而空，此刻他只是一个因为魔法而惊喜异常的孩子。这两个月他的变化很大，脸蛋比原来圆润许多，气色也变得健康，仿佛一株细弱的小草在雨露滋养下迅速抽枝，珀西瓦尔甚至觉得他长高了些。

平心而论，这个进度不算很可观，使用他人的魔杖施咒本来就是艰难的事，但目前克雷登斯不被允许购买魔杖，珀西瓦尔只能让男孩借用自己的魔杖来学习。

为了克雷登斯自己，也为了不再让默默然失控，他知道男孩应当越早学会控制魔法越好。而现在他发觉，克雷登斯最不缺乏的就是决心。

 

转眼就到了十一月。魔法国会选举投票的那一天刮起了大风，天空是凝重的铅灰色。在国会议事大厅里，天花板也模拟着外界的天气情况，不时还有低沉的雷声从高处飘来。

所有的国会职员都聚集在圆形议会大厅里。来自美国各地、拥有投票权的五十名议员则分座在主席位两侧，听取选举人的演说。原先安放那把金色高脚椅的地方则变成了一座高高的青铜三角火盆。火盆周身镶嵌着一圈圈黄金的符文和凤凰纹样，一捧蓝色的火苗静静地舔舐着盆口。

大法官玛姬·杜蓬又一次站在台阶最前方。她穿着一件绣满银线的紫色法衣，戴着一顶高耸的紫色帽子。玛姬举起两只枯瘦的手。人群立刻鸦雀无声。

“于一六九三年成立至今的美国魔法国会，一直以保护我们的巫师同胞为己任，如今又到了选举新一任的领导者时刻。谁将带领我们守护巫师世界的安宁？谁将用智慧和远见指引我们，在危急时刻带我们渡过难关？选举人们，到台前来，阐述你们的意愿，交由我们的男女巫师同袍评选。”

塞拉菲娜今天穿着一袭黑衣黑裤，头发包裹得一丝不苟，像个面临战斗的女将军。她发表了一通逻辑严密、晓以情理的演说，接连向与会成员抛出问题。她质问如今的执行系统中存在的种种弊病：官僚主义、执法漏洞和效率低下。她提起格林德沃时在场内引起了一阵寒风过境般的议论声。

“不止格林德沃一个人梦想打破现在的平衡，刚刚结束的大战就是最好的证明。如果我们再不有所改变，等于敞开大门欢迎他们来毁坏我们辛苦建立的秩序。”

她的竞争对手，那个叫塞勒斯·安特伍德的男人显然没有她那样准备充分。他身材微胖，已经有些谢顶，在塞拉菲娜接二连三的诘问之下支支吾吾，不停拿手帕擦着光亮的额头。坐在一旁的约翰逊主席看起来十分虚弱，仿佛快昏倒了，麦克达夫的脸色则逐渐阴沉。

很快就到了表决时间。每位议员都拿出自己的魔杖，在羊皮纸上写下自己投选的人名。珀西瓦尔目不转睛地盯着他们每一个人的动作。他看到自己的父亲，十二傲罗之一的格雷夫斯家族代表，老格雷夫斯正拄着他的银色鹰头手杖，坐在左边第二排首席的位置。所有的游说、谈判和交易早就尘埃落定，现在到了看他们会不会兑现诺言的时刻。

大法官玛姬站起来，颤颤巍巍地一挥魔杖，所有羊皮纸条自动卷起来飞到空中，接二连三地投入她面前的火盆。

火焰一下子变成了金红色，升起一尺多高。所有人注视着那火盆噼噼啪啪地燃烧着，然后喷出一道火星。火星在空中划过金色的轨迹，落入玛姬掌中，化为一张纸条。她端起挂在胸前的银边眼镜看了看。

“塞拉菲娜·皮奎里，二十三票。塞勒斯·安特伍德，十四票。”玛姬宣布道。珀西瓦尔呼出一口气。塞拉菲娜取得了多数。“本次投票结果记为有效。同袍们，新一届的魔法国会将在一个月内组成，至一九二零年一月一日起正式生效。” 

所有人都站立起来，开始鼓掌。人群涌动中珀西瓦尔看见他父亲，他们彼此对视了一眼，都没有说话。两个人心里都清楚，余下的已成历史。

 

十二月中，珀西瓦尔收到他父亲的邀请函，要他出席格雷夫斯家老宅的圣诞晚宴时候，并没有觉得很意外。因为打仗，他已经连续有几年缺席家族宴会了。珀西瓦尔知道父亲此番邀请多半是为了嘉奖他终于不负众望即将上任新一届的魔法安全部长，不免心里有些厌烦，但是他在父亲的宾客名单上看到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德的名字。忒修斯是个英国傲罗，珀西瓦尔曾与他在欧洲战场上并肩作战，彼此都救过对方的性命数回。不久前他确实给珀西瓦尔送信说自己很快会暂时出任英国驻美国大使。看来父亲的信息渠道仍然十分灵通。

“杰维斯老主人说，珀西瓦尔主人应该携带他的被监护人一同出席。”家养小精灵希巴在他阅读那封短笺的时候说。她有点不安地漂浮在半空中，揪着身上崭新的椅套下摆。

珀西瓦尔确实想跟这位老战友叙旧，自从在巴黎分别，他们就再没见过面。好歹这次父亲算是主动给了个台阶下。于是他说：“谢谢你，希巴。告诉他我会带克雷登斯于二十四号日落前抵达。”

小精灵行了个礼便消失了。“先生？”克雷登斯在边上问，“我……我不知道巫师还过圣诞节。”

“嗯，对我们来说这个日子更像是庆祝古老自然力量更替的庆典。”珀西瓦尔说，“不过自从融入麻鸡社会以来我们的习俗也逐渐融合在一起了。你还从来没有去过格雷夫斯家的老宅呢，我觉得你可能会喜欢的。”

自第一次肃清者战争后，格雷夫斯家便定居在哈德逊河谷东南的一处小镇。小镇离纽约不远，但十分静谧。镇上的居民大多从未意识到深山中有一座大宅属于古老的巫师家族。但这么多年来，珀西瓦尔估计还是有些带有魔法血统的麻鸡不小心撞见了在山谷里徘徊的某个格雷夫斯家的幽灵，因为上世纪二十年代曾有一位叫华盛顿·欧文的麻鸡作家根据道听途说的故事发表了一篇文章，描写了当地一处叫做“沉睡谷”的偏僻地方出没的无头幽灵。这个故事虽然没有被太多人当真，但珀西瓦尔总觉里头得写的就是酒鬼老埃德蒙·格雷夫斯。后者生性好斗，脾气暴躁，在一七八九年被一个狂暴的山妖砍掉了脑袋，珀西瓦尔小时候在大宅玩耍时时常可以看到他在后院中晃荡。

除此之外，格雷夫斯大宅的秘密还是被完好地保护着。珀西瓦尔带着克雷登斯幻影移形到半山腰的僻静处，然后徒步上山。先前早上已经下过一场雪，此时山间银装素裹，克雷登斯的小脑袋裹在新做的羊毛斗篷里，跟在他身后不停左右张望着。 

格雷夫斯大宅在深冬也盛开着鲜花。克雷登斯惊奇地看着门前一丛丛雪白的山楂花、忍冬和白玉兰，娇嫩的花朵跟积雪相映成趣。珀西瓦尔的母亲一度热衷于魔法花艺，直至今日，宅子里仍然按照她去世前的喜好布置。

他走到大门前。雕刻成格雷夫斯家徽的苍鹰形状的门环张开嘴，叫道：“有访客，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯及客人！”

大门缓缓朝两边打开，迎接他们入内。大宅里已经装饰一新，巨大的水晶灯映的四壁干净明亮，到处点缀着象征格雷夫斯家族的银色和酒红色的缎带，还有冬青和槲寄生编织的花环。客厅里没有人，珀西瓦尔估计家养小精灵都在厨房忙碌，于是他带着克雷登斯往他原来的房间走去。

“我父亲喜欢搞大排场，今晚你可能会见到很多年老又傲慢的亲戚。”他对男孩说，“别担心，如果他们问你任何无礼的问题，你都不用回答。”

他们走上大理石阶梯。二楼的走廊上挂着一幅幅肖像，他们一见着珀西瓦尔便争先恐后地嚷起来。老刚铎夫斯·格雷夫斯是个沉默寡言的人，他只是从那漆黑的眉毛底下盯着克雷登斯，但其他几个就没那么安分了，他们七嘴八舌地问珀西瓦尔他身边的男孩是谁，他什么时候有儿子了，是不是认识了某个欧洲女巫。

“我跟你说，你拒绝玛丽·弗莱明就是个错误！”一个鹰钩鼻的老女巫对他们嚷道，“看看她后来嫁给了谁，波特家的傻小子——”“谢谢你的忠告，弗朗索瓦姑妈，”珀西瓦尔回答，他无奈地对男孩小声说，“这就是为什么我不喜欢在公寓挂肖像：吵个没完没了。”

克雷登斯一开始被会动的画吓到了，但随即对它们着了迷。他望着一幅比较新的油画，上面是一位很美的女人，苍白的脸庞被浓密的黑发环绕着，总是一副遥远的神情。“这是我的母亲安娜贝尔。她是爱尔兰人。”珀西瓦尔对男孩说。他母亲从那副画上有点困惑地看着他：“你好像变瘦了，珀西瓦尔。你多大了？”

“三十四岁，妈妈。”珀西瓦尔告诉她。“哦，时间过得真快。”她说，露出若有所思的神情，然后又不搭理他了。“她以前就这样。”珀西瓦尔摇摇头，示意克雷登斯跟上他。男孩似乎开始意识到画上都是格雷夫斯家过世的成员，表情变得有些忧虑。

他们来到了走廊尽头。在房门边挂着另一张比较小的画。克雷登斯认出了肖像上的脸，眼睛睁大了。“这是……公寓里那张照片上的人吗，先生？”

“这是我的弟弟。”珀西瓦尔说。这张肖像的魔力要弱一些；画上的青年只会微微点头、眨眼，不能像那些年代更久远的肖像一样说话和移动。珀西瓦尔看着他，年轻人淘气地朝他挤挤眼。

珀西瓦尔清清嗓子。“他的名字叫阿里斯塔·格雷夫斯，比我小五岁。”他告诉克雷登斯。

男孩点点头。他犹豫了一下。“先生，你的弟弟……他发生了什么？”

“他在一九一五年去世了。”珀西瓦尔说。他不想再给男孩带来沉重的念头，便打开房门，带克雷登斯进去。阿里斯塔的目光追随着他的背影，对他亲切地笑着。 

等珀西瓦尔带克雷登斯来到客厅，里面已经有不少人了。“珀西瓦尔！”他们前脚踏入房间，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的大嗓门从老远就传了过来。“梅林的胡子，你怎么样，老伙计？”

珀西瓦尔不由得微笑起来，大步走上去拥抱他。“忒修斯，你也好啊。”

忒修斯是个高大英俊、不修边幅的男人，胡子和珀西瓦尔上次见到他时一样蓬乱，灰蓝色的眼睛中火星闪动。他能成为战争英雄一半是靠他的人格魅力，另一半则是他过人的胆量。战争不是一件珀西瓦尔乐于回忆的事，但和忒修斯一起蜷缩在某座战壕里度过的圣诞节可能是他唯一不想忘记的时刻。

“你好像提过你们是美国的巫师贵族……不过珀西瓦尔，你可没说过你家是一栋城堡。”忒修斯说，松开了他。“你知道这房子实际上属于我父亲吧，看来他成功给你留下了深刻印象。”珀西瓦尔说，正好看到他父亲端着一杯蛋酒走过来。父子二人生硬地问候了两句。老格雷夫斯没对克雷登斯在场表示什么，只是对忒修斯说了些客套的话。忒修斯似乎对略显沉重气氛毫不在意。等老格雷夫斯离开去招呼别的来宾，他才对珀西瓦尔挤挤眼。

“你的家人都好吗？他们不介意你没回家过节？”珀西瓦尔问。

“父亲跟母亲对我不在家已经习惯了，何况今年纽特也出去考察了，好像正在毛里求斯。他们在花园里培养纽特发现的新品种蒲绒绒，你不会想踏进院子的。”纽特是忒修斯的弟弟，比他小许多，是一名研究魔法生物的学者。即使在战地，忒修斯提起自己的宝贝弟弟时也是满怀热情。他耸耸肩，“反正我马上就要正式驻守美国了。”

克雷登斯一直静静地望着英国傲罗。“这是克雷登斯。我夏天刚刚收养了他。”珀西瓦尔介绍道。

忒修斯扬起眉毛打量着男孩，微微一笑。他没有问任何问题。“很高兴认识你，克雷登斯。我是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”他郑重地伸出手跟克雷登斯握了握。

“斯卡曼德先生，你好。”克雷登斯规规矩矩地问候。

“好啦，现在把你宣称珍藏的成年火焰威士忌拿出来吧，”忒修斯揽过珀西瓦尔的肩膀，“如果大老远把我请来只打算让我喝点淡如水的葡萄酒，我可要对你念恶咒了，珀西。”

 

因为兴奋，克雷登斯这晚很久都没有睡着。圣诞晚宴在他脑海中变成了一团模糊的影像，古老庄严的大宅，陌生的男女巫师，还有自动会续满的酒杯和在空中飞舞切割火鸡的刀叉，这一切都让克雷登斯目不暇接，连自己吃了什么都没留意。这跟妈在教堂里举行的简朴圣诞晚餐完全不是一回事。

当他躺在黑暗中迷迷糊糊终于要睡过去的时候，却被一种奇异的声音唤醒了。克雷登斯从床上坐起来，发现夜空仍然漆黑一片，窗外积雪的反光把房间映的微微发亮。

那声音似乎是从外面传来的，仿佛是风声，但又像有人在唱歌。克雷登斯轻手轻脚地滑下床铺，走出房间指望。走廊上的窗外也是那种朦胧的光线，一排排树影印在墙上，轻轻摆动。仿佛冥冥中有种力量指引着他，克雷登斯大着胆子独自走下楼，从后门来到大宅的后院。

有一道柔和的风从他身旁刮过，克雷登斯觉得看到一个骑着黑马的影子悄无声息地掠过积雪的小丘，消失在远处的树林里。院子里洁白的落雪上有两排浅浅的脚印。他看到不远处有两个漫步的人影。

格雷夫斯先生的说话声响起来。“……母亲在我刚刚毕业的时候感染了龙痘，不过她身体一直不太好。至于阿里斯塔，他去世时才二十五岁。也许我们家以短命著称并不是玩笑话。”

“梅林的拐杖，别胡说八道。”忒修斯说。他们俩沿着一条掩映在雪中的石头小径走远了一点。克雷登斯轻手轻脚地跟上去。那两人丝毫没有听见他；格雷夫斯家大宅的这片领地似乎有一种奇异的力量，让整个空间被笼罩在一种出乎寻常的静谧之中。

小路尽头是一片墓园，被树木环绕。格雷夫斯先生和忒修斯站在一大一小两座石碑面前，它们看起来比周围墓碑的年代要近一些。克雷登斯小心地掩藏在一丛灌木后面。

“所以跟我说说你弟弟。”忒修斯说，“你们感情很深吧？”

格雷夫斯先生叹了口气。“说来可笑，在我们都小的时候其实我是妒忌他的。因为无论我做什么，我父亲一直觉得我不够努力，不够完美，但阿里斯塔……阿里斯塔是与众不同的。他是那种天生就能博得所有人喜爱的人。”

他看着墓碑。“我们格雷夫斯家的人都是战士，但阿里斯塔，他生来就是个诗人、艺术家。他对生命怀有那么多热情，那么强烈的同情心……对我们这个家来说，他太格格不入了。”

“我听说他是个很出色的乐手。”

格雷夫斯先生点头。“从伊法莫尼毕业以后，他拒绝父亲的安排，一个人抱着把鲁特琴就去了纽约。他在格林威治村跟几个妖精混血儿组成了一支小有名气的乐队。”他说，“在那里他成天跟一些自由主义分子混在一起，参加集会和游行。他们畅想的是一个理想的世界：保障家养小精灵权益、不再歧视混血统巫师、保护珍稀魔法生物……而我那时一心扑在傲罗工作上，想要博得父亲欢心。”

他笑了一声。“我想当个完美的儿子。虽然我们都在纽约，但那几年我们甚至没见上几面。一九一五年卢塔尼西亚号沉没之后，他们那群人便搞起了宣传活动，主张美国巫师应该加入欧洲战场，阻止格林德沃的势力扩大。那天他们在酒吧里爆发了一场争论……”

“意外就是那时候发生的？”忒修斯问。

“我是在事后才听说的。争吵后来演变成了武力冲突，所有人都冲到了街上……混乱中有人丢来一块碎石，击中了他的后脑。”格雷夫斯先生微微摇摇头，“一块石头。你相信吗，这么多巫师在场……偏偏是一块石头……就像北欧神话里光明之神巴德尔被一枝柔软的槲寄生杀死一样。自那以后……”

他说不下去了。忒修斯沉默地伸手握住他的肩膀。

“为什么，忒修斯？”格雷夫斯先生沙哑地问，“为什么他们要将他夺走？他值得一个更好的世界。我才是那个——那个有 _缺陷_ 的。但现在战争结束了，这个世界并没有变得更好。”

“嘿，珀西瓦尔……”

克雷登斯忍不住悄悄伸头，却为看到的一幕震惊了：格雷夫斯先生正在亲吻斯卡曼德先生，就跟男人和女人接吻那样！他紧闭双眼，仰着头，像一个溺水的人抓住浮木那样紧紧攥着忒修斯的大衣。

片刻之后忒修斯轻轻地按住他的肩膀。“珀西。”他温柔地说，格雷夫斯先生却像被电击了一样，立刻退回来。

“我很抱歉，”他断断续续地说，“我不该——这只是一时动摇——”

“我们已经讨论过这件事了。”忒修斯沉稳地说，“我爱你，珀西瓦尔，我永远都会像一个朋友、一个兄弟那样爱你。”

格雷夫斯先生低声说：“我明白。这事不会再发生了。”忒修斯把他拉进一个拥抱。格雷夫斯先生把头埋在他的颈间，深深吸了口气，然后退开。“谢谢你，忒修斯。”

忒修斯拍拍他的肩膀。“我最好还是让你一个人待一会。”他说，随着一声轻微的噼啪声，他幻影移形了。

格雷夫斯先生仍然站在墓前，一动不动。“为什么？”克雷登斯听见他像是自言自语地问。

下一刻，克雷登斯感到自己两脚悬空，有人从后面把他拦腰提了起来。他放声叫喊，但立刻被一只大手捂住嘴巴。

格雷夫斯先生立刻朝他的方向转过身，魔杖握在手中。“什么人？”

“傲罗格雷夫斯。看看我发现了什么惊喜。”抓克雷登斯的男人说，他的牙齿又尖又长，呼吸中带着一股腐朽的味道。他拖着克雷登斯离开灌木丛，无视他的挣扎。格雷夫斯先生的眼睛睁大了。“我要是你就不会轻易抬起魔杖。”

“尤里克·格雷伯格？”格雷夫斯先生的魔杖对着他，但没有移动。“你跟踪我们？”

格雷伯格发出像是咆哮般的大笑声。“你身边有着意想不到的珍宝，格雷夫斯。这让你作为对手更加有趣了。”他的侧脸看起来更像是野兽而非人类。克雷登斯突然明白过来，他是在那座燃烧的房子里攻击格雷夫斯先生的巨狼。

“放开那男孩。我们可以了结之前的较量。”格雷夫斯先生说。

“虽然我很乐意尝尝你的血的味道，但毕竟我还是有任务在身的。”格雷伯格说，他尖利的手指甲掐进克雷登斯的肩膀。“也许下次吧，傲罗。”

格雷伯格猛地一跺脚，克雷登斯眼前的景象旋转起来，他知道男人要带着他幻影移形了，但是视野中的景物再次重聚时克雷登斯意识到他们没有离开太远，还在同一片树林中。

“你可以在这片土地上肆意移动，但没有主人允许，你离不开格雷夫斯家的领地。”格雷夫斯先生说，他踩着积雪走上来。“我的祖上都是富有经验的猎人。”

格雷伯格怒吼一声，但格雷夫斯先生眼疾手快击中了他的手腕。狼人手一抖甩开了克雷登斯，男孩跌落在雪地里，挣扎着爬起来。狼人朝他扑过去，但格雷夫斯先生朝他发出一道红光阻止他的行动。“这是我们两个的事。”他说，“克雷登斯，快跑！”

克雷登斯机械地拔腿就跑。狼人朝他射来咒语，被格雷夫斯先生挥杖格挡挡开，他紧紧追着格雷伯格朝山坡下面跑去。

“你为谁效命？谁指使你寻找默然者？”他听见格雷夫斯先生喊道。

克雷登斯跌跌撞撞地在雪地里跑着，穿过寂静的墓园。格雷夫斯先生现在需要帮助，而远处的大宅还有一段漫长得难以忍受的距离。他脚下一绊，摔倒在地。克雷登斯爬起来，满怀沮丧，他不知道该怎么办，只知道自己绝不能再让默默然失控，他答应过先生的。“帮帮我们，”他对着面前青灰色的石碑绝望地说。

石碑前面的土地裂开了，一丛长着绿芽的荆棘从积雪之中探出来。克雷登斯发现荆棘的枝条之间包裹着什么东西：那是一支魔杖，比格雷夫斯先生的要短一些，颜色也更浅。克雷登斯伸出手，魔杖很轻松地挣脱了荆棘的禁锢。一旦他把魔杖握在手中，克雷登斯突然感觉到一股热量从掌心传到胸口，让他周身都温暖起来。

他想也不想地握着魔杖转身朝树林跑去。此起彼伏的闪光显示着两个巫师正在搏斗。克雷登斯沿着咒语的踪迹一路追下去。山坡脚下是一座小湖，湖水已经在寒冬中冻结成平滑的镜面。他远远看到格雷夫斯先生正在跟格雷伯格你来我往地搏杀着，咒语像一条条闪光的鞭子抽打在冰面上。

“你还真想保护那个默然者？你好像自认为是很多人的守护者，傲罗格雷夫斯，”格雷伯格狞笑，“哦，还有你队上那个男孩，他叫什么名字？真可惜他没有成为我们的一员——”

克雷登斯举起那支魔杖，喊出自己学会的第二个咒语：“ _除你武器_ ！”

格雷伯格那根弯曲的魔杖腾空而起，滚到远处的冰面上，饶是凶恶的狼人脸上也露出一丝惊讶。他扭头瞪着站在湖面边缘的克雷登斯，男孩仍然伸着手臂，不敢相信自己的咒语居然生效了。

格雷夫斯先生没有犹豫。绿光精准地击中格雷伯格胸前，男人仍然维持着吃惊的神情，直挺挺地倒了下去。格雷夫斯先生喘着气站直身体，高举着魔杖。

“你估计错了，”他对着那具已经僵硬的躯体说，有一瞬间，他看起来十分可怕。“我不是一个好人。”

格雷夫斯用魔杖轻点冰面。像是用热刀切开黄油那样，他脚下的湖面裂开了一道整齐的口子。克雷登斯看到许多灰色的触须悄无声息地从水中探出来，缠住了狼人。庞大的身躯沉入灰黑的湖水，很快就看不见了。

格雷夫斯挥了挥魔杖，冰面再度合拢，没有留下丝毫痕迹。干完这一切，他才回过身望着克雷登斯。

“克雷登斯？你没受伤吧。”

克雷登斯摇摇头，不知道该说什么。

格雷夫斯先生的目光落在克雷登斯手中的魔杖上，定住了。“……你怎么得到这个的？”

克雷登斯这才想起魔杖的事。他把魔杖递给男人。“我不知道，先生……但它就那么从坟墓里探出来了……”他解释了一下经过，怯生生地补充，“我很抱歉……？”格雷夫斯先生只是定定地望着那支魔杖。

半晌，他说：“这一定是上天的旨意。”

格雷夫斯先生轻抚着那支魔杖，然后把它放回克雷登斯手中。“这是一支柏木魔杖，十二英寸长，杖芯是独角兽尾毛。它曾经属于我的弟弟阿里斯塔。看来现在它属于你了，克雷登斯。”

一片雪花从天空中落下来。很快，纷纷扬扬的落雪再次把山麓包围了。

“永远不要对别人提起今晚这里发生的一切。”格雷夫斯先生说，雪落在他的乌黑的头发和眉毛上，将之染成点点白色。他的目光中有一种克雷登斯不能读懂的哀伤，转而又被坚决所取代。“现在收起你的魔杖，我们回去吧。”

他们在雪中朝大宅的方向走去。

 

第一部 完


	13. 第二部 黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1923年，克雷登斯即将十七岁，他全然不知这就是动乱和分别的开端

突然间，头顶上有个声音  
在细枝萧瑟间升起，  
一曲黄昏之歌满腔热情  
唱出了无限欣喜，

这是一只鸫鸟，瘦弱、老衰，  
羽毛被阵风吹乱，  
却决心把它的心灵敞开，  
倾泻向浓浓的黑暗。

——托马斯·哈代《黑暗中的鸫鸟》

 

1923年2月27日

克雷登斯抱着一个热乎乎的纸袋走过拉法耶大街。二月的纽约仍然寒冷，他干脆解开大衣前襟，用衣服裹住手里的袋子，不想让冬日的寒冷毁坏了刚出炉的新鲜糕点。

身上这件深灰色的羊毛大衣还是崭新的，上个圣诞节格雷夫斯先生才带他去波道夫·古德曼百货买的。自去年秋天以来，他所有的外套和裤子都嫌短了。格雷夫斯先生在店员给他试新衣服的时候一直站在边上看着，一面用揶揄又带着点感慨的口吻说克雷登斯长得太快了。

一切确实发生得太快了。克雷登斯不敢相信自己已经在巫师的世界生活快四年了。如今他的个头已经和格雷夫斯先生差不多高。这个春天，他就要满十七岁。在巫师的世界，这意味着他就此是一名成年人了。

克雷登斯刚刚告别戈德斯坦恩小姐，正准备往家走。他还和格雷夫斯先生住在一起，不过随着格雷夫斯先生升任魔法安全部长，他们也搬到了一幢位于阿斯托广场的更宽敞的公寓里。克雷登斯喜欢这地方，年轻的学生们成群结队地在广场上漫步，还有不少小摊贩高声吆喝，贩卖新鲜蔬菜和鲜花，即使在寒冷的冬日这里也显得生机勃勃。

奎妮·戈德斯坦恩小姐是他这两年结识的新伙伴。事实上，他们认识奎妮要归功于她的姐姐，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩小姐。她是格雷夫斯先生手下的一名初级傲罗，三年前进入国会。从格雷夫斯先生偶尔只言片语的评论中可以听出他相当欣赏这位年轻傲罗，因此也对她分外严格。不知蒂娜对此了解多少，反正她终于开始跟格雷夫斯先生有真正的私人性质的接触，是因为那年克雷登斯得了一场非常严重的肠胃感冒。蒂娜的妹妹恰好对各种偏方魔药颇有了解，便主动贡献了一个家传的方子；对克雷登斯来说她就像一位从天而降的天使。

而后来格雷夫斯先生听说奎妮自伊法莫尼毕业后因为找不到一份稳定的工作，一直待在家中，便不顾蒂娜的推辞执意聘请奎妮来做克雷登斯的家庭教师。事实证明，奎妮是个非常完美的伙伴，她性情快活又善解人意，还极其擅长烹饪和家务咒语。虽然她不是像格雷夫斯先生那样的咒语大师，但她陪着克雷登斯一起学习魔法世界的基本常识，耐心地回答他的各种问题，还教给他很多实用的生活窍门。

他们后来发现，奎妮之所以不能长久地在她的每一个职位上待下去，是因为她是一位天生的摄神取念者；而据格雷夫斯先生说，即使是强大的巫师，也会忌惮身边有一个能够轻松读懂自己想法的人。格雷夫斯先生倒是曾经认真问奎妮要不要加入他的傲罗部门，但被奎妮婉言拒绝了。

“蒂娜比我更适合这类工作，格雷夫斯先生。有时候能够听到他人内心的想法并不意味着你真的想那么做。对我来说，跟炖锅和裁缝剪在一起会自在得多。”

在克雷登斯逐渐不需要学习上的帮助之后，奎妮开始接一些私人定制女装的活儿，她本来就颇具时尚敏锐度，生意居然也进展得不错。她和蒂娜住的公寓离的不远，克雷登斯仍然不时跑去她们那，给奎妮充当帮手，尽管大多时候只是为了听她兴高采烈地絮絮叨叨。说来也怪，在能够把他的心思看得一清二楚的奎妮面前，克雷登斯反而觉得格外自在。

眼前逐渐出现那座褐砂岩公寓的台阶，克雷登斯不禁加快脚步。格雷夫斯先生今天没去上班。前两天去布法罗调查一起野牛人作乱的案件的时候，他给一头发怒的野牛人挑伤了手臂。孟菲斯中央医院的治疗师给他的左手打了厚厚的绷带，坚持要他在家休养，他便把一摞公文带回了公寓。克雷登斯上午离开的时候他还满不在乎地挥着那只受伤的手说自己还没变成残废，要克雷登斯不必特地留下照顾他。

克雷登斯私下觉得，格雷夫斯先生身边太缺乏人手了。塞西莉娅小姐终于在去年跟史蒂芬·朗伍德喜结连理，俩人婚后搬去了路易斯安那，她在那里的傲罗分部出任局长。克雷登斯知道其实是格雷夫斯先生给她写的推荐信。塞西莉娅小姐——现在是朗伍德夫人——是位经验丰富的傲罗，她的离开自然是安全部不小的损失。而格雷夫斯先生又什么事都喜欢自己带头扛着，不然才不会去地方督办案件也落得受伤的地步。克雷登斯真希望自己能够帮上先生什么忙，然而就算他成人自立，以他这样从未接受过正规魔法教育的身份，要想进入魔法国会简直比登天还难。

他刚踏上最后一级门阶，就听见里头传来一阵嘈杂，似乎是有人在争吵。克雷登斯吓了一跳，手悄悄伸向大衣内袋。虽然在魔法国会正式的登记档案中他是一名哑炮，但事实上克雷登斯拥有一支魔杖。他只在这栋公寓里头施展过魔法，这件事一直是个秘密，格雷夫斯先生特别要求他绝对不能让别人知道。

克雷登斯小心翼翼地拨开大门，从门缝往里面窥视。格雷夫斯先生跟一个男人站在门廊里，争论着什么。

“如果我们能拿下这个案子，便是今年法律部的一大成就，只要你肯对英国的傲罗部门美言几句，让他们把审理权转给我们……”

“我说过，我不能那么做，伯尼。”格雷夫斯先生说，“这不符合规章。”

“这对我而言很重要，否则我也不会请求你的帮助。珀西瓦尔，你真的不愿意为我付出一点努力？”

“如果我为了你去出面交涉，人们会开始议论，伯尼。”格雷夫斯先生耐心地说，“他们不仅会议论我跟你，也会议论我跟英国法律部门之间的关系。这对我们都没有好处。”

“是吗？”那个叫伯尼的男人说，显得有些怨愤。“我看，是对你自己没有好处对吧？”

这个高大的男人让克雷登斯觉得有几分熟悉。紧接着他想起这个人是魔法法律部的助理检查官伯尼·奥唐纳，在去年魔法国会的年度晚会上他莫名端着酒来跟格雷夫斯先生说过几句话，克雷登斯那天也在场。那天格雷夫斯先生看起来并无任何不寻常之处。不过话说回来，格雷夫斯先生是一个善于保守秘密的人。

自从那个平安夜他撞见格雷夫斯亲吻忒修斯·斯卡曼德以来，格雷夫斯先生再也没有跟那位英国傲罗有过更亲密的举动。等下一年他们受邀去英格兰参加斯卡曼德家的圣诞晚餐，格雷夫斯先生已经表现得完全把忒修斯当作兄弟和家人一样了。

在克雷登斯面前，格雷夫斯先生从未袒露过这件事。他仍然是大部分国会女职员心目中的黄金单身汉。直到克雷登斯长大一点，他才逐渐发觉先生私生活中也有他不了解的部分。有那么几次，格雷夫斯先生深夜或者凌晨才回来，克雷登斯偷偷隔着窗户往下窥探，总是看到格雷夫斯先生站在楼下跟一个男人说话。

他花了一段时间才意识到，每一次与先生道别的都不是同一个男人。

“你以为我不知道忒修斯·斯卡曼德？你们在欧洲的时候还不是成天出双入对？”伯尼说。“你不过就是担心人们怀疑你们仍然勾搭在一起。”

“伯尼，”格雷夫斯先生慢慢地说，“我觉得你是一个聪明、可靠的人。我们一开始就讨论过，不要把我们之间的私人事务带到工作当中来。”

“也许我们是不能公开这种关系，但我一直以为我们在做一件互利互惠的事，珀西瓦尔。”伯尼说，“想想看——如果你在国会有了一个长久的 _伙伴_ ——”

他上前一步，似乎要抓住格雷夫斯先生的手腕，但被后者轻轻避开了。

“如果今天我答应了你，明天我就会答应为你去做其他事。那接下来某个年轻傲罗是不是觉得只要在办公室讨好了我，就可以迅速升职？这不是交易，伯尼，”格雷夫斯先生说，“如果你执意这样，我们只能终结目前的关系。”

伯尼的脸色变冷了。“珀西瓦尔，我不是那些任你召之即来挥之即去的男妓。” 

“我想，你不应该再叫我珀西瓦尔。”格雷夫斯先生只是说。

“哈，现在就连互称名字也不行了？”伯尼哼了一声，“你以为人们没在背后议论你？大家都知道你这么多年来一直独身，却在家养着个漂亮的年轻男孩，你觉得这在一般巫师眼里看起来像什么？”

“你该走了。”格雷夫斯先生冷静地说。他虽然没有拿魔杖，一只手臂还吊着绷带，此刻却散发出不容置疑的威严。 “我请你现在离开我家，奥唐纳先生。”

伯尼·奥唐纳怒气冲天，但面对格雷夫斯这样的决斗大师也不敢造次，只得整整衣领，愤愤地朝门口走去。他一打开门，正对上浑身戒备的克雷登斯。

男人恶毒地眯起眼。“你们会后悔的。”他对着克雷登斯说，然后头也不回地往外走去，幻影移形。

克雷登斯仍然站在那里。他看着格雷夫斯先生倚在门厅的镜子旁，一只手按着额头。“先生，你没事吧？”

“进来吧，孩子，外面挺冷的。”格雷夫斯先生说，看起来有点疲惫。“把门关上。”

克雷登斯依言走进门去。他手里那袋点心已经冷却。

那时候他远远没想到，这就是分别的开端。

 

 

1926年12月18日

克雷登斯目不转睛地望着头顶那道门。

哈德逊河的码头依然嘈杂无比，隔着活板门克雷登斯也能听到各种车马声、汽笛声、海鸥的鸣叫，还有此起彼伏的叫喊。他感觉到纽特提着手提箱，走走停停了一阵，传来几个人说话的声音，然后他来到一片相对僻静的地方，放下箱子。接着活板门被打开了，一道刺眼的光线从头顶射进来。

“你……你可以出来了，克雷登斯。”纽特细声细气地说。“这里很安全。”

克雷登斯踩着梯子爬上去。他从纽特的行李箱里爬出来，拍了拍身上的灰。纽特在亚历山大港为自己搞到了一本护照，所以他得以用一名英国麻鸡教授的名义入境。那些入境处的官员可不会想到他手上这只其貌不扬的行李箱里藏着多少东西——多亏纽特精良的无痕伸展咒，克雷登斯和箱子里其他那些秘密货物才得以不被察觉地进入纽约。

“得看好嗅嗅，”纽特说，“他就喜欢乱跑，一旦开溜起来简直比隐形兽还难以察觉。”

“他还在鸟蛇巢里玩呢。”克雷登斯告诉他，“他好像对那些闪闪发光的银蛋很感兴趣。”

“哦，那就好，”纽特看起来真心实意地松了口气。“那么，纽约，”他清清嗓子。“这好像是我第一次来到这里。你感觉怎么样？”

“这里看起来……没怎么变。”克雷登斯说，尽管他此刻的心情很难用这句短短的话语概括。

他们一路朝城中走去。一切看起来还和他离开的时候没什么两样，热闹、匆忙。大多数麻鸡对他们并未过多留意，但偶尔会有年轻女人投来额外的一两瞥。克雷登斯直到最近才明白这些目光中的兴趣所在：她们看到的是两个身材高挑的年轻人，一个穿着湖蓝色大衣、说话带着英国口音，另一个是从头到脚一身黑衣的黑发男子。克雷登斯仍然只会挑选深色的衣物，这对他来说是一种根深蒂固的习惯：在第二萨勒姆的时候他没有选择，在格雷夫斯身边时则是因为先生总说黑色对巫师而言是最庄重得体的颜色。

他的心因为这想法隐隐作痛。直到今日，在上一次仓促的告别这么久以后，他的一举一动仍然深受那个男人影响。

“我打听好了，我们可以去中央车站买票，今晚就有一班火车去亚利桑那，”纽特说，“在那之前我们还有几个小时，可以在城里转转。我听说中央公园是个很有意思的地方……”

纽特带着研究的兴趣左右张望着，克雷登斯则半心半意地听着他叨唠着纽约的魔法生物。 

“你……嗯，你试着跟他联络过吗？告诉他我们要来纽约？”纽特终于问了。以一个不善社交的人而言，他已经尽可能地迂回婉转了。

“这三年间他从没回过我的信。”克雷登斯说。“我认为他已经很清楚地表明不想见我了。”

在他离开纽约的第一周，克雷登斯连着写了两封长信，通篇都是反反复复的质问、道歉和恳求，指望格雷夫斯先生能回心转意，让自己回去。第十一封信石沉大海之后，他才意识到格雷夫斯先生不会回应他的请求。

纽特有点不知所措。他又试着说：“我们出发前忒修斯给我写了封信，他说格雷夫斯先生最近在参与调查一起波士顿的案子。他现在可能并不在城里……”

“没关系的，纽特。”克雷登斯说，“反正我们这次来并不是为了找他，不是吗？”

“哦，”纽特说，“好的，好的。”看到克雷登斯平静的态度，他似乎放下心来。“那想想亚利桑那吧！那里肯定有很多我们没见过的北美原产生物……不知道大角野牛是不是还存在……”

他显然已经又沉浸在自己的世界中了。纽特是个求知欲旺盛的学者，也是克雷登斯见过的最疯狂的冒险家。放在三年前，克雷登斯完全对这世界上还存在着这么多魔法生物的事实一无所知。而如今，他作为纽特的助手已经跟着他跨越了大半个地球。他们诱捕过危险的野兽，跟凶恶的走私犯作战，也曾无数次在险境中成功脱身。克雷登斯感谢纽特，如果没有遇见他，他人生的全部意义可能就会永远被局限在阿斯托广场的那栋小楼里。

他们继续沿街而行，克雷登斯庆幸自己对道路记得还算清楚，便一路走在前面带路。他不时还得把纽特拉回来，免得他追逐路边的比利威格虫而去。

中央车站那优美的绿色屋顶已经隐约可见了。这时，他们突然听到一阵低沉的爆响声。

这声音来自街旁的一栋老式楼房，就在他们眼前，整座楼房的墙壁轰然垮塌，化作齑粉。路人发出惊骇的声音，四下逃窜。纽特和克雷登斯都下意识地去摸自己的魔杖。

烟尘四下弥漫。纽特和克雷登斯对视一眼，一前一后地靠近正在冒着浓烟的废墟。他们没有看见任何人影从废墟中冲出，但克雷登斯感觉到有一股猛烈的风擦过他的面颊，朝远处呼啸而去。隆隆声再次响起，这次整个地面都开始摇晃。一道裂缝从那楼房的废墟地下冒出来，一路不断扩大，把石子路面割裂成两半。周围的车马纷纷被这爆炸惊动，一时路上乱做一锅粥。

“梅林的胡子，”纽特喃喃道，“我敢说这在纽约也不太寻常。”

克雷登斯看着地面上仍然在不断扩大的裂缝。“我觉得……这种感觉很熟悉。”

纽特脸色严肃起来，他正要说什么，不巧瞥了一眼自己的提箱，发现锁扣已经歪斜到一边。“等等，我的箱子锁被打开了。”他猛地掀起皮箱朝里面探头进去一阵翻找，抬起头来的时候脸色微微泛白，“嗅嗅不在鸟蛇窝里。他去哪了？”

两人立刻分头找起了嗅嗅的踪影。纽特急急忙忙地抽出魔杖点亮，忍着呛人的烟尘在废墟里左右张望，“这下糟了——如果他偷跑出去，我们的麻烦就大了——” 

“等等！你们两位！”一个女声不客气地冲他们喊道。克雷登斯看到一位穿着干练的年轻女郎径直朝他们走来，一边气呼呼地瞪着纽特。

“你们现在就麻烦大了，”她一靠近就压低声音嘶嘶说。没等克雷登斯反应过来，她两手分别一把抓住他们俩的衣袖，带着他们幻影移形了。

他们挪到了附近一栋楼背后。那女巫一落地就数落起纽特来：“你在想什么，先生？在一大群麻鸡面前拿出魔杖？你脑子里到底还有没有保密法的概念？”

“不是的，女士，我们正在寻找一只嗅嗅，他是我的……”纽特微弱地辩解。

她立刻怀疑地瞪起眼。“你还有一只什么？你来的时候登记了吗？”纽特立刻缄口不语。女巫用手掩面。“梅林的慈悲，你真是……”

她那种焦虑的语调让克雷登斯觉得很耳熟。他忍不住插嘴：“你是蒂娜……蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩小姐吗？”

蒂娜睁大眼睛，转头仔细打量起他来。“被解救的丹恩啊，”她说，“是你吗？克雷登斯？”


	14. Chapter 14

1923年3月10日

“亲爱的格雷夫斯先生，”那封信以一种凌乱而有力的笔触写道，“希望你们一切安好。”

珀西瓦尔看着案头这页信纸。那只送信来的朱红色大鸟在他的桌前优雅地踱步，偶尔把弯曲的长喙探入他的墨水瓶——他从未见过这种鸟类，很难判断它到底来自哪片大陆。

写这封信的人是纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯的弟弟。他们终于在斯卡曼德家的圣诞宴会上见到了忒修斯的宝贝弟弟——之前珀西瓦尔对他的印象一直停留在忒修斯给他看的照片里那个骑在忒修斯肩上的小赫奇帕奇。如今纽特已经是一名神奇生物学家，只有鼻尖上未褪尽的雀斑还依稀保持着与照片人物的几分相似。跟他的战争英雄大哥不同，纽特跟人照面时态度十分拘谨，但根据忒修斯变着法子从他嘴里撬出来的冒险故事，这位小斯卡曼德显然也继承了他们家那种疯狂劲儿。

珀西瓦尔自己也有些意外他们建立起的友谊。在他给纽特讲述了几则关于湿地狼人的亲身经历之后，他们变成了偶尔书信往来的朋友（纽特接到一位书商的约稿，让他撰写一本关于神奇动物的书，他已经为此开始了环球旅行）。大多时候，纽特只是冷不丁地寄来一道古代魔文问题，或者征询他对某个咒语的看法。不过这封最新的来信却有所不同。

“我寄来此信是想禀告一些你可能会感兴趣的发现。”纽特写道，“这封信落笔时，我刚刚从苏丹离开。我本想在这个国家寻找某个稀有品种的非洲树蛇，却偶然在喀土穆的麻瓜们之间听到传言，说有种黑色的妖风在夜间袭击村落，取人性命。仔细打探之后，我发现那跟我们曾经谈到的某种魔法寄居生物高度相似——是的，本世纪已知的第二个默默然……”

珀西瓦尔眯起眼。纽特和忒修斯一样在很早以前就得知了克雷登斯的身世，显然他也是为此而写信。他匆匆浏览剩下的内容：纽特最后找到了那个被寄生的默然者，一个八岁的女孩，被疟疾折磨得奄奄一息。纽特做了一件冒险的事：他用了一个复杂的咒语试图在默默然吞噬那女孩仅剩的生命之前将它从宿主身上分离出来。 

他成功获得了有史以来首例默默然活体样本，但却没能挽救那女孩。她早已被疾病和滥用魔法榨干了精力，没多久便去世了。

“梅林的扫帚杆，要是我能早点赶到，也许一切都会不同……但倘若如此，我又能成功地做到分离默默然，而不伤害到那孩子吗？我也没有十分的把握……”纽特笔下充满真诚的懊悔，“不论如何，木已成舟。”

在信的结尾纽特表示自己离开苏丹后将动身返回英国，做短暂的休整。他将去探访自己在霍格沃兹的魔咒教授，一位颇富声望的学者，请他一起查看那只默默然。 “希望我们能对默然者诞生的机制有更彻底的了解。”

珀西瓦尔放下信纸，抚掌沉吟。这些年他一直在寻找驱除默默然的方法，但所能找到的可信记载实在少之又少，珀西瓦尔不敢贸然在克雷登斯身上尝试。现在纽特的发现给珀西瓦尔带来了前所未有的希望：默默然是可以分离的。

当年他不顾反对收养克雷登斯之时，人们都以为珀西瓦尔的举动是愚蠢的高尚——众所周知默然者往往早逝，他的所作所为充其量给这男孩的生命争取了缓刑。但克雷登斯顽强地活了下来，还长成了一位健康的年轻巫师，这就出乎不少人意料了。纽特在信中描述了一个八岁的病弱女孩在村落间造成的破坏，而克雷登斯可能是现今所知年龄最大的默然者。珀西瓦尔肯定有那么些人在盘算。

官方记录里克雷登斯于一九一一年三月二十三日被遗弃在一座教堂门前，年约五岁。收养他的修女把那天定为他的生日。再过两周，克雷登斯的十七岁生日便将到来。在美国巫师界，十七岁意味着成年，达到年龄的巫师便可以自由携带魔杖。而对克雷登斯这个男孩来说，十七岁则意味着珀西瓦尔对他的监护期即将结束。

到了那个时候，他便无法再庇护克雷登斯。

珀西瓦尔抓过一张信纸，用羽毛笔匆匆写下回复。“纽特：感谢来信，但愿亲自与你详谈。请避免此事再为旁人所知。另：下一次务必更换信使，以防追踪。”

他搁下笔。那只朱红色的鸟儿对他不赞同地叫了一声。

 

1926年12月18日

“说真的，先生，我觉得这不是个好主意。”雅各布说。

“别说丧气话，雅各布！”兰顿说，一面举着他那卷得皱皱巴巴的剧本大步往前走。他指着那座倒塌楼房的废墟。“快点，把摄影机挪到这边来，我觉得从这个角度拍最有气势。”

雅各布任命地扛起那台沉重的摄影机，朝他指的方向挪过去。

直到今年十月之前，雅各布·科沃斯基只不过是个生长在布鲁克林的平凡退伍军人。从欧洲战场返回后他一直想要着手开一家面包房，却苦于无法申请到贷款。在又一次失败的银行面谈之后，他在街上不小心撞上了兰顿·肖——后者怀里那一大堆稀奇古怪的二手书籍洒了一地，结果却阴差阳错和这个年轻人结识了。

兰顿是个充满热情的小伙，虽然有点神神叨叨，但人却不坏。雅各布后来得知他就是大名鼎鼎的肖氏报业总裁亨利·肖的小儿子。但兰顿生性游手好闲，又痴迷于研究各种超自然学说，显然不是他老爹心目中能胜任他那庞大帝国的接班人。他宣布自己正在筹划拍摄一部影片，便邀请雅各布做他的制片助理。

雅各布对拍电影毫无概念。但兰顿开出的薪水比他天天在罐头厂上班要优厚不少，他便答应了下来，指着也许能借此攒些积蓄。显然，兰顿对电影也只是一知半解。雅各布迅速发现，兰顿需要的只是一个能够身兼司机、勤杂、搬运工，以及随时供他宣讲自己的绝妙新点子的听众。

兰顿在中城租了一间小办公室，在他没找到合适的拍摄地点的日子里，他就在那房间里来回踱步，一边吞云吐雾，高谈阔论。

“我父亲还被那套老观念给禁锢着，认为报纸永远都会是传媒的帝王，但他可是大错特错——接下来的二十年里，人们的目光会牢牢锁在这些会动的小画片儿上！”兰顿透过狭小的窗户眺望远处正在热火朝天建造的那栋大楼，那是来自克莱斯勒家族的手笔。“顺便说一句，这覆盆子蛋糕简直好吃得叫人想犯罪，雅各布，我一点也不后悔那天撞翻了你那装满了神奇糕点的箱子。”

“谢谢你，先生。”雅各布说。

兰顿的拍摄计划过于庞大晦涩，而且总在不断修正，具体取决于他今天的心情和出门时听到的任何新消息。但总的来说，他的关注点总是围绕着一个话题：魔法。兰顿对纸牌占卜、通灵术、爱斯基摩萨满、牙仙和大脚野人一概坚信不疑。他宣称自己亲眼见过女巫显现。要按照雅各布的看法，更有可能是兰顿那天吸多了大麻。

“这是那年夏天事件的重现！神秘力量导致多座房屋倒塌……是巫术在作怪，我的朋友……这些年我进行了大量研究，自萨勒姆审判以来，女巫就不曾离开我们的世界，只不过他们选择了更谨慎的方式躲藏！”他摘下手里的烟头，冲雅各布挥舞，“而我们将追踪这股力量的真相，找出本世纪最后的女巫！”

雅各布觉得人们真正感兴趣的“超自然力”电影是指僵尸、吸血怪物那种题材，最好配以惊悚的配乐，而且片中美艳的女主角总是以血腥的方式遇害。而一部关于贫民区里躲藏着女巫的纪实故事就不那么好说了。如果她们是长满疣子的黄发老妇怎么办？

“我连题目都想好了：《地狱厨房的魔女》！怎么样？”

“最近那一起爆炸甚至不在地狱厨房……”雅各布嘟哝。但兰顿充耳不闻。就在今天早上，中城一座居民楼在一起离奇的爆炸事故中坍塌，兰顿坚持这是女巫出没的迹象，立刻张罗起来准备去拍摄第一手证据。

兰顿坚信照相机和电影胶片能够记录那些肉眼无法看见的超自然力量，因此非要他们在入夜的时候前往。雅各布觉得他们根本是在白白浪费胶片。不过兰顿才是老板，所以他只能扛着大大小小的装备跟上他兴奋的步伐。

现在，他们已经在废墟前转悠一个小时了，但雅各布还是看不出一堆倒塌的砖块和木头有什么可拍的。“一九一九年，在下城有一座第二萨勒姆教堂离奇失火，一位坚称要揭发巫术的修女在这场罕见的高温大火中殒命。没人能解释火到底为什么而起。”

兰顿在昏暗的路灯下故作神秘地挤眉弄眼。“而现在，同样的连环事件发生了，本月内在地狱厨房一带有多起居民楼发生爆炸倒塌，没有人能给出合理的解释。在消防部门忙着追查不存在的煤气泄漏之时，我们要发掘的是你不敢想象的真相：一股古老的势力，仍然徘徊在我们的社会之中……”

摄影机发出咔咔声，卡住不动了。雅各布低头检查了一下。“这盘胶片用完了。”兰顿发出丧气的声音。“这就用完了？我才刚酝酿好情绪！”雅各布安抚道：“我记得车上还有几盒备用的——让我现在去拿。”兰顿心不在焉地点点头，又在那堆碎砖块之间翻翻拣拣起来。

附近的路面因为这场坍塌而发生严重的开裂，他们的车开不进来，雅各布只能把车停在两个街区以外的地方。胶片盒又大又重，如非必要雅各布可不想搬动它们。他抽了支烟，在原地站了会，才慢腾腾地抱着盒子往回走。

虽说入了夜，但这片居民区出奇地静谧。雅各布刚开始觉得这种安静有些古怪，就发现前方本应该矗立在兰顿忙活的地方的那盏街灯不知何时熄灭了。

接着，街边其余的路灯也一盏盏由远及近渐次熄灭。整条街陷入了黑暗。

前方的黑夜中亮起一点荧光。雅各布远远看见兰顿站在那里。一个穿大衣的男子站在他面前，那银蓝色的幽光似乎是从他手中发出的。

也许是去过战场的经验让雅各布没有惊慌失措，他尽可能轻手轻脚地放下胶片，小心地沿着墙一点点摸索靠近，躲在一家临街店铺的架子后面窥探。他面前的男人穿着考究，气度不凡，但总透着一种古怪。而兰顿一反常态，居然顺从地低着头，像个木偶般一言不发。

雅各布揉了揉眼睛，确定那个陌生男人手里拿着一根发光的木杖。

“现在告诉我，兰顿·肖先生。”雅各布听到那个男人说。“你对女巫有什么了解？”

他举起手里的木棍。一缕银色的细丝状的物质从兰顿口中冒出来，飞向男人的手杖。雅各布捂住嘴巴压下惊呼。那男人无动于衷地看着那些银色细丝围绕自己旋转，然后飘入他的太阳穴。银色的光芒落在他的领针上，雅各布依稀可见那是两只造型奇特的动物。

“真可惜，你对真相一无所知，”男人说，“这是多么有意思的发现啊……”他苍白的脸庞上划过一道冷漠的微笑。“看来我还是得感谢你，麻瓜。”

那道冰冷的绿光闪过的时候雅各布脑子剩下的唯一念头就是转身，然后拔脚没命地逃跑。

 

 

1923年3月21日

“克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔说，朝他微微招手。“过来一下。”

克雷登斯面露不安地走近，珀西瓦尔打了个响指，男孩系在领口的丝巾便自动重新缠绕系紧，变成一个完美的温莎结。珀西瓦尔两手在他肩头掸了掸，抹去一根线头。

“好啦，”他说，“第一支舞应该快开始了，你没忘记怎么跳吧？”

克雷登斯咬住嘴唇，耳尖爬上一袭红晕。他点点头，无声地绽开微笑。

珀西瓦尔看着他迈着略显僵硬的步子走向舞池，按惯例，这场舞会的第一支舞要由场上的年轻人们开始。上周他给克雷登斯上了几堂突击教学，确保他完美地应对这场舞会。在古老的巫师家族之间一直有种传统，在每年春季的第一天*夜晚，他们会带领家中当年进入成年的男女巫师前往舞会，引领他们进入社交界。

珀西瓦尔十七岁时也参加过类似的活动：年轻男女巫师穿着崭新的硬领和复杂的绉纱裙子，忐忑地相互鞠躬，他们的长辈在身后交换客套的陈词滥调。这样的活动无外乎是为了显示家族地位和声势，但珀西瓦尔也清楚，如果他不带克雷登斯出席，反倒容易引来闲话；一个哑炮养子可不是十二家这样的大家族所乐于炫耀的，但珀西瓦尔就不愿顺某些人的意。

克雷登斯呢，虽然看得出有些紧张，却完美地执行了珀西瓦尔教导的舞步。这两年来男孩长高了许多，原来线条柔软的脸颊则逐渐棱骨分明起来。这身深色的礼服完美地衬出他劲瘦挺拔的腰身，显得他真是一个英俊的翩翩少年。珀西瓦尔看着他和那些少年少女们在舞池间穿梭，一股混合了骄傲和怜惜的复杂感情油然而生。

“所以你对带他出来就没有问题。”

那是伯尼·奥唐纳，自上次伯尼闯入他的公寓带来那番不愉快的对话以后，珀西瓦尔还没见过他。这褐发男人生的虎背熊腰，向来一丝不苟的发型今天显得有些凌乱。

珀西瓦尔皱起眉头，他可以嗅到伯尼身上淡淡的杜松子酒味。

“你怎么到这儿来了，奥唐纳先生？”

“怎么，因为你是一个高贵的格雷夫斯，而我是坩埚匠的儿子，就不配来这儿？”伯尼尖刻地说。“在我们那也有一样的舞会传统，只不过纽约的排场总是更豪华些。”他眯眼看着大厅里悬浮的水晶吊灯和蜡烛台。

珀西瓦尔不动声色。“我没有那个意思。我只是以为我们已经把话说得很明白了。”

“我不觉得指着房门叫我滚出去是种合适的结束方式。”伯尼说。他朝通往露台的玻璃门指了指。“我们为什么不去外面聊聊呢，格雷夫斯先生。”

珀西瓦尔不想引起不必要的注意，只得跟在他身后走向露台。伯尼比他年轻五岁，来自一个匹兹堡的坩埚制造商家庭，从小就在铁锤的敲打声和魔法炉火的蓝白色火星之间长大，二十岁就进入了魔法国会。在他兴致高昂的时候，确实有那么几分神似忒修斯。

自去年起，珀西瓦尔跟他断断续续地交往了快六个月了。当然，是以非公开的形式。以安全部长的身份去随意结交路边男子实在太不妥当，珀西瓦尔最后觉得还是找一个对彼此身份有一定了解的人比较合适。而伯尼让他感受到年轻男子的活力同时也展现出了相当的野心，这就是为什么珀西瓦尔决定与他分手。

他用没受过伤的那只胳膊靠着露台，好分担一些重量。珀西瓦尔自认为还可以在泥地里跋涉半天追查嫌犯，但端着酒杯在大厅里忍受一个钟头的闲聊就叫他吃不消了。他正想问伯尼的目的，男人却先开口了。

“我——我是来道歉的，我那天激动过头了，那些话都不是真心的，”他匆匆地说，“请原谅我。”

珀西瓦尔暗暗叹气。“你无需我的原谅，伯尼。我没法给你你想要的东西，再维持这样的关系是不合适的。”

“不，”伯尼朝他跨进一步。“我是认真的，珀西——珀西瓦尔，我想要继续下去。让我回到你的身边。得啦，难道你不享受我的陪伴吗？”

“伯尼……”然而褐发男人已经朝珀西瓦尔倾过身子，有点摇晃地伸手扶住他的下巴，作势想要吻他。

即使有灌木盆栽的遮挡，珀西瓦尔还是迅速推开了他。“你喝醉了，伯尼·奥唐纳。别做蠢事。”

伯尼眼中闪过一丝阴霾。“所以你还真是果断决绝啊，部长大人。怎么，我们有过的那些时光在你心底里根本就不重要，所以你现在就可以心安理得拍拍屁股走人？”

“你才是那个在我提出分手后就口出恶言的人。”

“我那时正在气头上！至少我还在试图挽回我们的关系！”

“你把我描述成染指未成年男孩的老变态，”珀西瓦尔冷静地说，“听起来你已经把意思表达得很清楚了。”

伯尼定定地看着他。

“珀西瓦尔，你从来没有爱上过一个人，是不是？”

“我看不出这有什么必要的关联……”

伯尼笑了。“你知道吗，你是个自私的人，格雷夫斯先生。你根本就不爱别人。你把自己扮作完美无缺的布施者，但事实上你任何时候都准备全身而退。”

他不等珀西瓦尔回答就接着说。“我可以把消息捅给幽灵报，不具名的那种。他们一向喜欢这些古老家族的花边丑闻。道貌岸然的国会明星傲罗其实却是个道德败坏的同性恋！谁能想到呢？”珀西瓦尔脸色一沉。但伯尼哈哈大笑，掏出魔杖。

“你觉得我伤害不了你。但是我能，格雷夫斯。就算你那颗冷冰冰的心根本不懂什么是爱，但你一样可以尝尝受伤害的滋味。”

他没有再说一个字，就幻影移形了。

“他不能那么做。”

珀西瓦尔猛地回头。克雷登斯站在露台门口，手里端着两杯盛满的饮料，男孩脸色苍白，但他两眼闪动着一种陌生的火光。

“克雷登斯……”

杯子落在了地上，摔得粉碎。克雷登斯消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *电影比较传统的叫法为motion picture，在20年代还未定名。在1923年美国出现了首部有声电影。  
> *First day of spring一般在西方指的是春分，即每年的3月20或21日。


	15. Chapter 15

1926年12月18日

“不行，别管什么嗅嗅了，你们两个必须赶快跟我走。”蒂娜断然说，“你们不能就这么在大街上乱晃——你知道最近都发生了什么吗？”

她不给纽特任何再辩解的机会，就坚决地把他们拽走了。克雷登斯发现他们最终停在一栋看起来很熟悉的公寓门前。

“你们得小声点，”蒂娜说，“如果埃斯普西托太太发现有男人出现在这栋楼她会歇斯底里的——哦，该死。”

蒂娜的那个脾气古怪的房东太太已经气势汹汹地冲了出来。显然纽特、克雷登斯和一个发出奇怪声响的皮箱让她的神经受了不小刺激。蒂娜编造了一个关于外国兽医表兄的故事，坚决地把纽特和克雷登斯推上了楼梯，无视了女房东愤怒的嘀咕。 

克雷登斯正环顾着这间公寓里熟悉而温馨的布置，就听见一个圆润的女声从厨房传来：“蒂娜，今天你怎么早下班了？我以为你说有很多报告要填写——啊！”

克雷登斯面前闪过一团粉色的影子，然后他就被一个穿着睡袍的奎妮·戈德斯坦恩搂住了。“克雷登斯！亲爱的！”奎妮快乐地说，在他两边脸颊上依次吻了一下，克雷登斯感到一股扑鼻的香气，“真是好久不见！”

她咯咯笑着放开他。“哦，我都忘了你已经是个大小伙子了。”

“你真是大不一样了。”蒂娜也眯着眼望着他，语带惊叹。克雷登斯觉得自己的脸涨红了。他在这几年里确实变化不小：头发留得更长了些，在脑后扎成一束——在野外的时候你很少有机会理发，纽特也不是个家务魔法的高手。在野地跋涉和劳作甚至使他长出了些肌肉，变得结实多了。他的魔杖，如今安安稳稳地插在斗篷内侧一个特制的龙皮袋子里。

“让我想想，这都已经三年了吧？”奎妮说，“自从我们上一次见到你。”

“是啊！这几年你都去干什么了？”蒂娜说。

“哦，对了，这位是纽特·斯卡曼德先生，神奇生物学家，”克雷登斯这才想起要介绍纽特，“我现在是他的助手。”

奎妮微笑地看着他。“英国人？我一直想要去伦敦看看……”纽特看起来比刚才更加不知所措，略略避开她的目光低下头。“别吓着他了，奎妮，”蒂娜说，“总之，我不管你到底对美国的法律有多无知，但是斯卡曼德先生，明天你必须跟我去魔杖管理处补办登记手续。”

纽特猛地抬头。“明天？这可不行，我们明天就要出发去亚利桑那！我们有非常紧凑的行程计划——”

“补全手续前你哪儿也别想去！”蒂娜发难了。“今晚我要把你们羁押在这里。明天一早我就监督你们去魔法国会。”

“蒂娜，你知道严格意义上你现在无权这么做，你现在正在停职——”奎妮在边上开口。

“我这只是暂时调动，奎妮！等格雷夫斯先生一回来我就要向他申诉——”

“格雷夫斯先生做了什么？你现在不是傲罗了？”克雷登斯脱口而出。

两个女巫停下话头。“不是格雷夫斯先生的错！他甚至都不知道。”蒂娜连忙说，“他最近在波士顿有会要开。”

“你知道，从我这个完全的旁观者看来，他们是趁着格雷夫斯先生不在把他的得力下属调职了。”奎妮说。“不是那么回事。”蒂娜有点不安地说。“蒂娜，”奎妮语带谴责，“我们都知道国会内部有些人对他有意见，尤其是因为他主持修订拉帕波特法的事。”

克雷登斯不知道如何消化这突如其来的庞大信息。“他——他最近过得不好？” 

奎妮很仔细地打量他。“克雷登斯……你这次回来的事格雷夫斯先生知道吗？”

克雷登斯的喉咙突然有点堵。那一晚发生的一切仍然历历在目。他不自觉地开始扭动自己小指上的戒指；这是格雷夫斯先生唯一让他带走的东西，直到现在，他一焦虑的时候就会下意识地重复这个动作。

“格雷夫斯先生……当初他有没有解释我为什么要走？”

蒂娜看起来更不自在了。“部里有很多传言。但格雷夫斯先生什么也没说——你知道他从来不喜欢谈自己的私事我们以为……你们是有什么不愉快。”这也很接近真相了，不过克雷登斯不知道现在自己能不能跟她们解释那时发生的事。

“放心，亲爱的，如果你不想告诉我们就不用说。”奎妮柔声说。她甚至用食指点了点太阳穴，暗示不会“偷听”他的想法。金发女巫对他们笑了笑，朝厨房走去，“你们就舒舒服服地先安顿下来，让我把饭做好……斯卡曼德先生，你觉得炖肉怎么样？今天的菜谱可是我新学到的……”

奎妮准备的客房十分温馨，尽管深粉色的花边床罩可能对两位成年男子的气概稍有折损。纽特一关上房门就检查起了自己的魔法皮箱。“嗅嗅肯定不见了，不知道还有没有其他魔法生物跟着逃出去……梅林的胡子啊，隐形兽总是最难找的……” 

“纽特，”克雷登斯说，“我觉得……这城里有跟我一样的人存在。”

纽特的动作停了下来。“这是什么意思？”

克雷登斯下定决心一吐为快。“今天在那栋楼坍塌的时候我感觉到了那股力量。我认为那应该是默默然。”

纽特小心地确认克雷登斯脸上的表情。“可是我以为……那时候我们已经把默默然跟你身体的联系切断了？”

“我也解释不清楚——我就是能感受到它。但是一瞬间它就不见了，”克雷登斯承认。“就好像……我们能够识别彼此是同一种东西。”

“克雷登斯，”纽特立刻说，“你不是个怪物。”

克雷登斯眨眨眼。纽特仍然是那副平和但坚决的模样。

“谢谢你，纽特。”他真心实意地说。

纽特立刻有点不好意思了。“我们应该再回到那个地方去看看，说不定能有什么发现。你觉得呢？”

晚饭后两人找了个借口早早告退到客房休息，然后便趁着夜色溜出了姐妹俩的公寓。纽特没忘记带上自己的皮箱。克雷登斯带着他朝白天塌方现场的方向走去。入夜后这里格外寂静，街道两旁鲜有灯火。

纽特悄悄点亮魔杖，藏在袖中，逐一检查着街边橱窗里的陈设。“嗅嗅特别喜欢这些麻瓜的小玩意儿，我敢打赌它还在这附近徘徊……”

他突然停下来，指着一家古董店的橱窗。有个黑黢黢的影子正在一堆黄铜和银质器皿之间奋力翻找着，不时把一两个小杯子和汤匙塞进自己的腹袋。

“嗅嗅？”纽特说，那小生物停了下来，歪头看着他们，然后它果断地朝那堆金属器皿之间挤过去。纽特下意识地拔出魔杖，对着它的方向使了个召唤咒。玻璃橱窗应声碎裂，嗅嗅横飞过半空，纽特一把捞住它圆滚滚的身体。

“抓住你了，你这个狡猾的小东西！”纽特跟怀里的嗅嗅搏斗着，“给我——乖乖——回到——箱子里去！”

“呃，纽特，”克雷登斯说，“我们最好赶快把玻璃修复好——”

“看！就在那栋倒塌的楼前面！”一个陌生男人的声音从不远处响起。“我看到有个人拿着一个发绿光的东西指着我的朋友——”

“什么发光的魔杖，先生，你是酒喝多了吧——”

一个身材矮壮的麻鸡男人朝他们大步走来。他身后跟着一名警察，看起来满腹疑虑。两名男子一时停下了争论，一动不动地盯着纽特手里扑腾的嗅嗅和发光的魔杖。

“噢，”纽特说，“这下好像不妙了。”

“嘿！你们这些疯子！束手就擒吧！”矮个男人大喝道。“我知道你们对兰顿做了什么！我已经全部告诉警察了！”

而那个警察则掏出了手枪。“站在原地别动，先生们，把你们的双手举过头顶——”

纽特率先拔出魔杖，给了那名警察一记昏迷咒。他一声不吭地向后倒去，手枪滚落在地上。

矮个男人吓了一大跳。“耶稣基督啊！你杀了他吗？”纽特举起一只手小心地朝他走去。“先生，我劝你镇定下来——”

“离我远一点！疯子！杀手！”那男人大叫着，一边胡乱挥着拳头。“我可不怕你们，巫师！”

他朝那只掉落在地上的枪扑过去，纽特不得不念咒。“统统石化！”

那男人立刻全身僵直，一动不动地倒在地上，仿佛一尊石像，只剩眼珠还在惊恐地四下转动。纽特吁了一口气，放下魔杖。“对不起，先生，可是你太激动了，我们不得不让你先停下来……”他朝动弹不得的麻鸡说，然后想起什么，转头看着克雷登斯。“你觉得他刚才说的话是什么意思？”

“听起来……像是他见过巫师？除了我们之外的？”克雷登斯说。

纽特抓抓脑袋，露出一脸苦相。“我们要弄清他身上发生了什么吗？先说一句，我对摄神取念不太擅长，忒修斯曾经想教我，但我就是学不好。”

“算我们走运，”克雷登斯说。“我碰巧认识一位摄神取念大师。”

 

1923年3月21日

克雷登斯知道伯尼·奥唐纳的住处。

那次伯尼出现在家里后他就私下做了些调查。男人从舞厅幻影移形时，克雷登斯当机立断也跟着移形到他的公寓门口。伯尼·奥唐纳果然回到了那里，他前脚刚显形，克雷登斯就一把抓住他的衣袖，带着他再次幻影移形。

他们出现在克雷登斯脑中能想得到的第一个地点。中央公园的贝希达喷泉在白天可是个游人如织的热闹地方，他和先生在周末不时会来这里散步。但如今正是深夜时分，水池边空无一人。喷泉池中央的水之天使雕像站立在高高的立柱上，冷静地俯瞰他们。

伯尼一时迷惑地看着周围的景象，然后他认出了克雷登斯的脸。“啊，是你，”他说，“怎么，你有什么话要跟我说？”

“你将收回对格雷夫斯先生的任何威胁。”克雷登斯说，他的声音有点抖。

伯尼的目光中带上了几分兴味。“这么说你听到我们的对话了。”

“他……他是一个了不起的人。他没有亏欠你什么。”

伯尼哈哈大笑。“怎么，格雷夫斯还要一个小鬼来捍卫他的尊严？他也真是越来越懦弱了——”克雷登斯感到脸颊腾起一片热。“是我自己要来的。”他脱口而出。“我知道都发生了什么。因为格雷夫斯先生不愿用职务权力满足你个人的愿望，你就打算背地里攻讦他，这不是正派人士的作为。”

“那么你也该知道正派人士不会在家里豢养年轻男孩，带着他们四处炫耀。哦不，也许他们这些上等人都有些怪癖，”伯尼讥笑道，“瞧他把你打扮得多漂亮，他是不是还送你格雷夫斯家的珠宝？”

克雷登斯咬住嘴唇。格雷夫斯先生给他的那枚戒指正戴在他左手小指上。

“告诉我，孩子，他要你叫他 _爹地_ 吗？”

“他不是那样看待我的！”克雷登斯捏住拳头，大声反驳。

“是吗？但我看见过你看他的眼神，”伯尼说，“我懂得那种眼神，小子。格雷夫斯也许自诩是个圣人，但你对他的念头可没有那么纯洁。”

克雷登斯头脑霎时一片空白。男人突然逼近一步，高大的身躯像座小山一样挡在他面前。“告诉我，克雷登斯，你有没有做过那档子事？你在抓着自己那玩意的时候是不是想着他的脸？他确实长着一张招人的脸孔，总是那么一副冷冰冰的样子，让人想要把他操进床垫里直到他连求饶的声音也发不出来——”

克雷登斯耳旁心如擂鼓。“不许用那样的话说他。”他说，被自己低沉嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。

伯尼哼了一声。“哦，抱歉，看来他还没有用那种方式关照过你。”

克雷登斯感到胸中有种苦涩的东西在迅速膨胀变大，刺痛他的肋骨。“这不关你的事。你休想伤害他。”他咬着牙说。

伯尼轻蔑地看着他。“那就像个男人一样阻止我，小杂种。”

他突然从袖中抽出魔杖，朝克雷登斯发出一道红光。

克雷登斯根本就没学过决斗咒语，他甚至没想到拔出自己的魔杖。但他的身体比头脑更快做出了反应：一团黑色的雾气从他的掌心冒出，像盾牌一样挡在克雷登斯面前。红光撞在那道黑色屏障上，被吞噬得干干净净。

伯尼迷惑地瞪着他。“疯狂的戈尔工，那他妈是什么东西？”

克雷登斯没有给他反应的时间。黑雾源源不断从他身体里扩散而出，迅速汇聚成一团，像激流一样射向伯尼·奥唐纳。男人堪堪躲过这一击，脸上的困惑已经变成了警惕。他朝克雷登斯回以一道切割咒，再次被黑雾不费吹灰之力吸收。

“这是怎么回事？你不是个哑炮吗？”伯尼逐渐露出醒悟的神色，“等等……难道你是……这不可能！”他大声说，“这世上不存在默然者！”

黑色的颗粒在克雷登斯周身盘旋，它们顺着他的意志汇聚成一股旋风，他抬起手，这股旋风就朝着伯尼直冲而去。伯尼被撞得向后飞去，摔进了水池。水花四下飞溅。男人扑腾着爬起来，狼狈地在黑暗中摸索落入水中的魔杖。

克雷登斯径直走过去。他大步踏入池中，丝毫不在意裤腿和鞋子被水浸湿，黑色的风暴吹起他的衣摆和额发。他两手一挥，黑雾分成几股裹住伯尼·奥唐纳，把男人举起来，牢牢钉在水池中央的石柱上。

伯尼满脸惊恐地挣扎。“该死！这是什么东西？别碰我，你这个肮脏的小 _怪物_ ——”

克雷登斯眼前迸出血光。他的嘴唇因为恨意而扭曲——

“住手，克雷登斯！”有人厉声喊道。

一道明晃晃的光照亮了黑暗。

克雷登斯用手遮着那刺目的光芒。黑雾散去，他发现自己站在喷水池中央，浑身湿透，直喘粗气，仿佛刚刚结束一场激烈的长跑。他转头，看到伯尼·奥唐纳瘫坐在不远处的水中，目光呆滞，脸上全是血痕。

有个人影踩着水朝他走来。是格雷夫斯先生，克雷登斯意识到。

“先生——”他沙哑地开口。

格雷夫斯先生直接越过克雷登斯，俯身查看伯尼·奥唐纳。然后男人站起来，转过身看着他。他神情严肃得可怕，就跟他通常要去缉拿那些违法的巫师时一样。克雷登斯就一句话也说不出了。

“带他走，希巴。”格雷夫斯先生说。

呯的一声爆响。一张熟悉的尖瘦面庞出现在克雷登斯眼前，棕色大眼睛带着些惊恐。“是的，珀西瓦尔主人。”家养小精灵尖声说。

克雷登斯最后看到的是格雷夫斯先生沉默不语的脸，然后他就被家养小精灵抓住，拖进一片黑暗。

 

1926年12月13日

珀西瓦尔知道自己失败了。

波士顿港口的寒风凄厉地拍打着屋宇的墙壁，一滴水从年久失修的天花板落下来，落在面前的地板上。

他早该预料到的。最近他梦中总是反复闪现一些片段。正如羽毛将飘散，肥皂泡会破碎，暴风雨将会降临……这是必将发生之事。

在他梦中，黑色的风暴席卷了纽约，整座城市在暴风中摧折垮塌，灰飞烟灭。珀西瓦尔在预言方面天分向来不高，而且他最近忙于推行法案的事，实在无暇分心思考那些梦的征兆。

而现在，他的两手被铁锁捆在椅子的两只扶手上，两脚也跟椅子腿拴在一起。解除禁锢咒没有那么难，他不用魔杖也可以做到，但他的手正如秋风中的黄叶一样瑟瑟发抖，别说无杖魔法了，连叫他拿起叉子可能都办不到。

原本属于他的乌木魔杖正被一双苍白修长的手指握在掌心把玩。刚才，那人对着珀西瓦尔施了一个钻心咒，轻松得根本不像是让魔杖背叛了自己的主人。男人悠哉地端详着他的魔杖。

“乌木杖身，猫豹毛发，不事声张但又充满力量。你真是一个有趣又矛盾的家伙，珀西瓦尔。”

盖勒特·格林德沃从来不是一个普通的对手。这就是为什么整个欧洲在大战后联合追捕他这些年，却从来没能拿捏他的踪迹。他的长相也不似凡人。他的头发是很淡的白金色，苍白的面孔上有一对颜色相异的眼睛。

“你从我身上什么也得不到，格林德沃。”

“哦？”格林德沃说，“为什么我觉得恰恰相反呢？在我手中的可是美国魔法国会的安全部长，十二傲罗之一的古老家族继承人。对于第一次拜访这片大陆的本人而言，你可是一块非常有用的敲门砖阿，珀西瓦尔。”

“我不可能背叛我的美国巫师同胞，格林德沃。你尽可以试试看。”珀西瓦尔说。

格林德沃笑了。他的嘴唇张开，几乎无声地说，“钻心剜骨。”

珀西瓦尔觉得自己的头脑就像一块软果冻，被肆意地切开、翻搅。他眼前冒起金星，然后变成一片黑压压的斑点，又变成一片鲜红。他的胸膛被一种力量从内撕开，五脏六腑被扯出来，碾成碎片。他可能在尖叫，但他自己什么也听不见，因为他耳边充斥着尖利的嗡鸣，仿佛从颅骨正中要将他一劈为二。

不知道什么时候他已经连人带椅子倒在地板上。珀西瓦尔咳嗽着、干呕着，在地板上挣扎，冷汗顺着他的脊背蜿蜒流淌。

格林德沃的声音从虚空中传来。

“现在，让我们来看看你头脑里都藏着些什么吧。"


	16. Chapter 16

1923年3月22日

“他在哪里？”

塞拉菲娜大步跨进国会主席办公室。她还穿着晨衣，头发匆忙裹在头巾中，有一缕白金色的头发垂在鬓角。衣冠不整的塞拉菲娜简比陨石撞击地球还罕见。换句话说，此刻的她也比陨石更加凶猛可怕。

“我不明白你的意思，塞拉菲娜。”

“少跟我玩这套，格雷夫斯，”她吐出，“克雷登斯·拜尔本现在人在哪里？” 

“我不知道。我赶到现场时只发现伯尼·奥唐纳陷入昏迷，克雷登斯已经不知所踪。”珀西瓦尔说。塞拉菲娜的目光像利剑一样射向他。

“你可以派人去查我的宅子，他不在那里，我来国会之前已经确认过了。”

“得了吧，谁不知道格雷夫斯名下不止这一处地产？”她嘶嘶地说，“你知道你不可能这样糊弄过去。”

珀西瓦尔纹丝不动地迎上她的注视。塞拉菲娜又瞪了他一阵，怨愤地吐出口气，重重坐回她的胡桃木桌后面的扶手椅。 

“你知道从四年级开始我最恨你这种态度，珀西瓦尔。”

“他闹出的乱子有多严重？”珀西瓦尔低声说。

“你把那称作乱子？”塞拉菲娜哼道，“算他们都走运，晚上中央公园没有什么麻鸡，附近有几个流浪汉被他们闹出的动静惊吓，事故小组已经进行了应急处理。但我要说的不是这个。”她抬起魔杖，从一旁的玻璃柜里召唤出一个水晶酒瓶和两只杯子。珀西瓦尔微微抬起眉。火焰威士忌不是个好兆头。

“这是我的失职，克雷登斯在我名下受到照管，昨晚他离开了我的视线——”但塞拉菲娜一抬手阻止了他的话头。

“我不管你跟奥唐纳是怎么回事。”她的表情明显在说她对此一清二楚，“但现在情况明摆着：克雷登斯使用体内的默默然攻击了奥唐纳，使他受重伤。这是你也无法忽略的事实。”

珀西瓦尔没有反驳。塞拉菲娜打开威士忌给自己酌满一杯，喝了一大口。“议会已经采取了重大事件应急程序，明天就会召开特别审理，他们将传召克雷登斯·拜尔本。鉴于你名义上还是他的监护人，他们或许会允许你出席。”

“对不起，”珀西瓦尔说，“为什么议会要把一个未成年的哑炮巫师能力失控，失手攻击人的事件被当做国会重大案件？”

“他不是个哑炮，他是现今这个世界上年龄最长、最危险的默然者。”塞拉菲娜沉声说。“相信国会大部分人并未把他当做一朵柔弱无助的小花。”

珀西瓦尔问：“他们想要什么？”

塞拉菲娜盯着眼前的杯子。过了片刻她长出一口气。“那孩子马上就要成年了，那时国会便有权力判定他的去向。因为他严重违反保密法的举动，他们可以直接判他去记忆池……”她看向身后墙上青铜铸造的国会凤凰徽记，“或者，他们可以要求他尽一位公民的义务，用他的力量去服务我们的国家。”

珀西瓦尔僵住了。“这是什么意思。”

“珀西瓦尔，历史上不是第一次有默然者投入战争。众所周知麻鸡中最富盛名的国王就是被默然者杀害；剑栏一役中莫德雷德的魔力失控，杀死了国王亚瑟，自己也因为默默然的爆发而丧命。”塞拉菲娜语气平平，像在背诵教科书。“自从有人知道你收养了这个男孩之后便有人一直关注着你们。他们想要知道默然者的力量是否可以被掌控。”

“所以……”珀西瓦尔慢慢说，“他们不想救助这个孩子，却一直看着他会长成什么样的怪物。”

“你可以帮助他，珀西瓦尔。”塞拉菲娜说。“你跟那个孩子之间有种信任的纽带。你可以继续辅导他、训练他——”

“我救了他的命，塞拉菲娜！现在你要我把他训练成一部杀人机器？”

“我是在提出合理的可能！只有这种方法可以令他获得一定程度的自由——”

“哈！而我就心安理得当掌控他未来人生的狱卒——”

“见鬼，珀西瓦尔，我不是一人在做决定，我需要对整个美国巫师社会负责！整个国会都在看着我的一举一动，我必须为了——”

“为了大局利益考虑，”珀西瓦尔笑道，“这听起来像不像是某个著名黑巫师的言论？”

塞拉菲娜的眼中闪过危险的光。“你敢把我和格林德沃相提并论，珀西瓦尔·加布里埃尔·格雷夫斯？”

珀西瓦尔深吸一口气，克制住自己。“我当然无意于此，塞拉菲娜。”他们的目光交汇在一起，过了片刻，塞拉菲娜移开视线。

“他们不达目的不会罢休。议会背后的力量都是最古老的势力，比美国诞生还要早。凭你一个人是不可能反抗他们的。”

“从什么时候开始一切变成这样了？”他说。“什么时候我们捍卫的东西落得如今这般地步？”

塞拉菲娜摇摇头。“我这是在警告你，不要考虑做任何出格的事，珀西瓦尔。这话不是出自国会主席之口，而是一个朋友的劝诫。”

“那么我十分感激你的忠告。”珀西瓦尔伸手，从她面前拿过另一个杯子给自己倒酒。塞拉菲娜瞥了他一眼，这次更多的是无可奈何。

“为什么？”她说，“他真的值得你付出这么多？”

珀西瓦尔眼神微微一动。“我曾经许了诺，塞拉菲娜。一个格雷夫斯不会背弃自己的诺言——”

“别以为我会信一个字，珀西瓦尔，爱只会让我们变得自私。”

珀西瓦尔没有回答。他仰头喝干杯中的液体，站起来走出那间五边形办公室。关门的时候他隐约听见门内传来一声长叹。

 

1926年12月18日

“我警告你，斯卡曼德先生，你今晚的所作所为是在滥用我和奎妮的善意，在这样的情况下私自跑出去……哦被解救的丹恩啊！”蒂娜走下活板门的最后一级台阶，对着眼前的景象惊呼。“这是什么？”

“呃，我的私人研究室？”纽特毫无帮助地说，对着屋里满满当当的陈设挥挥手。

“你绑架了一个麻鸡？”蒂娜大声问，“还把他带到我的公寓？”

“事情有点复杂，”纽特说，“而且，严格说来他现在在我的箱子里，并不在你们的公寓里。”

蒂娜一脸难以置信地瞪了他一眼，抽出魔杖冲着那个被石化的男人一挥。男人的手脚终于重获自由，一屁股跌进身后的椅子里。“你还好吗，先生？”她换上温柔一些的声调，伸出一只手，“你是否有什么身体上的不适？”

男人立刻向后挪去，躲开她的碰触。“别碰我！女巫！”

“请你保持镇定，先生——”纽特说，但男人看起来还是很紧张。“你们想干嘛？这是什么审讯吗？你们接下来要开始折磨我了吗？”

“哦，可怜的甜心，”这时一个声音恰到好处地插了进来，“你今晚一定受了不少惊吓……想来点热可可吗？”

看见奎妮，男人顿时张大嘴巴，完全没了声音。当然，奎妮的魅力对绝大多数人（不论是巫师还是麻鸡）都有这个效果，何况她还穿着轻薄的缎子睡袍。她不由分说地把一只冒着热气的马克杯递到男人面前。“谢谢你的夸奖，亲爱的，”奎妮咯咯笑了一声，“我很少听到这么直白的赞美。”

男人看起来更迷惑了。“你知道我在想什么？”

“我们可是一屋子女巫和巫师，”她顽皮地眨眨眼，“现在尝尝我的热可可吧。这可是我们家的祖传配方。”

男人似乎完全被她迷住了，无意识地喝了一大口，然后瞪圆了眼睛。“老天，这真是我喝过的最棒的可可。这也是魔法吗？”奎妮大笑起来。

“所以这就是为什么我们需要奎妮小姐。”克雷登斯在她身后对纽特悄声说，“她是安慰人的行家里手。”

 

在奎妮介入之后，那个男人——他自我介绍说名叫雅各布·科沃斯基——终于变得配合了些。出乎意料，他对巫师这件事的接受度格外良好，即使此刻有一只嗅嗅在坚持不懈地啃他的皮带扣。“我参加了大战，说实话，见过那样的战场以后没有什么会让你接受不了。”

“我也去过。”纽特说，雅各布奇怪地打量他，“你也服过役？我在西线的步兵旅。你呢？”

“呃，主要是东边，你知道的，那些乌克兰铁腹龙。”

“什么是铁腹——”这显然引发了雅各布更多的问题。“所以这世界上有多少巫师？在纽约有多少巫师？所以联合广场那个算纸牌的吉普赛人也是女巫吗？”

“在纽约大约有六千七百名巫师。”克雷登斯说，雅各布顿时一脸惊叹。

“你知道一旦问完我们必须马上消除他的记忆吧？”蒂娜一脸紧张，似乎听到这些对话都在折磨她的职业准则，“抱歉，科沃斯基先生，但我们有法律规定不能对外泄露巫师的存在——”

“怪不得这么长时间人们也不知道巫师真的存在！”雅各布居然一脸恍然大悟，“所以你是什么，小姐，巫师的警察吗？”

“什么金察——”蒂娜皱起眉。“在我们这他们叫做傲罗。科沃斯基先生，”克雷登斯接过话头，“在遇见我们之前你是否已经在附近见过巫师？也许还拿着魔杖？”

“对了！”雅各布抓抓脑袋，面上浮现出忧虑。“我觉得今晚早些时候我看见的那个巫师是个危险分子……他走了以后我回去找兰顿，可他已经不在那里了，哪儿也不见他的人影。我又去报警，但警察觉得我在开玩笑，根本不相信我的话。”

“对不起，”纽特说，“谁是兰顿？”

 

听完雅各布讲述，在场的四个人面面相觑。还是蒂娜率先开口：“科沃斯基先生，你还记得那个对兰顿施法的巫师长什么样吗？”

雅各布表情转为苦恼。“呃，你知道当时光线很暗……”

奎妮盯着他看了一会，突然轻轻叫了一声，捂住了嘴。

“怎么了，奎妮？”蒂娜立刻问。

“我不知道……雅各布的记忆不是很清楚，但是那看起来像是一位地位很高的巫师。他在那里寻找一样东西，而且……”奎妮小声说，“我认为他的朋友兰顿可能真的遭遇不测了。”

“可我后来没有找到兰顿啊？”雅各布说，“如果——如果那家伙真的杀了他——”

蒂娜看起来更加不适了。“有很多办法掩藏痕迹，比如转移咒或者变形咒——但我们现在都不确定，”她赶紧说，“光这样没法确定那名巫师的身份。因此我想首先我们得弄明白他在那里寻找什么。”

“我认为……”克雷登斯鼓起勇气插嘴，“我认为，他是在寻找默然者。”

一时间没人说话。蒂娜微张着嘴巴，纽特看起来则充满担心。雅各布则是完完全全地一脸迷惑。

奎妮轻轻地说：“你确定吗，克雷登斯，亲爱的？”

“我不知道他……或者她……此刻在哪里，”克雷登斯说，“但我很确定那个人现在非常害怕，而且急需帮助。而我想……我想帮助他。”我想阻止同样的事发生在他身上。

奎妮看着他，没有出声。这些年来，克雷登斯觉得她一直知道自己是个默然者的事。她对他投来一个歉然的微笑。

蒂娜深吸一口气。

“明天早上，我们一起去魔法国会，把这件事报告给主席女士，请求她帮助寻找兰顿·肖先生的下落。”她说，一边用坚决的目光盯着纽特和克雷登斯，“我们就这么办。”

雅各布轮流看着他们，然后说，“你们还有个国会？等等，你们的主席是女人？”

 

1926年12月16日

这是第三天。

他的衬衫被冷汗浸湿又风干，现在冷冰冰地贴在身上。他的喉咙因为反复的叫喊而喑哑，每次呼吸都有种烧灼感。

一杯水递到他的面前。珀西瓦尔张开干裂的双唇，急迫地喝起来，差点把杯子撞翻。

“别着急，珀西。”

要是以前珀西瓦尔一定会对这假惺惺的关怀不吝嘲讽，但现在他需要节省每一份体力。格林德沃很快移开杯子。“这几天我们可是进行了一番有趣的较量啊。你果然是位名不虚传的头脑封闭术大师。”

格林德沃好整以暇地坐在他面前的另一把椅子上，端详着他。“说真的，我个人不喜欢滥用暴力。看到一位出色的巫师这样遭罪，我心里也不好受。” 

珀西瓦尔没答理他。

“我听说你正在主持修订拉帕波特法，部长先生。看来你对你们美国巫师的保密法也是有些不满啊。你主张，容我引用，’完善巫师审查制度，将对于巫师群体的庇护延伸到巫师与麻鸡通婚的后代，并且保障他们的麻鸡直系亲属相关权益’。据说你的提议惹怒了很多人啊，大部分都是纯血贵族。”他顿了顿，“不知道是什么让你执着于这件吃力不讨好的事？”

珀西瓦尔保持沉默。

格林德沃摊开手。“这就是我最不懂你们美国人的地方。保密法的存在本身就荒唐可笑——我们从来不应该害怕这些麻鸡。我们的文明早于他们数千年。应该由他们来敬畏我们，服务我们。这道荒唐的法律不该被修缮，而是应该被废除。”

“峻法亦法*。”珀西瓦尔沙哑地说。“法之为法，就是因为它为我们的社会建立了秩序，使我们免于像野兽一样互相残杀。”

“珀西、珀西。你该不会要告诉我，你是凭这些天真的念头当上安全部长的吧？”

珀西瓦尔没有回答。

“真可惜。”格林德沃说，“我本以为我们都是那种怀有理想的人呢。你不是也企图改变这个世界吗？”

“我在做我的本职工作。”珀西瓦尔说，“你只不过是杀掉那些跟你意见相左的人。”

格林德沃慢慢摇了摇头。“所以我猜我们在这件事上是不可能达成一致啦？”

珀西瓦尔对他假笑了一下。“做梦去吧。”

格林德沃站起来，伸展一下四肢。“你瞧，我不喜爱暴力。”他说。“但是为了实现我们的目标，有时候它自有用处。” 

他突然探身向前，一把捂住珀西瓦尔的嘴，另一只手抖了一下魔杖。

这一次珀西瓦尔可以听到腕骨碎裂的声音。

格林德沃死死钳住他的两颊，仿佛要捏碎他的下巴，他的尖叫和挣扎硬生生地被蒙在掌心里。珀西瓦尔拼尽全力想咬他的手，但他的下颚仿佛被石化了，丝毫使不上力，只能从鼻尖发出一些变了调的断续哼声。

格林德沃松开手。珀西瓦尔大口喘气，胸膛激烈地上下起伏。他的右手腕现在弯曲成了一个奇怪的角度。他竭力眨掉眼中的泪水，怒瞪格林德沃。

“你以为……这就可以让我开口？彻头彻尾的疯子……”

“不，”格林德沃说，“但这会削弱你的意志。我们都是脆弱的东西，珀西瓦尔。” 

他伸出一只手按住珀西瓦尔的太阳穴，另一只手举着接骨木魔杖对准他。

珀西瓦尔感到一把冰冷入髓的凿子切入他的头脑，下一秒他仿佛置身于波涛汹涌的海面上。格林德沃用不容置疑的力量抓住他，沉入那股旋转翻腾着的漆黑水流深处。

他看到自己正在沉下去……沉下去……

……

他看到了自己第一天来到伊法莫尼，巨大的猫豹雕像朝他发出咆哮……他看到他在魔法国会的凤凰徽记下面宣誓……欧洲战场，漫天密密麻麻交织如网的绿光，巨龙自头顶轰鸣而过……他们站在船上看着白垩悬崖慢慢靠近，忒修斯拍着他的肩膀大笑……然后，是克雷登斯，克雷登斯从帕特里克大教堂的礼拜堂深处朝他走来，小脸被烛光映成点点暖色……

记忆的水流到这里变得更加湍急，珀西瓦尔已经完全对水流失去了控制，只能随波浮沉。

他看到克雷登斯举着魔杖，朝他咧嘴而笑。

克雷登斯在读书，低垂着眉眼，因为试图辨认某个词语而微微咬着嘴唇。

克雷登斯捧着一袋糕点兴冲冲地朝他跑来。

克雷登斯姿态僵硬地尝试跳华尔兹舞步。

克雷登斯在试穿新大衣，从背后可以看到他露出一截白皙的颈子。

……

珀西瓦尔继续下沉，直到他落到了一九二三年阿斯托广场的褐砂岩公寓里，他自己坐在那张熟悉的扶手椅上，背对着窗户，隐没在阴影之中。克雷登斯一脸惊惶，手足无措地立在他面前。

现实中，珀西瓦尔咬自己的嘴唇咬得那么用力，以至于尝到了满口血味。“看啊，”在记忆之流中，格林德沃在他身后说，“这下我们终于到了真正有趣的部分了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dura lex sed lex：拉丁文，The law is harsh but it is the law.


	17. Chapter 17

1923年3月22日

“他们查过公寓了吗？”

“查过了。希巴等到傲罗们走后才带我进来的。”克雷登斯低声说。

月光透过窗户照射在地板上。为避免引起注意，珀西瓦尔没有在室内点灯。一片昏暗之中，只有克雷登斯的面庞映着月光，满是惴惴不安。

“很好。”珀西瓦尔说，从马甲口袋里掏出一张纸片，“这是一张去伦敦的船票，明天清晨从哈得逊港出发。等你到了伦敦以后，去找一个叫对角巷的地方，忒修斯·斯卡曼德会在那里的破釜酒吧等你。”

他又拿出一叠文件。“这是你的麻鸡护照。上面的名字是克里斯·伯纳德。”

克雷登斯没有伸手接。“我……我不明白，先生。”

“希巴会护送你上船，她可以带你躲过傲罗的监控。”

“你要赶我走？”

珀西瓦尔没有抬眼看他。“你的所作所为严重违反了拉帕波特法……”

“我很抱歉，格雷夫斯先生，我不该又让魔法失控的，”克雷登斯急切地说，“但我不是故意要弄伤奥唐纳先生！因为他，他说了很多侮辱你的话，他还威胁说要伤害你……”

“克雷登斯，你不明白吗？”珀西瓦尔打断他，“他们都等着把你关押入狱，现在大好机会就在面前。你必须离开这个国家，越快越好。”

“那我要去多久？”

珀西瓦尔没有回答。

克雷登斯的脸色变得像纸片一样煞白。“拜托，先生，我不想离开。别让我离开你的身边。”

“克雷登斯，这不是孩子气的时候……”

“这是惩罚吗？是因为我的错？”克雷登斯问，“是因为我对你的感情吗？”

珀西瓦尔停顿了一下。“什么？”

“我知道这是不允许的，先生，自从发现这种感觉之后，我每天都会偷偷忏悔，但它从来不会消失……我从出生起就是个有罪的人，”克雷登斯滔滔不绝地说，他跪了下来，双手抓住珀西瓦尔的膝头，“可我不想再掩藏了，我爱你，先生，求你别让我离开。”

珀西瓦尔没来得及说什么，克雷登斯探身吻了他。比起一个吻，这更像是颤抖的嘴唇上的轻轻一触，男孩像触电一样立刻退开，用一种激动不安的眼神望着他。

“克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔试着开口，“你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

“我知道的，我知道我对你的感觉，”克雷登斯说，“我也知道你比起女士更喜欢男人的陪伴。我爱你，先生，你是我这辈子爱上的第一个人，也是唯一一个人。我不想去什么伦敦，我只想待在你的身边，哪怕再多一刻也好。”

“克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔沉声打断他。“你还是个孩子。你根本没有准备好面对这样一种感情……”

“我不是孩子！等到明天我就成年了。”克雷登斯激动地说，“我爱你就像任何一个男人爱他的伴侣那样。为什么你能接受奥唐纳对你有那样的感情，就不能接受我也有？”

“你明天一早就要离开。”珀西瓦尔说。他站起来。

“不！先生，求你别让我走，”克雷登斯拽着他的衣袖，“就让他们来逮捕我吧——我不要逃到另一个国家去，如果不能回到你身边，我要自由又有什么用？”

珀西瓦尔挣开他的手。“胡说八道。希巴？你在哪里？去收拾他的箱子——”

“难道你对我没有一丝一毫的感觉吗？”克雷登斯的声音在发抖，“难道你就这么想让我远离你？”

珀西瓦尔脸上的表情化为一片空白。“我现在不会，也永远不可能回应你。下一次你再踏足美国的土地，你就会被视为一名罪犯。”他说，然后手腕一抖，亮出了魔杖。

克雷登斯被一股力量弹开，踉跄倒退着跌进了他的卧房，珀西瓦尔再度挥挥魔杖，房门发出怦然声响，紧紧合上。

 

1926年12月16日

“我不得不说，你还真是充满惊喜啊，珀西瓦尔。”

格林德沃站在漩涡之中，褐砂岩公寓在景象在他们眼前迅速黯淡，远去，被灰色的水流吞噬。珀西瓦尔可以看到巫师脸上浮现出一丝冰冷的兴味，“原来这就是你珍藏的秘密。这么多年的精心守护……”

“不！！！”

一瞬间周围的景物如同被打碎的镜子般四散成粉末，消失在虚空里。珀西瓦尔扑向格林德沃，格林德沃没有料到他还有反抗的力气，他们再次猛然坠入了银色和黑色的涡流，但这一次是逆向的，珀西瓦尔发现自己正迎面撞向格林德沃的记忆……

他看到了一个俊美的金发少年，有着冷峻的异色双瞳，正在肆意大笑，那是年轻的格林德沃……一座优美静谧、芳草茵茵的夏日山谷……另一个年轻人坐在草坪上读书，留着有点邋遢的半长头发，充满笑意的湛蓝双眼从一副半月型眼镜后面望着他……一场争吵，魔法造成的闪电，一个满脸泪痕的消瘦女孩捂住自己的耳朵无声尖叫……那个戴眼镜的红头发年轻人朝他跑过来，嘴里大喊着“盖勒特！别！”

 

呯！

珀西瓦尔重重撞上了墙。椅子裂成碎片，他倒在满地残骸之中。格林德沃扯着自己的领口。“偷窥可不是礼貌的行为。”

珀西瓦尔抬起头来，啐了一口带血的唾沫。“这话竟出自一个强盗和杀人犯之口。”

“那你又算什么，亲爱的部长？你口口声声要当法律的捍卫者，却私自放跑了那个男孩？”格林德沃笑道，“你是一个骗子，珀西瓦尔，一个可敬的伪君子。只不过比起欺骗别人，你更擅长对自己说谎。”

“这不关你的事。”

“显然，当你的小秘密是一个默然者的时候，我就有足够的理由去关心了。他是一个多么美丽的造物啊。如今该有二十岁了吧？”

“你休想伤害他。”珀西瓦尔低吼。

“伤害？这你就误会了，珀西瓦尔，”格林德沃故作惊讶地摇头，“我怎么可能会伤害他呢？他是一个奇迹。想想他都能做些什么吧。”

“这就是你想要的？”珀西瓦尔质问，“为你那建立独裁帝国的妄想寻找武器？这是你不惜冒险来到美国的原因吗？”

格林德沃手中掂量着接骨木魔杖。“别忘了我才是那个有权发问的。”

“那年在戈德里克山谷发生的事呢，盖勒特，对你来说也毫不重要，对吗？你只不过是想去寻找自己想要的东西，就和你醉心于古老圣物的力量一样。对那个女孩的死你毫不愧疚，不是吗？”

格林德沃的动作停顿了。他眯起眼。“小心你的嘴巴，珀西瓦尔。”

“你曾经关心过任何人吗，盖勒特？”珀西瓦尔喊道。“你从头到尾都是个自私自利的人。除了你自己，你从没为任何人付出过。这就是为什么那年夏天你头也不回地离开那个悲剧现场，无视了他所有的恳求，你甚至没有感到一点后悔——”

格林德沃抬手朝他甩来。珀西瓦尔觉得像被闪电劈中。他滚到一边的地板上，蜷缩成一团。格林德沃走过来居高临下地看着他，有片刻，他那精心矫饰的面孔被撕裂了，露出一抹野兽般的狰狞。

“你的小命现在握在我手中呢，珀西瓦尔，所以我建议你下次说话时谨慎一些。”

珀西瓦尔咳嗽着。血从他的面颊上淌下来。“你……别想碰他。他不在这个国家。这些年我根本不知道他在哪里……你不可能从我脑子里挖出来。”

“你也不会以为我这些年从来没有援手吧，亲爱的珀西瓦尔，我要找到他是迟早的事。”格林德沃说，“但是现在，我还有另外一些好消息。”

他望向窗外狂风肆虐。

“我们该提前启程回纽约了。”

 

1926年12月19日

蒂娜和纽特站在伍尔沃斯大厦门口的台阶前，望着门檐上的石刻猫头鹰。

“待会由我来报告。除非他们问到你，你再回答，斯卡曼德先生。”蒂娜说，她看起来十分紧张。“还有，绝对不要提起你箱子里那些货品成分。”

“那些不是货物，它们是——”纽特张嘴，蒂娜连忙抬手阻止，“别！我不想知道。如果你告诉我，我就是知情不报了。”

“我还以为，你对那些未经登记的神奇生物很有意见，戈德斯坦恩小姐。”纽特颇感有趣地说，一面提着箱子跟在她后面走进伍尔沃斯大厦。

“别以为我有一丁点儿改变看法，”蒂娜小声说，引导他穿过人头攒动的大厅，庄严富丽的穹顶上两尊金色的凤凰雕像朝他们弯曲脖颈，发出悦耳的齐鸣。“但是眼下有一个在纽约横行的默然者——还有一个涉嫌杀害麻鸡的巫师——我觉得那是我们更加应该担心的问题。”

“戈德斯坦恩！”一名穿着条纹西装的矮个男巫迎面赶来。“你又溜到哪儿去了？给我赶紧回到办公桌去！”

“哦，现在不行，艾本纳西先生，”蒂娜赶紧说，“我有重要的消息需要汇报——”

“别以为你是格雷夫斯眼前的红人，现在你归我管，”那男巫叉着腰。“而我可不是你的旧老板。如果我抓到你玩忽职守——”

蒂娜转转眼珠。“啊！说到这个，你看见奎妮了吗？她今天应该会来看我。”

艾本纳西的表情立刻变了。“奎妮小姐？我是说，你妹妹？”

“她说要带午餐给我，这会多半在魔杖登记处办公室呢。”蒂娜一脸无辜。“听着，你可以晚一点再回到岗位，但是别以为今后我也会网开一面……”艾本纳西咳嗽两声，慌慌张张转身离去。

蒂娜对着他的背影耸耸肩。“艾本纳西痴迷于我妹妹——差不多一半国会的单身男巫都一样。这边走。”她转身带纽特朝走廊另一头走去。

“所以你怎么会从傲罗部门被调到魔杖登记处去的，戈德斯坦恩小姐？”纽特问。

“他们抓到我执勤时太过冲动——对一名虐待子女的巫师出手攻击。”蒂娜说，“其实我也知道这是个借口，他们想针对的是格雷夫斯先生；是他一手把我提拔为高级傲罗。”

纽特点点头。“你是他的得利手下，难怪行事风格有点像他。”

蒂娜立刻结巴了。“是、是吗？他有这么说？我是说，他是我一直崇拜的傲罗……你跟格雷夫斯先生很熟？”

“只见过几面。他与我哥哥是老战友。”纽特说，“但是听起来你跟他都像是那种人——只遵从自己内心所相信的准则。”

蒂娜的脸有点发红。“不管怎么样，希望在他回来的时候我们能解决这件事，否则我又只有挨骂的份了……”

她率先推开面前两扇装饰有金色火焰和凤凰浮雕的大门。纽特从她身后看到宽敞深邃的大厅里密密麻麻的人群，都围绕着一张长桌站着。他们似乎正处于激烈的讨论之中。“——这就是数年前事件的重演……”“——必须立刻采取行动，难道我们还要再等一场战争爆发吗？”

“抱歉打扰了，主席女士，我是傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩——”

“啊，”旁边一位面目高傲的银发男巫说，“又来了，格雷夫斯的小跟班。”蒂娜显然因为这个称呼脸红了，但她没有退缩。桌子最前面的一位身材高挑的女巫转过头来。她全身黑衣，面相威严。“你有什么事，戈德斯坦恩？如果我没记错，你现在正在停职。”

“皮奎里女士，我有紧急情况要向您汇报。我有证据认为有位巫师涉嫌在昨晚杀害一名麻鸡——”

“我们现在哪有空去管死去的麻鸡？”另一位女巫打断她的话头，“如今当务之急是制止这场骚乱——”

皮奎里看向桌面。“这次错不了。又有动静了！”

纽特看到一座巨大的铸铁沙盘被安置在桌面上，展示着整个纽约市的地形。在一座座精巧的楼房微缩模型之间，一道金色的光路正由东向西划过。

“这就是那个默然者吗？你们已经发现他了？”他忍不住说。

这一次，所有人都停下话头来看着他们了。“关于默然者你们知道什么？”皮奎里怀疑地看着他们。

“请让我们加入行动，主席女士！”蒂娜大声说，“我身边的这位斯卡曼德先生是一位研究默默然的专家。”

皮奎里的眉毛挑了起来。“斯卡曼德？是那个战争英雄？”

“哦，那是我哥哥忒修斯。”纽特有点结巴，“我目前从事有关神奇生物的研究……”

女主席显然无心再跟他们耗费时间。“不能再让默然者的影响扩大化。我们现在就出发。”她伸出一只手指点住蒂娜，“——不包括你，戈德斯坦恩，别让我看到你又企图混进傲罗队里。”

她没再等蒂娜回答就大步迈出房间，身后的一群巫师跟着她鱼贯而出。很快大厅里就只剩下了蒂娜和纽特两人。蒂娜盯着那道在立体地图之间迅速流窜的金光，咬紧嘴唇进行了一番短暂的天人交战。“我们跟上去。”最后她说。

纽特微微一笑。“人总要有点儿冒险精神嘛。”

 

同一时刻。

“别担心，科沃斯基先生，我们在箱子里是安全的。”克雷登斯看着雅各布在拥挤的研究室里来回兜着圈子，“纽特的这只箱子有许多咒语防护，十分可靠，哪怕上一次我们在马六甲遇到了风暴的时候它也挺了过来。”

“我是不介意待在这里啦，虽然我也挺想看看你们的国会到底长啥样……反正蒂娜交代过我们，只有她觉得时机合适了我才能出去，不是吗？”雅各布最后在一把椅子上坐下。“不过你为什么也要跟我一起待在箱子里头？”

“这个嘛，科沃斯基先生——”“是雅各布，”男人坚持道，“——雅各布。这是因为我在他们眼里也是个怪物。”

雅各布皱起眉头。“介意给我解释一下吗？”

克雷登斯用最简短的方式解释了默然者的成因。“所以就他们的说法，我是目前为止唯一一个活了这么久的默然者。”

“老天，那你还好吗？这个什么寄生物……不会对你的身体造成负担吗？”雅各布问。克雷登斯就腼腆地笑了一下。“谢谢你的关心，雅各布。不过后来在英国纽特帮助我找到了一种缓解的办法。”

他仿佛又回到了十七岁的第一个清晨，坐在狭小昏暗的舱室里，听着轮船的轰鸣声昭示纽约的港口正一点点远去。他必须在颠簸的风浪中竭力用手指堵住嘴巴，才能把哭泣的声音全部吞下去。克雷登斯眨眨眼，收敛心神。

“他们无法取出我身体里的默默然，但纽特和他的老师找出了一种古老咒语，就像是在我身体里安了一道阀门，只要我不试图施展魔咒，默默然就无法攫取我体内的魔力。”他解释道。

“那……你就不能再用魔法了？”雅各布还是一脸担心。克雷登斯有点喜欢上了这个真诚坦率的麻鸡。他耸耸肩。

“我有魔杖，但我尽量克制自己不去使用。何况跟魔法生物打交道的时候更多需要的是判断力和敏捷的身手，魔咒其实并没有那么多用处。”

他轻手轻脚地把爬到自己膝头的嗅嗅拉开，站起来推开研究室的门，示意雅各布跟他来到外面的空间。

“其实这几年我过的挺好的。跟纽特在一起我学到了很多魔法生物的知识，”克雷登斯走进一片开阔的旷野，魔法制造的微风轻轻拂过成片芬芳的苜蓿草。“动物不像人类，它们不会计较你的出身和血统，也不会怀着恶意揣测或是企图利用你。”

“原来巫师的世界也有这样的事发生。”雅各布摇摇头，“我还以为你们都会魔法，就不存在歧视了呢。”

“没有谁是生来一样的。神把我们造成了各不相同的个体，自然也为我们安排了各自相应的命运。”克雷登斯回答。

“对不起，你也信上帝？”雅各布说，“我不知道你们还有教徒。”

“我从小不是由巫师抚养长大的，雅各布，我的养母曾经是位非常虔诚的教徒，她坚持要我们祷告和做礼拜，还有末日审判和所有那一套理论。”克雷登斯信步走下山坡，“不过现在我也不知道自己相信什么了。”

一阵强风刮过，他们同时抬头去看那片随风而至的巨大阴影。“基督啊！那是什么？”雅各布惊呼。

那是一只浑身金色羽毛的巨鸟，三对纤长有力的翅膀从它的躯干两侧伸出来，有条不紊地轮流拍打。它金色的眼睛盯着两人，发出一声嘹亮的鸣叫。明朗的天空立刻暗了下来，有股雷声隐隐在云层后面作响。

“那是弗兰克，一只雷鸟。别怕，它只是在确认陌生人，”克雷登斯安慰雅各布。他转头冲大鸟喊道，“弗兰克！没事的，雅各布是我们的朋友。”雷鸟又嘶鸣了一声，便朝着他们俯冲下来，克雷登斯的长发被狂风吹得东倒西歪。弗兰克从他们头顶呼啸而过，又飞上高空，继续盘旋。

雅各布目不转睛地望着雷鸟，屏住了呼吸。“这是我见过的最美丽的东西。”

“是啊，我也是这么觉得。雷鸟是一种嫉恶如仇的生物，它们的鸣叫声可以招来暴风雨。从我第一次读到雷鸟的故事开始，我一直都想亲眼见到它。”克雷登斯说。他也定定地注视着雷鸟。“我和纽特从一群埃及走私贩子手里救下了弗兰克，我们打算把它运回亚利桑那州的沙漠——那是它们的栖息地。”

“你们两个小伙子还真有干劲。”雅各布喃喃道，“现在连我都有点想要当个神奇生物学家了。”

这回克雷登斯发自内心地对他微笑了。就在这时他们感到脚下的地面剧烈地摇晃了一下。空中的弗兰克发出了警示般的尖锐鸣叫。“怎么搞的，它是想给我们来点儿雷雨吗。”雅各布嘟哝着。克雷登斯环顾着再次变得阴沉的天空。大地又震动起来，这一次更加猛烈。

“不。这动静是来自外面的。有什么不对劲。”克雷登斯拉着雅各布回到研究室内部，望着天花板上那扇砰砰震动的活板门。他犹豫了一下，还是爬上了阶梯。

克雷登斯小心推开皮箱的盖子，立刻就被一股夹在风里吹来的砂石逼迫着眯起眼。“怎么回事？我们不在国会了。”他探身爬出箱子。雅各布跟在他的后面。

“克雷登斯！”纽特的声音从不远处响起。“现在情况有点棘手，你们最好回到箱子里去——”

克雷登斯及时推开雅各布，正好躲过被风席卷来的一根断梁。横木砸在他们身后的石墙上，拦腰折断。他这才发现他们此刻身处四十二街的一排居民楼跟前，不远处是一座地铁站。纽特和蒂娜正躲在街对面的一辆汽车后面朝他们挥手。

黑色的雾不停地扭曲、变化，发出阵阵咆哮，似乎它是一团有生命的东西。不，克雷登斯对自己更正道，那就是一个有生命的人。他不顾纽特和蒂娜的呼喊，缓步走上前去。

“你好！我的名字是克雷登斯，”他顶着风张开双臂，竭力提高声音。“我知道你自己也不想变成现在这个样子，但是你无法控制。我只是想和你说说话。”

风势有一瞬间和缓下来，克雷登斯吃力地望着那团黑雾的中心，他觉得看到了一张模糊不清的孩童面孔。“你叫什么名字？”那张苍白的孩童面孔转向他，微微张开嘴，但突然又受惊般消散了。黑雾收缩成一团，钻进了地铁站的通道。

“等等！”克雷登斯拔脚追了上去，沿着那道阶梯进入地下。

地铁站里空无一人，几盏昏黄的灯光闪烁不定，克雷登斯可以看见那道黑雾的尾巴一转，消失在月台边缘。他咬了咬牙，也翻下了月台，沿着铁轨往前摸索。

他的脚步在空荡荡的隧道之中造成回声。前方的黑暗中传来一阵爆响和闪光。克雷登斯立刻停住了，手指犹豫不定地探向大衣里的魔杖。

“克雷登斯。”有个声音在一片漆黑中说。“克雷登斯，是你吗？”

克雷登斯的呼吸滞住了。他的心脏不受控制地疯狂跳动。

一道魔杖的微光点亮，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯一身黑色长衣的身影在那荧光闪烁之中浮现出来。此刻，克雷登斯脑中千头万绪都遁为虚无，只能呆呆地望着那张在记忆中从未褪色的面孔，一个字也说不出来。


	18. Chapter 18

1926年12月19日

 

此时此刻。

他看起来比记忆中苍白了些。他的鬓发中多了几缕银色。他面颊两侧的线条变深了，皱眉的时候整个人显得更加严峻。除此之外，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯从没有像现在那样触手可及、那样真实。

“你变了不少。”格雷夫斯也在细细地打量他，他语气仍然镇定，目光中却有种隐隐的迫切，“梅林啊，你为什么会在这里，克雷登斯？”

“我——”克雷登斯支吾着，半天他只能说出，“我以为你会在波士顿。”

“计划有变，我提前返回了。”格雷夫斯说，“我没想过会有这出意外的相遇。”

“所以你是来追踪默然者的？”克雷登斯说。格雷夫斯眉头一动。“我，我刚才在路面上遇见他了——我认为那还是个孩子，可能比我那时候还要年幼。”

他指着隧道前方的黑暗，“他一路往隧道里面去了，我们必须赶紧找到他，先生——”

“你现在的境况也很危险，克雷登斯，”格雷夫斯沉声打断他，“如今这个时候你不该待在这里。那些傲罗——任何人发现你的存在都是不安全的。”

“我们要赶紧找到那个孩子，先生，”克雷登斯急切地说，“那孩子现在一定又害怕又无助，我不知道其他傲罗们会怎么对待他……”

格雷夫斯抓住他的手臂，“那你又能怎么样呢？别忘了现在你自己也是国会的通缉犯，克雷登斯。你应该先隐蔽起来，我知道一个安全的藏身处——”

克雷登斯微微后退一步，挣开他的抓握。“你不能再像那时候一样命令我，格雷夫斯先生。我现在是个成年人，我不想躲在任何人背后。”

格雷夫斯微微眯起眼。克雷登斯承受住了他的注视。“我能帮你找到那个孩子，先生。”

“好吧，”格雷夫斯勉强地说，“那我们一定要趁大部队到达这里以前找到默然者。”他没有再说一个字就转身往前走去。克雷登斯愣了一下，赶紧跟上。

“你能感受到默默然吗？它一定躲在某处。”格雷夫斯压低声音说，一面举起魔杖，照亮面前的道路。克雷登斯仿佛感到一股风从他们头顶掠过，但他什么也没看见。高处传来打雷般的隆隆声。

克雷登斯吸了口气，走上前。

“嗨？你还在那吗？”他对着黑暗说，“还是我，克雷登斯。我想跟你说话。能让我看看你吗？”

黑雾擦过他的面颊，没入前方的沟壑。格雷夫斯反射性地举起魔杖，克雷登斯轻轻按住他的手。男人扬起眉毛，但默许了他的举动。“我不喜欢这个地方，又黑、又冷，还有老鼠。你呢？你也不想待在这里，对吧？”

有人在哭泣。一个孩子的声音。那是一个女孩，穿着破旧的衣裙，蜷缩在一根柱子后面，脸上沾着灰。她看起来那么瘦小，几乎和栈台的阴影融为一体。

“别怕，”克雷登斯说，他用上了从纽特那学来的所有跟野生动物打交道的知识，尽量释出平静之意，缓慢地蹲下来，与那女孩平视。“你叫什么名字？”

“莫……莫德斯缇。”她非常小声地说。“我只是想要回家。”

“你的家在哪里，莫德斯缇？”

“家没有了……”女孩哽咽着，“爸爸把我送走了，我不想待在那个地方……我想回去……见妈妈和姊姊们……”

“莫德斯缇，你知道自己为什么会来到这个地方吗？”克雷登斯非常小心地缓步靠近她。

“我……我不知道……”她抽抽搭搭地抹着眼睛，“我从孤儿院跑出来了，想找回家的路……然后我，我看见一团好大的黑影包围住我……”

“我知道那是什么，莫德斯缇，那个东西从你的胸口渗进身体里面，就好像掉进冰冷的河水里一样，然后你觉得好像有个声音在耳朵边上吼叫，叫你去打碎、破坏一些东西。”女孩抽噎的声音变小了。“你怎么知道的……？”

“因为我和你经历过一样的事。”克雷登斯说，他微微解开领口，给女孩看他一侧锁骨上方黑色漩涡状的疤痕。“因为我也曾经和你一样又疼痛，又害怕，又孤独，我也想要逃走，躲到一个没有人可以找到我的地方，一个没有人可以伤害我的地方。”

莫德斯缇终于止住了哭泣。她怯生生地抬起眼睛，跟克雷登斯对上。“真的吗……？”

“是真的。”克雷登斯柔声说，“让我来帮助你，好吗？让我们先从这里出去。”

点点银光从隧道尽头亮起。“在那里的所有人，你们已经被魔法国会包围了！放下魔杖，停止抵抗！”一个被魔法放大了的声音严厉地呼喊道。

克雷登斯下意识地挡在小女孩面前。须臾之间，还是格雷夫斯当机立断抬起魔杖，一块巨大的岩石拔地而起，阻挡了朝他们射来的魔咒。

莫德斯缇被这响动一惊，整个人瑟瑟发抖。克雷登斯发现她的一只手已经开始雾化，正要说什么，格雷夫斯又一抖手腕，一道红光击中女孩，她软绵绵的身体像张纸片一样飘落在地面上。

“先生？你在做什么？”克雷登斯搂住女孩惊呼。

“没有时间了。”格雷夫斯说，“她现在太虚弱，还不能派上什么用途。”

“ _用途_ ？”克雷登斯说，“她只是个饱受惊吓和折磨的孩子。你想要她派上什么用途？”

格雷夫斯不说话了，但克雷登斯没有忽略他眼中一闪而过的冷意。

一股陌生而冰冷的感觉攫住了他。克雷登斯站起来，他突然觉得眼前的不是那个他曾经朝夕相伴的男人，而是某种庞大而危险的野兽。

“你是谁？”他脱口而出。

“你一直都是个敏锐的孩子，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯说。他的声音里有某种东西褪去了，仿佛一层帷幕落下，露出更尖锐冷峻的本质。“我还在好奇你多久才会察觉到。”

“我、我不明白。”克雷登斯说。“这是怎么回事？”

“是我呀，克雷登斯。一个你想要见的人。一个 _真正_ 看见你的人。”那个有着格雷夫斯面孔的男人说。

“你到底是谁？”克雷登斯再一次质问道，“你把他怎么了？”

“别担心，亲爱的孩子，他暂时还活着。”男人轻声说，“但我想要的不是他，是你。” 

“克雷登斯？你在那吗，克雷登斯？”一个声音从身后传来。纽特从远处的月台朝他们跑来。格雷夫斯想也不想就朝他挥手射去一道白亮的闪电，但纽特机敏地躲开了。“纽特！”克雷登斯喊道，“小心！这里有个危险的巫师——”

“哦，不，”男人一把扼住他的脖子，用魔杖指着他的下颚，“别这么着急。”一道银蓝色的影子钻出来，格雷夫斯闪身躲过，呯！他的魔杖尖端射出火花。那道影子尖啸着冲向隧道顶部，克雷登斯知道那是纽特的蜷翼魔。它打了个旋，扑扇着蝠翼再次俯冲，这次格雷夫斯炸碎了一块天花板，砖石扑簌簌直往下掉。蜷翼魔逃窜向远处。

“克雷登斯！”纽特幻影移形出现在他们面前，“谁和你在一起——梅林的胡子啊！”他瞪着格雷夫斯，一时忘记了念咒。 

蒂娜紧随其后出现，双眼圆睁。“格雷夫斯先生？这——这是怎么回事？”

克雷登斯挣扎着，但男人的抓握有如钢铁般坚固。

“如果你还想见到格雷夫斯的话，最好按我说的做。现在，我们需要换个地方私下聊聊。”格雷夫斯对着克雷登斯的耳朵说，嘴唇几乎贴在他的皮肤上，克雷登斯不禁一阵战栗。“我要你释放默默然。”

“为什么……？”

格雷夫斯一把放开了他。“现在，克雷登斯。”

一阵低沉的隆隆声传来。格雷夫斯制造出的石墙轰然垮塌。一群穿着傲罗制服的巫师出现在烟尘之间。塞拉菲娜·皮奎里首当其冲，像擎着一盏明灯一样高举魔杖。克雷登斯不知所措地看着那群巫师，又瞥向地上昏迷的莫德斯缇，再看向焦虑地望着他们的纽特和蒂娜。“克雷登斯，不要——”纽特摇着头。

“我很抱歉，”克雷登斯对纽特说。

他闭上眼开始专注地回忆。从脖子上的伤疤传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。那股熟悉的感觉又回来了，仿佛有种力量抓住克雷登斯的脚踝猛然把他往下拽，他同时感到刺骨的冰冷和沸腾的灼烧感。

克雷登斯睁开眼，他能感觉到自己的手指和发尖迅速飘散成黑色的颗粒，被卷入狂风——不，他就是那风。他是雷鸣、暴风和闪电。他是狂怒、憎恶和力量本身。 

“丹恩啊，那难道是克雷登斯·拜尔本……？”塞拉菲娜一脸震惊地认出了克雷登斯。“格雷夫斯，你愣着做什么？快阻止他！”

“我们是否曾经许诺要创造更好的世界，塞拉菲娜？”格雷夫斯说。他看起来全然冷静。“很可惜，即使像你这样能力卓越的女巫也不可能改变整个陈旧腐朽的体系。你必须打破一切，然后重新塑造——新的规则，新的律法，新的世界。”

“你在说什么疯话，珀西瓦尔？”塞拉菲娜大声说。

“幸运的是，你们之中的有些人也跟我拥有同样的想法。”他一抬手做了个手势，傲罗队伍里居然有几个巫师转过身，开始朝他们的同僚发射咒语。一时间场面变得极度混乱，傲罗们迷惑不已，不知道该向谁发出攻击，便接二连三倒下，塞拉菲娜大声喊着什么，各种咒语像飞溅的雨点一样四处纷飞。

克雷登斯呼啸而过，挡住了成片射过来的咒语，离他最近的几个傲罗被反弹的力量击中，仰面摔倒。默默然膨胀成一片巨大的漩涡状的云雾，盘踞在格雷夫斯头顶。格雷夫斯一只手抱起失去意识的女孩，原地旋身。

“不！”克雷登斯发出雷鸣般的呼喊，他催动全部的意志力收回那些粒子，堪堪化回人形，正赶上格雷夫斯的身形在空气中扭曲。黑色的雾状触手勾住了巫师的衣摆，他们在噼啪作响的雷电声中幻影移形。

 

克雷登斯摔倒在地上。强行从默默然转变回来的感觉就像被人用球棒当头击中，他顾不得抽痛和恶心，用手肘支撑着自己，环顾四周。

这个地方散发着诡异的、坟墓般的寂静。灰尘覆盖着可见的每一个角落。青灰色的冰冷光线刺穿残破的屋宇落在地上。整个建筑似乎被一股力量从内部撕扯开来，门板和梁柱扭曲变形，地板仿佛被硫磺火焰熏烤过一样焦黑。

克雷登斯带着一种深切的恐惧发现：这里是第二萨勒姆教堂的废墟。

他一直知道那个地方没有被拆除，而是被魔法国会用咒语封锁了起来，普通人无法擅自进入，更无法被麻鸡发现。刚离开教堂的那段时间，克雷登斯每晚都被噩梦惊醒，以为自己还在教堂的小房间里，妈手持鞭子，脸色铁青地瞪着他。这些年来，他从来不敢靠近这个地方。

“我很高兴，亲爱的克雷登斯，我们的配合堪称完美。”那个戴着格雷夫斯的面孔的男人放下莫德斯缇，转过身看着他。克雷登斯悄悄抓住别在自己后腰上的魔杖。“这些年来你丝毫没有生疏，仍然那么充满力量。”

克雷登斯爬起来，用魔杖指着男人喊：“原形立现！”

然而魔咒被轻易避开了。格雷夫斯的脸孔上露出一丝冷笑，他一挥手，克雷登斯的魔杖便从手上飞起来，划过房间滚落在地上。

“魔杖？原来他还为你特地花了不少苦心。据说在美国像你这样的人要拥有一支魔杖可不容易。”他一摊手，“但是亲爱的克雷登斯，你根本不需要这些累赘。魔杖是巫师创造出来的东西，他们被自己的陈旧观念所束缚，以为只有依靠引导魔力的介质才能控制住他们的力量。但是你，你根本无需控制力量，因为你就是力量本身。”

“别用那张脸对我说话。”克雷登斯说。“你把他关在哪里？”

“啊。还真是迫不及待。”男人说，“我说过，我想要先跟你单独聊聊，克雷登斯。”

他抬手在空荡荡的室内变出两把椅子，自己在一把扶手椅上坐下。克雷登斯没有移动。男人漫不经心地拔出魔杖。“请。”

克雷登斯慢慢地坐下。“你想说什么？”

“放轻松些，孩子。我想谈谈你。”他慢悠悠地说。“你看，我知道你为什么逃离纽约，不仅仅是因为你那黑色尾巴的小麻烦暴露的关系。我知道你的憧憬，你的渴望，知道你怎么样不顾一切恳求他接纳你，但却被残忍地拒绝。”

克雷登斯的下巴收紧了。男人看出了他的情绪变化，缓缓展开一个微笑。

“我纯粹的、勇敢的男孩。”他用格雷夫斯那熟悉、低沉的嗓音说，“我找了你很久了，从第一次打听到默然者在纽约出现的消息，我就在寻找你的下落。你不该是被仇视和憎恶的对象，克雷登斯。你是个造物的奇迹。而他却从来没有看到那个真正的你。”

“不要再说了。”克雷登斯颤抖地开口。“我不在乎他是怎么看待我的。他给与我的已经远超善意的恩赐——”

“错了，亲爱的男孩。你以为他的举动是出于无私？他只不过是在利用你满足他伪善的愿望，让他成为众人眼中值得尊敬的好人。而事实是，他这辈子都在说谎和保守秘密——而你恰恰是他最肮脏的欲念和最不可示人的秘密。”

“别说了……”

“想想看吧，这些年来他可曾主动联系过你哪怕一次？一旦谎言被戳穿了，他就只能选择彻底把你摆脱掉——”

“闭嘴！”克雷登斯喊道。他周身泛起一股旋风。一段腐朽的横梁从头顶掉落，在他们身后砸得粉碎。

男人那双熟悉但陌生的棕色眼睛里蕴含着一种蛊惑人心的力量。“你值得更好的，克雷登斯。你拥有那么非凡的天赋，那么强大的力量，足以成为比梅林更伟大的巫师。和我联手吧，我们可以创造一个不一样的世界。一个人们敬畏你、热爱你的世界。而如果你仍然想要，我可以把珀西瓦尔当做给你的礼物，让他变成只属于你的。”

克雷登斯却仿佛被一盆冷水当头浇透。

“是你。”他喃喃地说。“我知道你是谁了。”

男人站起来。一瞬间他的身形看起来更高大了，鬓发中的雪色逐渐染遍了整个头。他的眼睛，从那温暖的巧克力色逐渐黯淡褪色，直至化为两枚颜色迥异的、玻璃似的瞳仁。

克雷登斯认出了这张脸。这几年来，他在各种报纸和通缉画像上见过无数次这张脸。他们说他是自黑暗时代以来最强大也是最可怕的巫师，不仅仅是因为他远超常人的天资，也是因为他企图颠覆这个世界的野心。

盖勒特·格林德沃对他露齿一笑。

“考虑一下吧，我的男孩。难道你不想得到他吗？”


	19. Chapter 19

在遥远的时代，有一座岛屿。先民们在岛上建立了村落，每天日出乘着长独木舟出海，以捕鱼和狩猎海鸟为生。在大海中有一种怪兽叫做食人鲸，那是一头拥有巨大尾鳍和锋利獠牙的怪物，它出没在波涛之间，时常打翻船只，吞食落水的渔民。出海的青壮年男子日复一日减少了，剩下的只有老弱的男人和妇孺。

人们十分发愁，但是如果不打渔他们就无以为生，于是他们去求问村中的长者。“怎么才能赶走那食人的鲸鱼呢？”他们问。这位长者是一位智慧的巫师。他用洁白的鱼骨和缤纷的海鸟毛做了一副漂亮的项链，又采了清晨绽放的第一批鲜花，就出发了。

岛屿中央有一座高高的山峰。雷鸟生活在这座高山顶端。它是一只巨鸟，据说它的声音像雷电一样嘹亮可怕。巫师来到雷鸟居住的洞穴门口，恭敬地奉上礼物，向它陈述他们的困难。“我为什么要帮助人类？”雷鸟隆隆地说。

“仁慈的雷鸟，你有一颗好心肠，不会容忍世间的邪恶和不公。我在此代表我的族人寻求你的庇护，作为交换，我们会世代向你奉上礼物。”

“我收下你的礼物，巫师。作为交换，我会帮你赶走那怪物。”雷鸟说。

巫师爬到它的背上，它张开翅膀，那翅膀大得如同两只长舟，然后雷鸟呼啸着朝海面飞去。食人鲸从浪花之间浮现出来，雷鸟跟它进行了一番恶斗，整个海面被它们的打斗搅起了巨大的漩涡，天空中风暴肆虐，电闪雷鸣。最后食人鲸重伤不敌，逃回了大洋深处。

然而这场争斗掀起的风浪太过猛烈，浪潮扑向海岛，把村庄都压垮了。“这座岛屿要被淹没了。叫你们的村民都爬到我的背上来。”雷鸟对巫师说。它足足载了五十五个人，摇摇欲坠地飞起来。雷鸟载着人们飞啊飞，飞过了日出和日落，穿过云雾和狂风，直到他们看到眼前出现一片宽广的海岸线。

那是一片大陆！这片土地如此广阔，永远不会被海涛淹没，在这里人们不仅可以捕鱼，还可以采集水果和木柴，放牧畜群。“尊敬的雷鸟啊，我们要奉上什么样的礼物来感谢你的帮助？”巫师对雷鸟说。他们奉上了鲜花和肥美的鱼，但雷鸟统统不愿接受。

“我不要别的供奉，但我想要你们之中最美丽的少女。”

人们面面相觑。最后，一名少女从人群中走出来，她有漆黑的眼珠，皮肤像沙滩上的第一批泡沫那样娇嫩，乌木般的头发长及脚踝。“我愿意跟你走。”她对雷鸟说。

雷鸟把鱼骨和鸟羽的项链戴在少女的脖颈上，又在她发间插满了鲜花，她看起来就如曙光一样动人。少女爬上了雷鸟的脊背，他们在人们的欢呼和歌声中升上天空，消失在云端。

人们再也没有看到他们出现。几年过去了，有一个年轻男人来到了村落，他的头发乌黑，眼睛里闪动着雷电的光芒。他接替了年老的巫师，成为了村落的保护者。他的子孙后代也都是巫师，世世代代守护着村落，据说他们的歌声能招来闪电和暴雨。偶尔，远方的高山上也会传来隆隆雷声，作为应答。

 

《美洲巫师故事集》，雷鸟的故事

 

1926年12月19日

此时此刻。

“我不是你的男孩。”克雷登斯说。他的声音颤抖得太厉害，几乎说不出一个完整的句子。“你根本不知道我想要什么。”

“你，我的孩子，是你不知道自己想要什么。”格林德沃摇头。“你从小被遗弃、被虐待、被忽视，从没有机会知道自己本可以成为什么样的人。你对这个世界的了解，不过是可敬的格雷夫斯先生教给你的一面之词。为什么你没有想过他可能错了呢？”

他指着倒卧在角落里的小女孩。“你和这个叫莫德斯缇的女孩，有多少像你们这样的孩子都是保密法的受害者，为了不属于自己的过错遭受责罚。这样荒唐的法律也值得你维护吗？”

“所以你是要说你坚持的那套才是正确的？”

格林德沃轻笑。“可不是只有我是这么想的，孩子。不仅在欧洲，在这里也有不少人认为你们的巫师社会应当摆脱桎梏。”克雷登斯想到刚才那些突然出手攻击同僚的傲罗，心中愈发冰凉：不知魔法国会已有多少被格林德沃的人渗透。也许这会他们正在忙着对付那些反叛者，所以才迟迟没有人来追踪他和格林德沃。

“我在给你机会，克雷登斯。我们一起可以改变这一切。”那双异色的眼睛像蛇一样直勾勾地盯着他。“想想看。一个自由的世界。再也无需躲藏和逃亡。” 

克雷登斯长久地沉默。

“实现你的理想需要很多死亡作代价，格林德沃先生。”最后他说。

格林德沃轻蔑地哼了一声。“没有变革是不流血的。”

“格雷夫斯先生在哪里？”克雷登斯问，“你说过你会让我见他。”

“你真是个非常顽固的男孩……是不是？”格林德沃低声说，“看来这一点上他把你教的很好。”

不过他很快又微笑起来。“别急，孩子。我信守承诺。”

他用脚跟敲敲地面。一扇活板门凭空出现。

克雷登斯一惊，不过又意识到格林德沃可能早就计划好了。他不太可能把格雷夫斯先生关在他自己的公寓里，那里有太多防护咒语，而且容易引人注目。

格林德沃一手持着魔杖，立在门边朝他示意。克雷登斯只得先从活板门爬了下去。

地下室的墙壁上闪动着绿色的磷火，室内被一股令人不适的霉变味道充斥着。克雷登斯依稀看到黑暗中有团影子。过了一会，他才认出那个靠着墙根坐在地上的身影是格雷夫斯先生。男人的一只手被铁链铐在墙壁上，另一只手垂在身侧，手腕肿胀发紫，看起来很可能骨折了。他垂着头，一动不动。有片刻，克雷登斯实在难以分辨那具身体是否还有生气。

“醒一醒，珀西瓦尔。你有访客呢。”格林德沃说。

格雷夫斯闭着眼睛。他看起来苍老、憔悴，下巴上遍布胡渣，头发凌乱，一侧颊上有道干涸的血迹。克雷登斯仿佛在看着一个鬼魂。他只能依稀从中辨认出来自过去的残影。

“格雷夫斯先生……”他开口。

格雷夫斯的眼皮倏地掀起来。黑炭般干涸的眼珠转向克雷登斯。那张苍白的面具似的脸庞迟缓地运转起来。

他突然放声大笑。“这就是你最好的花招了？格林德沃？在你把我的脑子撬开遍翻一通以后，你就只找到这些？”

那声音是如此喑哑可怖，克雷登斯不由倒退半步。

“你休想，”格雷夫斯咆哮，“休想用这幻像蒙骗我。我已经没有什么可以失去的了。你休想再得到什么！”

“格雷夫斯先生，”克雷登斯说，他的声音突然哽住，一个字也说不下去了。

格雷夫斯怒瞪着他，然后他的眼睛逐渐睁大了，透出一丝光亮。“梅林和莫甘娜之名啊……克雷登斯，是你吗？真的是你？”

克雷登斯只能不停地点头。

“傻孩子……你为什么要回来？”格雷夫斯嘶哑地说。“为什么偏偏是现在……？”

“虽然我不想打破这感人的重聚时刻，”格林德沃的声音响起。“不过，我们的时间有点紧张。”

他神不知鬼不觉地出现在格雷夫斯身旁。“我对你提出过邀请，克雷登斯。现在是时候认真考虑了。”他拔出魔杖。克雷登斯发觉这次他拿的不是格雷夫斯的乌木魔杖，而是一根看起来十分古老的接骨木魔杖。

“我的要求很简单：一个牢不可破的誓言。”他伸出一根手指对着克雷登斯的胸口。“用你的忠诚，换取他的存活。”

“别说疯话了。”格雷夫斯咬牙切齿地说。“他不会为你卖命——”

“你可没有插话的份儿，珀西瓦尔。”格林德沃说。他的目光没有从克雷登斯身上移开。“如果你不答应，我现在就杀了他。”

格雷夫斯发出低吼，但格林德沃的魔杖已经对准他的咽喉。“这道题很简单，克雷登斯。你知道什么才是正确的选择。”

克雷登斯看着魔杖尖端紧紧贴着格雷夫斯下颚苍白的皮肤。

“克雷登斯，克雷登斯，别答应他。”格雷夫斯说，语调中罕见地带上了恳求的意味。

“我很抱歉，”克雷登斯终于说，“我没有选择，先生。”

“你不需要服从他，”格雷夫斯说，“克雷登斯，不要这么做。”

克雷登斯缓缓迈上前一步，伸出左手。他开始卷起袖子。

格林德沃露出满意的微笑。他也上前一步，卷起自己的袖子。“我知道你是个聪明的年轻人，克雷登斯。”

格雷夫斯使劲拽着他被铐住的手腕，咆哮着念了一句什么，链条应声化为粉末，他朝着格林德沃拿魔杖的手扑过去。格林德沃被他拦腰抱住，两个男人在地板上搏斗起来，但男人很快一脚踹开格雷夫斯，他倒伏在地面上，发出痛苦的声音缩成一团。格林德沃的魔杖发出一道绿光——

克雷登斯还没有做出反应，他身体里的默默然就行动了。黑色的雾气汹涌喷薄而出，包裹住格林德沃。男人挥动手臂，朝他射来灼热的咒语。疼痛刺激克雷登斯体内的力量更加迅速地膨胀，天花板在震动，灰尘如雨而下。等到他恢复意识的时候，他们已经撞穿了楼板，冲破教堂废墟的穹顶，来到路面上。

格林德沃在街对面显形。他举着那支接骨木魔杖，异色的眼睛里有种狂热的光彩。“你看过自己现在的模样吗，克雷登斯？这才是你的力量。”

“不，”克雷登斯对他凶蛮地吼叫，他的脑中不再有成形的思维，而被某种更原始、更纯粹的念头所占据，那个声音呐喊着、嘶吼着，要将所有束缚他们的禁锢捣成碎片，要向所有伤害他们的人倾泻这股愤怒——

“克雷登斯！”

克雷登斯好不容易集中起一点意识，分辨出那是纽特的声音。纽特和蒂娜正从一只金光闪闪的巨大鸟儿背上滑下来。雷鸟发出长声鸣叫，天空中乌云密布，响起滚滚雷声。格林德沃的脸孔被恶意扭曲，他朝他们抬起魔杖。

克雷登斯像炮弹一般直冲而下，把他撞向石墙，饶是格林德沃也没有躲过，黑巫师摇晃了一下，一时摔倒在地。他的魔杖脱手而出，飞出好几尺远，落在石子地面上。

纽特和蒂娜分别从两侧显形，一面朝他喊出咒语：“障碍重重！”“速速禁锢！”

一道锁链从半空中冒出来，绕着黑巫师的身体结结实实地围了好几圈。纽特扬手放出蜷翼魔，让那银蓝色的生物冲还在挣扎的男人亮出尖锐的獠牙。“它的毒液会对大脑造成严重的损害，请不要轻举妄动，格林德沃先生。”

“茉西·露易丝啊，克雷登斯……”蒂娜望着空中翻卷的黑色风暴，她的黑发被狂风吹得肆意飞舞。

“克雷登斯！”纽特对着天空大喊，“我们需要你镇定下来！”

克雷登斯没法回答。他看到乌云，风暴，闪电，烈火。他感到疼痛，悲伤，愤怒，绝望。黑色的漩涡包裹了他，他就如同怒涛翻卷的海面上一叶飘摇的小舟，被迅速消弭吞噬。

“别让愤怒控制你，克雷登斯！你必须帮我们找到那个默然者女孩——还有格雷夫斯先生！”

“不许动！”纽特猛然转过头，一道道身影逐次显现在周围，将他们团团围住。魔杖雪亮的光芒照亮了半边天空，塞拉菲娜·皮奎里沉着脸，用魔杖对准他们。“立刻停止你的破坏行为，默然者！”

“等一下！”蒂娜绝望地说，“不要伤害他——”

“克雷登斯，你能控制住它！这件事只有你能做到！”纽特坚持不懈地喊道。焰火一样密密麻麻的银光射向空中的默默然，它发出一声野兽般的嘶吼，收缩成一团密集的球状物，猛地砸向教堂的废墟。“让开！戈德斯坦恩！”皮奎里推开蒂娜，大步上前，走向第二萨勒姆教堂那歪斜的大门。 

黑雾从残破的窗户和木板之间溢出，在她面前旋转着，喷溅着静电火花。皮奎里迟疑了，黑色的颗粒如同烟灰一样飘散，显露出克雷登斯的身体，他哆哆嗦嗦地展开逐渐固化的双臂。

在他伤痕累累的臂弯之间，躺着一动不动的珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，和一个瘦小的女孩。

“救救他们。”克雷登斯说。他对皮奎里伸出颤抖不已的双手，对上她犹疑的眼神。“不管你们要对我做什么，救救他们。”

纽特想要跑过去，却被身旁的傲罗拦住，无法上前。他听到一旁被几个傲罗看守住的格林德沃发出一声低笑。男人颜色苍白的嘴唇扭曲成一个难看的弧度。

“毕竟，我们最后要战胜的是死亡，不是吗？”他轻轻地说。

云层后面传来隆隆雷声，大雨从天空中落下。很快，整个世界被灰色的雨幕笼罩了。


	20. Chapter 20

1926年12月19日

第一天十分难熬。

国会内部现在一片混乱：一群治疗师匆匆出现，把格雷夫斯和莫德斯缇分别抬上担架推走。格林德沃被收押在国会最底层的监狱进行严密看守。褐砂岩公寓被彻底清查。傲罗在部门间展开一场声势浩大的筛查，试图弄清格林德沃有多少同谋渗入美国。至少有五名国会职员被发现参与了这次的事件，其中一人在吐真剂的作用下交代是他把安全部长的行程透露给格林德沃。

通过对格雷夫斯的魔杖进行闪回检查，他们确认兰顿·肖已经遇难，格林德沃在盘问出默然者的情报后对他痛下杀手——他对麻鸡的生命向来视若草芥。兰顿在麻鸡世界的官方状态仍然是“失踪”，据说他那报业巨头父亲为此深受打击。

纽特和雷鸟弗兰克为纽约巫师社会做出了意想不到的贡献。纽特在最后时刻想到用稀释的蜷翼魔毒液造雨，来对全纽约的麻鸡施展大范围的遗忘咒——太多麻鸡市民目睹了这场横跨半个城市的骚乱，如果没有雷鸟制造出的大雨，他们不可能确保每一个人都能遗忘这些离奇壮观的场面。

出乎意料地，纽特表现出了十分强硬的态度，为克雷登斯争取自由。作为这次的功臣，他的要求显然在国会之间占据了不容忽视的分量。

“他现在是一位英国公民，如果你们的国会需要对他进行审判，必须获得英国魔法部的许可。”纽特说，“另外没有他的协助，我们根本不可能这么快揭露和抓获格林德沃及其同党。”

他们只能以造成街道损害和调查格林德沃事件为由将他暂时扣留在国会内。克雷登斯配合了他们的每一项要求，交出魔杖，接受咒语检查。纽特和蒂娜终于得到允许来看望他的时候，蒂娜为他们居然没有给他治疗伤口而彻底发怒了，冲看守的巫师大喊大叫。克雷登斯看着那名看守像被狐媚子蛰到一样慌忙避开，居然有些好笑。蒂娜在她没有意识到的时候会使用和格雷夫斯先生一样的恐吓手法，效果十分显著。

“是、是吗？”蒂娜尴尬地说，“我倒是觉得纽特在主席办公室里为你争辩的时候让人大吃一惊哩。”

“哦，这些年来我在各个国家遭遇过各种各样的海关职员和文书问题，相信我这对锻炼口才有极大帮助。”纽特说。“而且有一个在英国魔法部担任要职的亲哥哥还是有用处的，尽管我真不想对忒修斯承认。”

“还有——莫德斯缇呢？”克雷登斯想到，“她怎么样了？”

“她现在很安全。孟菲斯的治疗师在照料她。我会说服他们之后让我对她做个检查。”纽特对他保证。“我们会确保她受到合适的看顾。”

克雷登斯终于微微松了口气。“纽特，我不知道要怎么才能感谢你——”

“因为我是你的朋友，克雷登斯。”纽特对他微笑，“我、蒂娜和忒修斯都是你的朋友。”

克雷登斯说不出话来，只能竭力回给他一个微笑。纽特还想把他的护树罗锅借给克雷登斯好在这段时间陪伴他，被蒂娜厉声呵止。“行行好，在这通乱子都结束之前，别再让任何我不想知道的魔法生物溜出那箱子了，斯卡曼德先生！”

他们已经检查了格雷夫斯先生。这些天他受了不少折磨和咒语拷问，还有严重的脱水症状。治疗师在他身上没有发现什么致命的伤害，但他仍在昏迷，他们还没弄清全部的原因。

“我们会尽快说服主席女士，至少让你可以去看他。”蒂娜说，“只是你还得再等等，克雷登斯。”

 

克雷登斯可以等。

在第二萨勒姆教堂，他曾经连续十几几个钟头地盯着枯燥的经书和空白的天花板，抄写一份又一份相同的传单，等待又一轮日出日落。

在褐砂岩公寓，他第二十遍阅读《美洲巫师故事集》和《查维克标准咒语》，只为等待那魔法青铜门环在格雷夫斯先生回家的时候发出熟悉的声音。

在那艘开往英格兰的船上，他等了整整三天三夜，才重新站在陆地上，面对如今已经隔了一整片大洋的陆地。

 

这间拘禁他的小房间和若干年前他第一次在国会被关押的地方很像。洁白，寂静，纤尘不染。时间在这里流逝的方式似乎与外面不一样。克雷登斯把它想象成一张摇床，一间船舱，一个茧。

他继续等。

 

1926年12月20日

他对着国会陪审团一共交待了三遍在地铁站遭遇格林德沃的经过，讲述他如何发现那不是格雷夫斯本人，格林德沃如何想要克雷登斯加入他的阵营，而他拒绝了。他们看起来充满怀疑。“为什么你没有答应他的条件？”

“因为他不想要我。”克雷登斯说，终于有些被惹恼了。“他要的只是我的力量。如果我不是一个健康强壮的默然者，而是一个麻鸡或者哑炮，他根本不会费神来帮助我，或是拯救我。”

克雷登斯认识这里所有的人，有好几年，格雷夫斯曾经带着他和这些人一起庆祝新年和其他很多个节日，他们在同一张桌子上分享过面包和汤。但现在他们仍在疑惑，仿佛克雷登斯现在站在这里配合他们的调查，而没有变成横冲直撞的失控野兽是某种精心策划的伪装。

“但是已经有人对我伸出过手，为我争取活下去的权利。”他说，“他们不在意我是不是孱弱瘦小，不久于命，只要有一天的机会，他们都愿意去为我争取。我被教导要成为这样的人。所以，不，我没有答应格林德沃。”

克雷登斯不再说话了，他挺直了脊背，面对居高临下俯视他的巫师们。塞拉菲娜看向他的眼神中出现了一丝松动。她是格雷夫斯的朋友，如今克雷登斯确定她仍然是。

“现在我们没法掌握全部的事实。”最后她说。“我们需要等格雷夫斯恢复意识以后听取他的证词。现在散会。”

 

1926年12月23日

“他们还会让我出去吗？”他问蒂娜。他开始觉得这一切可能永远没有尽头了，他们打算就这样把他关一辈子。

蒂娜充满歉意。“你知道，现在他们有很多棘手的问题要处理……对格林德沃的审问遇到了不少麻烦。那个黑魔头什么也不会交代。”

“格雷夫斯先生呢？”克雷登斯终于犹豫地问起他。

蒂娜眼神闪烁了一下。“他……他现在不太好。一直低烧不退。他偶尔会在梦中胡乱喊叫。我们没法唤醒他。”

“为什么？难道他们没有找出病因？他现在在最好的人手中接受照料，不是吗？”

“治疗师说最主要的问题是他的神智。”蒂娜说，“格林德沃在这短短一周里对他反复使用摄神取念。格雷夫斯先生是很擅长大脑封闭术的，所以我们估计格林德沃肯定用了很多极端的手法，去摧毁他的防壁……”她看起来不太想仔细解释。“他们说，修复破损的意识是很艰难的工作。可能要几个星期，也可能要几个月……”

克雷登斯对那些高级咒语没有什么概念，但他知道格林德沃是什么样的人。他想着那时候格雷夫斯说的话，“我已经没有什么可以失去的了”。他永远都是个做好万全准备面对一切的男人，即使在他把克雷登斯偷偷送往英国的时候。他设想过自己没有赢面的结局吗？

克雷登斯后退一步，坐在他那张狭窄的床上，用手盖住脸。

蒂娜无措地拍拍他的肩膀，含糊地说了些什么。等到克雷登斯再次抬起头，他又是一个人了。

 

1926年12月24日

下一次来的不是蒂娜。

“哦，克雷登斯。”奎妮说，一边踏进狭小的房间。她把克雷登斯拉进一个芬芳的怀抱。

克雷登斯把脸埋在那头金发间，用力地回拥。奎妮轻拍着他的肩膀，好像他仍是十三岁，而不是个比她还高的青年。“好啦，好啦。我给你带了礼物。”她从小手包里掏出一只尺寸极不相符的大纸盒，打开盖子。一股甜蜜的味道充斥了狭小的房间。

奎妮似乎相信一杯热茶和甜食能够解决世界上的一切问题。奇怪的是，克雷登斯在她这种态度影响下真的镇定下来了。

她递给克雷登斯几块香甜的糕点。克雷登斯有点迷惑地举着那个形状奇怪的面包卷。“为什么我的肉桂卷是个嗅嗅？”

“雅各布昨天来拜访的时候在我们的厨房里做的。他们家祖传的波兰点心方子真是妙极了！”奎妮兴高采烈地说。克雷登斯刚要开口，她立刻作出嘘声要他保持安静，一边小声解释：“你还记得吧？在你们忙着追赶格林德沃的时候，雅各布都安安全全地躲在纽特的箱子里呢。既然现在也没人想起要追问他的事……我们都觉得还是保持现状比较好。” 

她拿起自己的那个点心——它看起来像是被压扁的、撒了糖霜的雷鸟。“我觉得自己遇到对手了。他可是我见过的厨艺最好的男人。”她朝他眨眨眼。“放心，亲爱的，你的手艺也不错，毕竟你是由我亲手交的。”

克雷登斯开口想说保密法的事，不过他估计蒂娜已经尝试过了。奎妮要固执起来可是没人能比的。然后他意识到她是在寻找比较轻松的方式开启话题。

“奎妮，你来是想跟我说什么？”

奎妮放下那只糖霜雷鸟。“我今天去探望格雷夫斯先生了。挺不容易的，病房门口大概有一打虎视眈眈的傲罗。”克雷登斯不确定自己有没有准备好听接下来的内容。

她微微笑了一下，但看起来有些难过。

“他还是没有清醒的迹象，治疗师找不出什么办法。我也去试着读了他的意识，可他的头脑里……空空荡荡的。就像是一座被劫掠一空的房子一样，所有东西都乱了套。我试着在意识中呼唤他，但是什么声音也没有。”

“难道……就没有别的办法了吗？”克雷登斯问，“他不会醒来了吗？”我又要失去他了吗？他想。

奎妮全部都读懂了。她用柔软的手指握住了他的。

“我觉得你应该去试试，克雷登斯。”她突然说，“人的意识……是一个神秘的场所。有时候我们自己也无法了解它是如何运作的。你们在一起朝夕相处了那么久，格雷夫斯先生亲近你，了解你，他的头脑不会抗拒你的意识。”

她柔和的大眼睛望着他。“而且我觉得他可能也期待着你去找回他，尽管他从来没有开口。”

 

1926年12月25日

让人吃惊的是，塞拉菲娜·皮奎里默许了他的探视要求。

“你名义上还是他的家族成员，有权探视。我恐怕格雷夫斯家族中也没有其他在世的直系血亲。”她盯着克雷登斯，有片刻她的眼神闪动了一下。“我们还要面临审理格林德沃的一大堆程序，我需要我的安全部长尽快回到工作岗位。他背负着重要的职责，这个国会现在不能没有他。”

于是克雷登斯终于再一次见到了珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。他裹在病服里的时候看起来瘦弱了不少。他那只被折断的手腕还打着绷带，因为经受反复创伤，可能恢复以后还是会留下后遗症。即使在药物造成的昏睡中，他也拧着眉毛。

这可能是他第一次见到躺在床上的格雷夫斯。他从来不是一个会展现自己脆弱一面的男人。克雷登斯曾经以为没有什么能够击垮他。就像他曾经以为他是一个完美的人。

“准备好了吗？”治疗师伸出魔杖，问他。克雷登斯俯下身，在床边跪下来。他用戴着戒指的左手轻轻握住格雷夫斯那只完好的手，贴近自己的前额。在他身后，奎妮轻轻推着蒂娜和纽特离开，为他拉上病床周围的布帘。

一道银光包围了他。克雷登斯闭上眼，开始下沉。

 

他落入了一片纯白的世界。

一开始，他以为周围什么也没有。但过了一会，克雷登斯发现那纯白之中逐渐浮现出熟悉的景象。

他意识到这是格雷夫斯老宅的庭院。雪花无声地飘落在林间。白玉兰、苹果花、含笑和忍冬争相簇拥着盛放，把这座寒冬的宅子装点成寂静的花园。

克雷登斯面前有一具漆黑的棺木。棺盖敞开着，可以看到里面铺满了洁白的花朵。在那些鲜花之间躺着一位青年，面容白皙，黑发如墨环绕在颈侧。雪片飘下来，在他的脸旁凝结成细小的霜花。他那两道弯弯的眉毛总带着几分笑意，嘴角微微翘起，仿佛正在沉睡。

格雷夫斯跪在那棺木前，一只手扶着盖子。他看起来很年轻，比克雷登斯记忆里的都要年轻，没有梳好的头发落在额前。他整个人仿佛笼罩在一层柔和的光晕之中，显得有些遥远。

“这是你的弟弟吗，先生？”克雷登斯说。

“这就是阿里斯塔。”格雷夫斯回答。“那年他才二十五岁。他有一副好歌喉……每年家族聚会他都是最受喜爱的那个孩子。”

他看着棺木。“我一直想总有一天要带你看看。”

“这是你在逃避的东西吗？”

“我很后悔。”格雷夫斯对着棺木说。“从那一天开始，每一天我都在想，如果那一天我留在纽约，如果我能赶到现场，也许就能阻止这一切发生。如果我不是一个傲慢的哥哥，不是醉心于我刚刚获得自由的生活，不是那么拼命扑在职位和晋升上，他就不会死。”

克雷登斯摇摇头。“你说过，巫师无法战胜死亡。”

“但是错误和疏忽会造成死亡。”格雷夫斯说。“而我……一再地犯错，尽管我知道自己会为之付出代价。”

“那个错误是我吗？”克雷登斯忍不住问道。

格雷夫斯终于回过头。他一下子又像是老了几岁，更像克雷登斯跟他分别时的模样了。

“选择你永远不是错误，克雷登斯，我没有一天后悔这个抉择。一开始我说服自己只是在尽我的职责……但我知道我对你的关心远远超过了应该有的界限。你值得拥有一切最好的，但我知道为了给你最好的，我必须放手。”

“所以到了一九二三年那一天，我意识到这是最后一个机会。我必须放你走。” 他说。“我很抱歉。”

“所以你说谎。你说你永远不可能对我怀有那样的感情。”克雷登斯声音发抖。 

格雷夫斯摇头。“你比我年轻将近二十一岁，克雷登斯。我只是你第一个信赖和依靠的人。你还会遇到很多这样的人，你有一生的时间去找到最合适的那个。”

他随意地朝前迈步。几只飞鸟从雪地里惊起，扑上云霄。

克雷登斯追上去。“那你呢？你就这么放任一切发生？”

“我也有过自私的念头。”男人说，“你离开以后，我也幻想过也许某一天，我从现在的责任中解脱，那时我会离开美国来找你，去法国，去意大利，世界上其他任何地方……当然，也许那时候你已经在别处有了自己的生活，那我就远远地看一眼你，确认你是快乐的，然后就此离开，再也不涉足你的人生。”

“你不能代替我做决定。为什么你就认定我只有离开你才会过得更好？”克雷登斯再也忍不住了。他挡在格雷夫斯面前。“为什么你觉得自己就不值得被爱？”

格雷夫斯困惑地看着他。雪花飘落在他的眉间和围巾上。

“你没有想过，我不想要别的生活。我从来就不想要更好，更安宁，更快乐的生活。我不想要别的更合适的人。因为从一开始就只有你，格雷夫斯先生。从来都只有你。”

“我不在乎未来怎么样。我不在乎三十年，或者五十年以后。我没有办法回到遇见你之前的时间，我也不能战胜死亡。但是我想要你。我想陪你度过今后的时光。不管今后要遇到什么，我想跟你一起分担。”克雷登斯从没有一口气说过这么多话。也许只有在意识的空间里他才能这样滔滔不绝。他伸出颤抖的手指握住男人的围巾一角。

“请你回来。别一个人留在这个冰冷的地方。请你回到我身边来……”

格雷夫斯看起来有点吃惊和无奈，但同时又平静而了然。他的形象仍然那么英俊，然而那股环绕他的柔光逐渐褪去，他的皱纹和白发，他瞳孔中的斑点，还有其他那些不完美但更加真实的细节正在一点点浮现出来。他回握住克雷登斯的手。

从高空传来一声清澈嘹亮的啼鸣。那是一只巨大的雷鸟。它浑身散发着夺目的光芒，劈开金色的云层，扑打着翅膀朝他们降临。

 

克雷登斯睁开眼。他仍跪在床边。黑暗中有人用指尖摩挲着他的脸颊。

格雷夫斯静静地望着他，拇指拂过他的眼角，他才发觉自己落泪了。

“这对你不公平，克雷登斯，”格雷夫斯声音沙哑，“我能给你的那么少……” 

“我需要的不多。”克雷登斯说。

格雷夫斯垂下眉眼。“你是个非常固执的男孩。”

“我跟最好的学来的，”克雷登斯告诉他，含着泪对他微笑。“只要给我一个机会，先生。别拒绝我。”

“我怎么能拒绝的了？”格雷夫斯低声说。“克雷登斯，我的克雷登斯。”

“你的。”克雷登斯握住他的手，虔诚地亲吻他的指节。格雷夫斯发出一声长长的叹息。

“如果这不是在阿瓦隆仙境，那这就是我最好的美梦了。”

“那么你要失望了，先生。”克雷登斯回答。“因为我很确定此刻你我都存在于现实之中。对我来说，这些年里从没有任何时刻比现在更加真实。”

格雷夫斯将他拉得更近，直到克雷登斯的脑袋埋进他的肩窝。窗外朦胧的晨光中响起几声鸟啼。

 

 

尾声

 

在后世流传的资料记载中，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是个颇具争议的人物。作为十二傲罗格雷夫斯家的后人，他不负家族盛名，将职业生涯奉献给了美国魔法国会，在连续十五年主持魔法安全部和魔法法律执行部的工作后，又投身于反格林德沃的战争之中。然而，也有一些人坚持说他其实是格林德沃那些主张的同情者，正是他的容忍和默许导致黑巫师在二十年代末长驱直入美国，造成骚乱。格雷夫斯曾被公开指控通敌，但最后美国最高巫师法庭并未判他有罪，并且恢复了他的职位。格雷夫斯对拉帕波特法的反感是有目共睹的，他在担任部长时曾多次提出修订该法律，尽管并未得到当时议会的普遍支持，但正是他和一批后继者的不断努力，才导致五六十年代的反保密法运动呼声高涨，最终使得美国魔法国会废除了实行长达一百七十多年的禁令。格雷夫斯是个行事低调的人，生前没有留下自传为自己正名，也不允许他人为他撰写传记，他甚至立下遗嘱让后人不要为他绘制魔法肖像。

关于他的私人生活的记述则更加简短而令人迷惑。格雷夫斯终生未娶，只与一名叫克雷登斯·拜尔本，后来更名为克雷登斯·格雷夫斯的年轻男子共同生活。克雷登斯名义上是他的养子，但在那个时代，养子在许多场合往往是一种同性伴侣关系的隐晦称呼。从周围亲友留下的部分记述中还是能够看出，两人的亲密关系在他们亲近的友人之间一直是半公开的。在存世的少量照片中，他们总是出现在画面一角，以非常自然的姿势倚靠在一起。

历史中关于克雷登斯·格雷夫斯的身世记录很少，但唯一可以确定的是，他是一名罕见的默然者。克雷登斯是整个二十世纪已知的唯一一位活到成年的默然者。魔法国会将他作为默然者的相关档案一直列为高度机密，至今仍未解封。在公开的记载中只能找到他于一九二八年前后加入魔法国会，以特别助理的身份在魔法安全部供职。

在黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃煽动麻鸡世界的第二场世界规模的大战之后，克雷登斯应征入伍，随国际巫师联盟的傲罗联军奔赴欧洲前线。格雷夫斯作为美国方面副指挥也在出征之列，领导了对巴黎的总攻。

一九四四年，他们双双殒命于欧洲战场。按照格雷夫斯的遗嘱要求，他们合葬于纽约上州北塔里屯附近某处的格雷夫斯家宅邸，墓碑上没有留下墓志铭。

在他们离世数年后，两人共同的友人，著名的神奇生物学家纽顿·斯卡曼德公布了一套用于治疗被默默然寄生的孩童的咒术及康复疗法。斯卡曼德和他的夫人在世界范围内奔走呼吁，普及此套疗法。自那以后，很少再有听到关于默然者的传闻。所有那些未被讲述的故事，终于都随着时间流逝被淹没在历史的尘埃之中。

 

全文完


	21. 番外一 温柔良夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发生在正文开始之前，战友组友情向

Do not go gentle into that good night,

不要温和地走进那个良夜，

Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
老年应当在日暮时燃烧咆哮；

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝。

 

***

躺在火堆前的男人发出模糊不清的声音，动弹了一下，睁开眼。

“你醒啦。”忒修斯说，一边拨弄营火。柴火发出轻微的爆裂声响。帐篷掀开的一角可以看到外面灰蒙蒙的夜空。天空中有一丝昏黄的弯月。

格雷夫斯皱着眉头，似乎有点不确定自己身在何处。他转过头，看见自己枕着忒修斯的军大衣，迟缓地眨着眼。

“你错过了晚饭。”忒修斯告诉他。“事实上，你错过了大部分晚上的休闲时光。阿拉贝拉用我们在村子里找到的牛肉罐头和野芹菜变出了一道了不起的炖肉，可惜基本被小伙子们抢完了。”

“没关系，”格雷夫斯沙哑地说，“我现在也没什么胃口。”火光似乎也没让他看起来更富有生气一点，他仍然苍白如纸。他稍微撑起身子，掀开身上的衣物看了一眼胸口的绷带，皱起脸。

“你还记得吗？我们在村子里遭到了袭击？”格雷夫斯点点头。

“你被刺中了，那把剑有点问题；你怎么也止不住血。阿拉贝拉花了一点时间才调出正确的魔药配方。”忒修斯也看了看他的伤口。感谢阿拉贝拉，不仅是他们队上唯一的妙龄女巫，也是一位天赋异禀的魔药大师。“贝拉说如果你今晚都没醒来，我得找些法子非把你弄醒不可。”

“什么样的方法？”格雷夫斯说。

“我不知道，可能不停地扇你的脸吧。”

格雷夫斯发出一声介于低笑和痛哼之间的声音。忒修斯把他稍微扶起来一点，让他能够坐好，然后递给他一杯水。格雷夫斯疲惫地把嘴唇浸在水杯上缘，向来剃得整洁的下巴此刻长满了青色的胡渣。

穿越索姆河以后，这是他们第一次停下来稍事休息。他们本来计划在这片村庄停留两日，采集补给。忒修斯从国际巫师联合会领取的地图上标注这一带有几户巫师人家。没想到当他们敲开那家残破的老屋房门，从黑暗中冒出来一个老巫师，几乎半瞎了，举着一把生锈的长剑朝他们冲来。格雷夫斯首当其冲，给他几乎捅了个对穿。还好他在察觉到响动时一把推开了跟在后面的隆巴顿和黑斯廷斯，才避免更多伤害。

天晓得那老人为什么会有那样一把妖精做的宝剑，竟然能穿透铁甲咒的防护。在被他们制服以后，那老头还不停地用法语冲他们大声嚷嚷。“他认为我们要抢劫他家的珍宝。我看他不是格林德沃一伙的。”特里弗·隆巴顿摇摇头说，看着老人松弛的下巴愤怒地抖动，他身上的丝绒睡袍缀满了补丁。“他老得不足以跟着他们去屠杀麻瓜了。”

忒修斯只能摇摇头，让部队在里村庄稍远的地方扎营。这个夏天太漫长了。在此之前，忒修斯·斯卡曼德还有种信念，认为战争在今年内就会结束。在见识了整整一个月麻瓜炮火不间断的猛烈轰击之后，他觉得这一切简直是发疯。也许是格林德沃真有什么致人疯狂的黑魔法，能煽动所有人心中的怀疑和仇恨，让他们这样不顾一切地彼此残杀。

格雷夫斯一只手挠着乱蓬蓬的头发，还是因为大量失血而有些迟缓。说来可笑，这个美国人加入他们的队伍快一个月了，这是他第一次显得衣衫不整。忒修斯对珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯初来乍到的景象还记忆犹新，那副明星般的面孔和整洁笔挺的军装顿时让队伍里所有的男士黯然失色，贝拉·摩根斯坦对着他结结巴巴，半天说不出话来。格雷夫斯有种远远超过一般人的体面，即使他们在野地里跋涉三天三夜，他的头发也能一直保持顺滑整齐。“我敢打赌，他兜里肯定藏着一把那种美国现在十分流行的魔法梳子。”特里弗·隆巴顿曾经私下里说。忒修斯十分清楚他背地里却十分想要一把那所谓的“娘们儿用的梳子”。

一开始小队里的英国成员们对这个出身高贵的纯血傲罗全都侧目而视，不过格雷夫斯很快证明他不仅仅是打扮体面的花架子。那天他们经过一座被焚毁的磨坊，看见三名黑巫师在追逐一个麻瓜女孩，那少女像走投无路的羔羊一般左右奔逃。她身后的歪脖老树上摇摇晃晃挂着几具焦黑僵硬的肢体。

格雷夫斯不等忒修斯发令就出击了。如果不是忒修斯及时拉住他，那几个黑巫师可能就不是倒在地上血流如注那么简单。他毫不怀疑格雷夫斯喊得出索命咒。

“文质彬彬，倒是个杀胚。”隆巴顿事后如此评论。

忒修斯在这片战场已经待了一年半了。他见过彷徨的士兵、怯懦的士兵、崩溃的士兵，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯完全不是那样的。运气和漂亮脸蛋没法支持你走这么远。但他还没弄懂推动格雷夫斯的是什么。作为小队的指挥官，他可不能放任这种情况继续。你必须完全信任同生共死的伙伴。

“你就安心待着吧，”他对格雷夫斯说，“我们还是要在这里待两天。明早我会去跟作战指挥部报告一下进度。”

“你也该休息了。”格雷夫斯沙哑地说。

“我得看着你，以防你又昏过去什么的。贝拉要我每两小时检查你一下。”

“她是个好姑娘。”格雷夫斯低声说。忒修斯同意，要不是对自己不整齐的门牙过度羞涩，贝拉可能会远远更受欢迎。“你看，伙计，今晚我们哪儿也去不了。所以我觉得这是一个增进了解的好机会，毕竟你来队上都这么久了，我们除了你的姓啥都不知道。”

“我很确定隆巴顿先生知道很多。”格雷夫斯低声说，“他显然对美国的纯血目录一清二楚。”

“特里弗喜欢八卦。”忒修斯说。“他觉得纯血统都是些迂腐的老贵族，你不能怪他。”

“他说的也不算错。”

忒修斯觉得他今天好像处于格外容易交流的状态。“这样吧，我来问你一个问题，作为交换，你也可以问一件关于我的事。怎么样？”

格雷夫斯看起来像是想要拒绝，但半响只是叹了口气。“你想问什么？”

“你是哪个学院的？我知道伊法莫尼跟霍格沃兹一样也是四个学院。”

格雷夫斯眨眨眼，有点意外。“猫豹。”他说。“那你想必是个格兰芬多了，我猜。”

“看来你对我们了解得很清楚嘛。”忒修斯说，“那你打魁地奇吗？在哪个位置？”

“追球手。”格雷夫斯说。“你是守门员吗？”

忒修斯有点惊讶到了。“你怎么知道的？”

“守门员通常是统领大局的那个人。”格雷夫斯回答。忒修斯有种莫名被恭维的感觉。他干咳了声。

“有没有人在等你回去？妻子？情人？”

“未婚妻。”格雷夫斯淡淡地说。他从胸口的衣袋掏出一张相片。忒修斯好奇地看着格雷夫斯和一位金棕色头发的年轻女子穿着正装站在一块。这张照片看起来还很新，两人的表情都显得有些拘谨，过了一会，照片上的女子转身走出了画面。

“她来自弗莱明家。”他看着照片补充了一句，“另一个纯血家族。”他说的仿佛那是一种责任。他没有多说她的事。停顿了一会他迟疑地开口。

“你的……家人现在都安好吗？”

“我父母生活在康沃尔。我的小弟弟纽特刚刚去神奇生物管理司上班，”忒修斯拿出自己随身携带的银怀表，他把家人的照片藏在里面，一面是他们全家的合照，一面是赫奇帕奇一年级的纽特抱着自己的大腿的照片。 “纽特是个狂热的动物爱好者，他十岁就骑着我们家的鹰头马身有翼兽四处乱跑。”

“鹰头马身有翼兽？”格雷夫斯看起来有点茫然，“我不知道它们还能被驯化——”

“拥有纽特那种决心，连岩石都会被他感化。”忒修斯笑了笑，如果可以，他宁愿纽特不要那么热忱地追着那些野生动物跑，他一直跃跃欲试想去拯救濒危的铁腹龙。不过那可能是他们家族的天性。“他在阁楼收集了各个品种的蒲绒绒，每当有人进出，就会狂打十分钟喷嚏，母亲一直威胁要把它们全部丢掉——”

他语调中有什么让格雷夫斯身上那堵严严实实的墙壁松动了，有片刻，忒修斯以为他会崩溃。但格雷夫斯只是转着他左手小指上的一枚戒指。忒修斯此前从未注意过那枚戒指，它看起来年代久远，朴素的银质表面嵌着一小块翡翠。格雷夫斯说：“外面那是什么？”

忒修斯掀开帐篷。

是夜骐。成群的夜骐划过远方被火光照亮的天空，如同一群飘渺的死亡天使，骨骼清晰可见的长尾在空中划下一道道浅灰色的水迹。据说只有见过死亡的人才能看见这种骸骨生物。

这当然不是忒修斯第一次见到夜骐。他们这一行有个不成文的规矩，一定要对这些神秘的生物示以尊敬：除了医生和殡葬师，傲罗是最常看见它们的人群。

格雷夫斯也出神地望着夜骐，他把右手按在胸前，用一种非常恭敬的姿势低头致意。

“你们那也有这样的习俗？”忒修斯说。“我以为这是英国人的习惯。”

“我们常说夜骐是死亡的引路人，大部分人认为它们会带来噩运。”格雷夫斯说，罕见地接起了话题。“有时候我觉得它们只是被死去的灵魂吸引来的。”

“你第一次看见夜骐是什么时候？”忒修斯随口说，“我还记得在那个凶杀现场，那是我第一个独自处理的案子，我差点尿了裤子，不是因为那个老巫师的头被砍了下来，而是因为这些骷髅般的家伙——”

“那年我十七岁。我在参加高等巫师资格考试，他们告诉我母亲病危。”格雷夫斯说。“我看见一头夜骐在窗外的花园里徘徊。”忒修斯一愣。

格雷夫斯没有再说什么，他向后躺回那简易的铺盖，闭上眼睛。

他们没有再提起那个夜晚。事后想想，那是他们第一次真正意义上的交流。后来，他们经历了一场惨烈的突袭战，格雷夫斯扛着断了腿的忒修斯跨过泥泞的德国荒野。后来，他们一起为特里弗·隆巴顿冰冷的躯体合上双眼。再后来，他变成了珀西瓦尔。

再后来，在凡尔登，他们又一次跟丢了格林德沃的部队。白天的时候他们追到一座德国人撤退路上的村庄，整片土地被焚为焦土，教堂的断壁上被刻上了死亡圣器的符号。一群麻瓜孩子手牵手，被埋在一个大坑里。

他们无功而返，去和凡尔登附近的其他傲罗部队汇合，休整待命。那一晚忒修斯决定他们需要一些额外的酒精。他和珀西瓦尔找了个相对远离人群的地方坐下。阿拉贝拉没有接过他的火焰威士忌，她跑到营地后面的空地去哭了。没有了隆巴顿的大嗓门，今夜显得出奇安静。

忒修斯转头看见珀西瓦尔在看一页信纸。那是昨天由一只憔悴的谷仓猫头鹰送来的。珀西瓦尔显然之前喝的有点急，两颊冒出罕见的酡红，他的手有点抖。

“是弗莱明家写来的信。”珀西瓦尔说，“他们决定取消我和弗莱明小姐的婚约。考虑到’战况的险恶让我可能无法如期履行丈夫的职责’。”他看起来像是想要大喊大叫，又像是想要放声大笑。

“我很抱歉，珀西。”忒修斯说。

“我不知道，”珀西瓦尔说。“我不在乎。我甚至不认识她。”

几个年轻傲罗在不远处的火堆旁发出笑声。珀西瓦尔接过忒修斯的酒壶又灌了一大口，然后抓着忒修斯的围巾吻了他。

忒修斯一时间呆住了。珀西瓦尔带着浓浓酒精味的舌头在他嘴里翻搅着。忒修斯承认他是个英俊的男人。他之前也不是跟男人全无经验，不过那是在霍格沃兹的更衣室里，年轻男孩之间试探性的抚摸，而珀西瓦尔的样子太破碎，太孤注一掷。如果他现在搞砸了，他就会搞砸之前和今后所有的一切。

珀西瓦尔几乎跨坐在他身上，仍然毫无章法地吻着他，一面坚持不懈地去解他的裤子，手指在皮带扣上打结。忒修斯意识到他甚至没有硬起来。他抓住珀西瓦尔发抖的手腕。

“别这样，珀西瓦尔。”

珀西瓦尔抓着他的手突然松了劲，整个人轰然垮塌。忒修斯有点不知所措地扶着他。男人头埋在他的肩膀里，颤抖着。忒修斯想起以前纽特做噩梦时偷偷溜到他房间的时刻，他把手指探进珀西瓦尔的发间，笨拙地抚摸他的黑发。“我很抱歉。”珀西瓦尔模糊不清地说。

“没事的。”忒修斯说，他不知道还能说些什么。

“你可以向军事法庭告发我的。”

“得了吧，我们有一支黑巫师军队要打败，我没时间来管那些细枝末节的小事。”忒修斯说。珀西瓦尔发出一声介于哭和笑之间的声音，他放开了忒修斯。“斯卡曼德，你真是个怪胎。”

“彼此彼此。”忒修斯对他举起酒壶。他们断断续续喝干了忒修斯的那壶威士忌，倚着彼此的肩头沉沉睡去。

那一晚夜空漆黑平静，没有夜骐的身影。

战争结束时，他们在巴黎分别。珀西瓦尔被召回美国，忒修斯还要继续和国际巫师联盟没完没了地开会：他们很难接受战争结束了格林德沃仍然不知所踪的说法。

“给我写信，”忒修斯说。“好吗。珀西瓦尔。一定要写信给我。”他伸出手。

珀西瓦尔定定地看着那只手。“一定。”他说，重重地握住忒修斯的手。

在巴黎，忒修斯遇见了一位名叫玛德莲娜的女巫。她是国际巫师联盟的一位会议秘书。玛德莲娜不像大部分人那样开始把他追捧为战争英雄，只管每天不厌其烦地追着他，要他在各种文件上签名，还只肯叫他“斯卡曼德先生”。后来他回了英国，她的工作调动回了英国魔法部，也搬到了伦敦。他开始给她送玫瑰，约她出去吃饭。

当他收到格雷夫斯家的圣诞节晚宴邀请信的时候，距离巴黎已经过了将近一年。珀西瓦尔只在刚回到纽约时给他写了一两封信。他这次随后送来一封私人信件，解释这次晚宴完全是他父亲一手策划。他在信中又说这段时间发生了很多复杂的情况，希望等忒修斯抵达后与他详谈。忒修斯看着摊在餐桌上短短的信笺，按珀西瓦尔的个性，复杂可以定义为很多事。从谋杀到意外的婚礼，不一而足。

“是那位格雷夫斯先生吗？”玛德莲娜说，她从忒修斯的对面倒着读信。作为天天跟文书打交道的人，她轻车熟路。

“他邀我去参加他那庞大贵族世家的圣诞晚宴。”忒修斯点点头，告诉她，“我可能要面对一大堆官僚政治了。天晓得这次他跳进了什么样的麻烦里头。”

“你喜欢麻烦。”玛德莲娜说。忒修斯拉过她，吻了吻她的面颊。“可能确实如此。”

 

END


	22. 番外二 尘嚣旧事 一

尘嚣旧事

一 你纤柔纯洁如一束火焰

他们错过了圣诞和新年。等他们终于能够回到褐砂岩公寓，已经是一九二七年一月底。克雷登斯将在家接受六个月的监视居住，期间不得拥有魔杖。除了公寓和国会，他去其他任何地方都必须有傲罗陪同。他仍然是个强有力的默然者，这点所有人都心知肚明，但克雷登斯不在乎他们打算如何利用这个事实。

“你们要确保那名叫莫德斯缇的女孩接受正确的治疗和照顾。否则我便会借助斯卡曼德先生向国际巫师联盟通报你们企图训练未成年巫师成为武器的计划。我会让整个巫师世界都知道你们曾经和格林德沃一样盘算着相同的事情。”

塞拉菲娜·皮奎里似乎因此对他另眼相看。“你和我印象中的那个男孩不太一样了。”她在宣判结束后对克雷登斯说。克雷登斯觉得她话语里甚至有点欣赏的意味。“我假设你仍然要搬回去跟格雷夫斯一起住？”

讽刺的是，格雷夫斯终于获许离开孟菲斯的重症病房后，迎接他的却是停职审查。据说一些人甚至提出要罢免他的安全部长职位。克雷登斯听到蒂娜带来的消息时惊呆了。“为什么？可你只是个受害者！”他立刻望向坐在一旁的格雷夫斯，男人却显得很平静。

“我的疏忽确实造成了重大安全漏洞。也许格林德沃已经把从我脑中获取的情报传递给了他的同党，这样的话后果不堪设想。”

克雷登斯不知所措。“但这不公平，这……这根本不是你的错。”

“我没说这很公平。”格雷夫斯回答。“他们需要有一个人来承担罪责。如果他们决定那个人是我，那我也只能接受。”

他说得轻描淡写，但克雷登斯的眼眶却湿润了。格雷夫斯微微叹了口气，伸出一只手覆在克雷登斯手上。

“想想好的一面吧，那么多傲罗在监视着我们的房子，”格雷夫斯说，“除了格林德沃的牢狱，现在这里可能是世界上最安全的地方。”

于是能做的只有整理。在之前的搜查中整栋房子已经被翻了个底朝天。克雷登斯倒是从来不混乱的场面；他跟着纽特的这些年习惯了打扫和整理动物们的居舍。于是他立刻挽起袖子收拾起来。

格雷夫斯一开始想用无杖魔法给他帮忙，不过显然他在家务事上并不怎么擅长。他的魔杖也没了，在格林德沃事件最后的那场混战中不幸被折断，还没来得及重新配置。克雷登斯没多久就发现他站着有点冒冷汗，显然并未完全恢复；之前冗长的审查过程中他们肯定也没好好让他休息。

“珀西瓦尔主人总算回来了！珀西瓦尔主人不在这段时间发生了好多事，那么多戴帽子的巫师从家里进进出出，希巴想阻拦他们，可没人听希巴的——”

“希巴——”克雷登斯不敢相信。家养小精灵似乎比之前又干瘪佝偻了几分，但仍然打扮整齐，系着一条绣有鹰徽的茶巾。她满脸怀疑地打量克雷登斯。

“珀西瓦尔主人把男孩赶走了。男孩又回来了。”

“是啊，你可能还得多忍受他几年，希巴。”格雷夫斯说，他坐进一把椅子里，发出一声满意的叹息。“可能是很多年。”

小精灵嘟嘟囔囔地从克雷登斯手里夺过一只水壶，消失在厨房门口。格雷夫斯的视线追逐着她小小的身影。

“她年纪也不轻了，这两年还有点神神叨叨的，但是我也不可能解雇她——无人雇佣对家养小精灵来说是种耻辱。平时我基本上就偶尔让她给花园浇浇水。”他扫过仍然狼藉一片的客厅地板。“我真高兴格林德沃没有来到这里。”

克雷登斯明白他的言下之意。他轻手轻脚地绕过陷入沉思的男人，进入厨房。希巴虽然动作有点颤颤巍巍，但仍然迅速地变出了冒着热气的茶和果酱馅饼。

“谢谢你，希巴，接下来由我来吧。”克雷登斯从橱柜里找出一只托盘和几只碟子，盛起茶点。但小精灵却伸出瘦骨伶仃的手指，握住克雷登斯的。

“男孩会让珀西瓦尔主人快乐。”苍老的家养小精灵尖声说，“珀西瓦尔主人这些年不快乐。”

她像是不小心倾吐了秘密似地瞪大眼睛，克雷登斯还没来得及说什么，她就扑通一声消失了。

克雷登斯在原地愣了一会，端起托盘。

最开始几天他们仍像以前那样，睡在各自的房间。克雷登斯没花多少时间就发现格雷夫斯很少睡觉。有两次他起夜时发现男人披着睡袍站在窗边，一动不动地注视着窗外的黑暗；早上他起来，发现客厅壁炉的灰烬还透着暖意。

“你睡不着吗，先生？”

格雷夫斯从坐着的沙发上抬起眼。这是第五天下午，房间终于收拾停当了；书本回到了书架上应有的位置，所有相框整齐地在壁炉上一字排开，旁边还有一只瓷瓶，里头插着在希巴精心照料之下盛开的洁白山茶花。

“我从很早以前就说过，你该叫我的名字，克雷登斯。”

克雷登斯一直改不过口，叫他先生仿佛是这世上最自然而然的事。

“我是睡得不太安稳。这些天我一闭眼，就会做梦。”格雷夫斯又说。

“什么样的梦？”

“都是一样的东西。我看见黑暗，风暴，城市化为废墟。我看见你，”格雷夫斯看着他，“你像一个暴风雨的精灵，苍白而闪烁，你消失在风暴之中……”

“我在这里。”克雷登斯说，“我哪儿都没去。”

“哦，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯说。他伸出一只手，握住克雷登斯的手腕，把他拉近，直到能够环住他的腰。男人的额头轻轻抵着他的侧腹。

克雷登斯感到耳根发热。不，不止是耳朵，这股热量如同一股灼热的泉水，从他的胸口一直冲入腹间。他说过他愿意等。他说过他不在乎所得。但是现在，男人的双臂就环在他腰间，他吐出的热气隔着衣物熏烫了他的皮肤。他把手搁在格雷夫斯肩上，又移开。“先生，我——”

格雷夫斯仰头看他，褐色的眼睛清晰明净。那是一双多么熟悉的眼睛啊，克雷登斯从来都是以一个孩童、一个少年人的眼光去仰望它们。现在，他是一个年轻男人的方式去注视它们了。

等他意识到的时候，他们已经吻在了一起。这是一个生涩的吻、小心的吻，仿佛两个初来乍到的舞伴彼此绕着圈子熟悉对方的舞步——然后一下子，他们被那旋律卷了进去。克雷登斯几乎是太急迫地在他的口腔里冲撞探索，仿佛想要弥补错过的时光，但格雷夫斯任由他肆无忌惮地闯荡，只是偶尔用自己的舌头勾住他的，将他引回原有的节奏之中。他的手搭在克雷登斯后颈，带茧的指间抚摸着他突出的脊椎，那粗糙的触感让克雷登斯浑身激灵，如同脚下通电，他两手抓着格雷夫斯的肩膀，一只膝盖跪在沙发上，把男人压向沙发的软垫深处。他们好不容易分开稍事喘息，格雷夫斯那双结实有力的手神不知鬼不觉来到他腹部，解开他的皮带，探进他的内衣边缘。克雷登斯发出一声长长的呜咽。

“嘘，”格雷夫斯安慰他，一只手移上来拨开他额前一绺长发。他的另一只手已经握住克雷登斯坚硬发疼的阴茎，缓慢而有节奏地抚弄着，克雷登斯撑在他身体两侧的手臂开始簌簌发抖，他扬起脖颈，止不住地朝格雷夫斯的掌中挺动。格雷夫斯又轻扯他松开的衣领，探起身吻他的嘴唇、下颚，脸侧新长出的短短胡茬摩擦着克雷登斯下颚凹陷处柔软的皮肤，手指用力蹭过他的铃口。

克雷登斯还没喊出声音就高潮了，这一切来得如此迅速、致密，如同一场铺天盖地的雪崩。他头昏眼花，心如擂鼓，魔法在他的血液中奔涌欢唱。

“克雷登斯。克雷登斯。我的晨星。我的精灵。”他意识到格雷夫斯在对他说话。克雷登斯仿佛踏在云端，浑身没有一点份量。他不情愿地在格雷夫斯身侧趴下，却摸到沾在自己胸前和格雷夫斯睡袍上的粘腻液体，腾地红起脸来。“对不起，我——”

“永远，不要为此道歉，”格雷夫斯说，他的声音有种不同寻常的沙哑。克雷登斯后知后觉地意识到他还硬着，他伸手去摸索男人的睡袍腰带。“我，我能碰碰你吗，格雷夫斯先生？”

格雷夫斯只是无言地抬起一只微微颤抖的手，他的睡袍带子便顺从地向两侧自动展开。克雷登斯哆哆嗦嗦地去解格雷夫斯的丝绸睡裤，发现光滑的布料已经被濡湿了一小片。格雷夫斯终于吐出一声克制的呻吟，用手背盖住眼睛，克雷登斯以为自己的心跳已经不能更快了，他伸手划过男人小腹的毛发，轻轻拉扯着睡裤边缘，直到那断断续续淌着前液的高昂性器整个露出来。

格雷夫斯从半闭的睫毛间瞄着他，克雷登斯产生了一种奇怪的冲动，他往后挪了一步，俯下身，试探性地含住格雷夫斯的阴茎。

格雷夫斯从喉咙里发出窒息般的声音，克雷登斯担忧地抬眼看他，却发现男人苍白的胸口泛起一抹红晕。“克雷登斯，你不必——”克雷登斯已经用行动说明了他的决心，他松开下巴，尽可能地吞下格雷夫斯。这是种奇怪的味道，还有前液的涩味，但克雷登斯并不觉得难受，他扶着阴茎根部，上上下下地吞吐。格雷夫斯紧咬嘴唇，偶尔泄出一两句支离破碎的呻吟，直到他的呼吸越来越凌乱，越来越尖锐，他的手指克雷登斯的发间纠缠收紧，又像是想推开他。

“克雷登斯，趁现在退出来，孩子——”克雷登斯对此的回应只是更深地含进他，直到他感觉自己喉咙口被顶得发疼，他的两手抓着格雷夫斯大腿根部，嵌进他紧绷的肌肉线条之中。

格雷夫斯发出一声高亢的啜泣，在他口中爆发。克雷登斯呛得鼻头发酸，不得不撤出来连连咳嗽，几滴白浊的液体从他嘴角滴落。

过了一会，格雷夫斯才彻底松弛下来。那睡袍还松松垮垮挂在他裸露潮红的身躯两旁，克雷登斯从未见过他如此头发凌乱、衣衫大敞的模样。这场景让他胸中炸开一朵温暖的、令人战栗的焰火，他的肺叶为此灼疼。

格雷夫斯用那仍有些湿润的眼睛望着他，然后他摇摇头。“真是的，我已经好些年没有干这样的事了，像毛头小伙一样……居然还是在大白天。”

克雷登斯一下子产生一股恐慌。他想撤开身子，格雷夫斯却噗嗤一声笑了。他抬手用袖口为克雷登斯拭去面部沾到的污渍，拇指抚过他的颧骨。

“你不恨我吗？为我当初执意把你送走？”

“如果我恨你，为什么还要回来？”克雷登斯说。

格雷夫斯没说话，他轻轻把克雷登斯拉向自己，让他们额头相抵。他的手指懒洋洋地抚摸克雷登斯的耳后，像是魔法一般让人心绪平静。

“你对我而言太好了，克雷登斯。”

“别这么说。”克雷登斯说。他突然觉得有点难过。但格雷夫斯只是用一副爱惜的表情瞧着他。

克雷登斯希望他们拥有很多很多时间。今天。此刻。往后。


	23. 番外二 尘嚣旧事 二

二 无人知晓的东西

 

_啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！我感觉到的爱情正是这么一种东西，可是我并不喜爱这一种爱情。_

 

“我不知道你喜欢麻鸡文学。”珀西瓦尔越过青年的肩膀评论道。

克雷登斯从手中那册封面陈旧的小书上抬起头来。“我小时候很想读，但没什么机会接触那些书。后来在英国的时候，纽特带我去了几家麻鸡书店。”他看起来有些不好意思。“我觉得他们的文学作品里描述的故事都格外动人。”

“相比之下，巫师确实不是很有想象力的作家。我们只爱写些传说啊、财宝啊、诅咒啊、决斗啊什么的。”珀西瓦尔耸耸肩。

克雷登斯微笑着合上书。“也许现实对我们来说已经足够神奇了。你只消抬抬手指就能点起火焰，还需要想象做什么呢？”

墙上一只自鸣钟响起来。克雷登斯站起来。

“我要迟到了，”他说，“今天有早间训练。”珀西瓦尔看他把茶杯拿到厨房，披上大衣别好魔杖，匆匆从飞路网离开了。

克雷登斯提出要参加傲罗训练是从夏天开始的。随着格林德沃被正式移交给威森加摩拘押候审，珀西瓦尔终于重返魔法安全部主持工作。对克雷登斯约束监管期也结束了，他终于不用在监视下活动。那个炎热的夏天终于快结束的时候，克雷登斯告诉他这项决定。

“他们之前来找我谈过，我同意了。”克雷登斯说。“既然我留下来了，我不想什么都不做。”

“他们想要的不会仅仅是你作为一名傲罗的能力。”珀西瓦尔郑重地告诉他。

“我知道。”克雷登斯回答。

“你不用答应，克雷登斯。你不欠他们什么。”

“我想要这么做。”克雷登斯说。“我早就是个成人了，你不需要再事事把我置于你的保护之下的。”

珀西瓦尔被他说得哑口无言。他发觉这几年的游历确实让克雷登斯有所变化，不止是体貌方面。他更加敢于说出自己的意见，而且往往打定主意就很难再被说服。珀西瓦尔不确定这是不是斯卡曼德兄弟带来的影响。

克雷登斯把一只手放在他手臂上。

“以前我是不得不离开，”他静静地说，“现在应该由我来支持你了，先生。”

克雷登斯训练得很艰苦。他的魔咒学习并不系统，在理论方面落下别人好大一截。不过跟纽特在全世界跑的这些时间带给他意想不到的帮助，他能分辨出许多人都不知道的魔药材料，还有不少对付突发状况的第一手经验。珀西瓦尔其实更在意的是他的身体里寄居着的那个东西。对他的检查结果还是一样，克雷登斯仍然是个奇迹般健康的默然者。然而到他现在这个年纪，想要让默默然从他身体里面分离出来几乎已经是不可能的了。

“就算我们真的找到一种办法分离他们，结果也可能是他再也不能使用魔法——那个东西已经跟他的魔力密不可分。”有一次纽特告诉他。“我觉得要那样剥夺他的力量也未免太残忍了。”

克雷登斯一共参加了三次考试，终于在年底成功通过。看着他穿上了初级傲罗的黑色制服，和一群年轻人站在国会大厅金色的凤凰雕像底下宣誓，珀西瓦尔不免有些感慨。那晚，克雷登斯在床上抚摸他。他的技巧不算精湛，但带着年轻人特有的急切和热情，珀西瓦尔引导他进入自己的身体，青年把脑袋埋在他颈间，反复呢喃着含混不清的话语，让人觉得十分可爱。

晚点，当他们拥簇着裹在温暖的毛毯里头，珀西瓦尔问起他这几年在各地游历的经历，曾经有些什么样的人陪伴。克雷登斯都老老实实地一一交待：在伦敦时遇见的一位罗姆术士，马赛的一名旅馆侍应，基辅的女驯龙师……看来他这些年也不再是那个未经人事的单纯孩子了。

“我想要试试，”克雷登斯像个女孩那样红着脸对他解释。“我想知道这种感觉到底是怎么样的。而且那时候我以为你永远也不想再见到我了。”

“结果呢？你喜欢吗？”

“他们都不是你。”他简单地说。

他说什么都是这样真心实意，反叫人听着不免害臊。幸好珀西瓦尔早已经过了脸红的年纪了。因此他只是揽住克雷登斯的脑袋，把他拽进一个吻。克雷登斯发出呻吟，吸允着他的舌尖，翻过身再次覆在他身上。

 

圣诞节时珀西瓦尔订了一套精装的莎士比亚全集，作为祝贺他成为傲罗的礼物。克雷登斯对这份礼物爱不释手。他似乎最钟爱那对生于敌对家族的苦命麻鸡恋人之间的悲剧故事，反复地翻看那本薄薄的小书。

“为什么巫师社会能够接受这世上有魔法、妖精和巨龙，却不能容忍两个相同性别的人相爱结合？”

“他们也不能容忍哑炮、混血儿和默然者。”珀西瓦尔说，“我们的社会仍然死守着很多陈旧的观念，克雷登斯。我们的数量远远少于非魔法的族群，血统传承一直是我们面临的问题。同性之间的……无伤大雅的消遣是可以被默许的，但是一旦威胁到繁衍后代的义务，这种行径就被视为奇耻大辱。”

克雷登斯仿佛因他的话陷入了沉思。“所以我们在一起也是件不光彩的事吗？那些国会的人如果知道了会怎么看待你？”

“别担心那些事。”珀西瓦尔拨开他的额发，吻了吻年轻人的额头。“不是现在。”

克雷登斯正式入职后，他们相处的时间反而大大缩短了。男孩毕竟还只是初级傲罗，有繁重的训练和各种基本工作，而珀西瓦尔忙着和其他部门共同处理事务，参与国际会议。在国会他们经常一整天也碰不上面，只有在午餐的时候能偶尔花上半小时待在一起。

“今天是我们小组成员入职满一个月的日子。”有一天早上克雷登斯说，他看起来有些局促。“他们下班后要去酒吧庆祝，我可能回来会有些晚。这样……可以吗？”

“当然，”珀西瓦尔摊开幽灵报。“很高兴你跟那些年轻傲罗相处得不错。去玩的开心点。”

克雷登斯当然不可能邀请他一同去。若是他们的顶头上司出现在那种场合，必然很难让场面活跃起来。对于他那些年轻同撩们来说，珀西瓦尔是他曾经的监护人。他们不过住在一栋屋檐下。珀西瓦尔对于这一点心知肚明。

现在的克雷登斯是个高挑、俊美、沉静的年轻巫师，时刻准备姿势娴熟地拔出魔杖。只有他安静阅读的时候才能隐约看出当年那个瘦小的男孩儿的影子。不难想象他在那些同伴间会受欢迎。在魔咒使用方面他不是最出色的，但他的刻苦足以弥补那些不足。也有些人谣传说他借助养父的权势跻身进入国会，他用一种清教徒式的态度泰然处之。

偶尔，珀西瓦尔会看见他们三三两两地从国会的走廊上经过，边谈论着什么。克雷登斯身边有个纤细的年轻女孩对他仰头微笑，她叫索菲·图灵，今年二十一岁，是他同期的一位初级傲罗。她有一头金棕色秀发和优美的淡绿色眼睛。不得不说她和克雷登斯走在一起时是一副十分般配的画面。 

克雷登斯在晚饭桌上开始逐渐提起工作时发生的琐事和他的同僚们，一开始有些犹豫，但发现珀西瓦尔对此并不反对以后他逐渐变得健谈起来。

“上次去酒吧的时候索菲教我跳了一种舞——姿势有点奇怪，需要夸张地摆动臀部，还要用脚跟踢地板。她家是爱尔兰人。”他说，“我想起那次你教我跳舞的时候了。”

珀西瓦尔同样记得那天，为了克雷登斯十七岁的春季庆典舞会，他花了一下午教男孩如何当一名合格的舞伴。为了指导他，珀西瓦尔理所当然跳了女步，克雷登斯的手小心翼翼地搭在他的腰跨上，谨遵他的指示移动脚步。但除非他们所在的这个世界天翻地覆，他永远不可能在魔法国会的宴会大厅里光明正大地与克雷登斯共舞。

他没注意到自己的声音有些沙哑。“你喜欢跳舞吗？”

克雷登斯露出一个羞涩的微笑。“我觉得我很喜欢。”他转而说起些关于周日和蒂娜与奎妮一同野餐的事，珀西瓦尔机械地用叉子捣着盘中的芦笋，早已食之无味。

第二天，消息传来：格林德沃越狱了。

 

珀西瓦尔很疲惫。国会召开了紧急会议，他花了一整天用飞路网跟各国的魔法部门大喊大叫。格林德沃在威森加摩杀了二十个看守和傲罗，他最后一次被目击是在今天凌晨，然后就消失在阿登森林一带。

“这简直荒唐可笑，如果我们花整整六个钟头都不能商讨出统一的应对措施，那看来情况根本不够紧急。”他对塞拉菲娜说，那些壁炉的火光终于依次熄灭。他们是会议大厅里最后剩下的两个人。

塞拉菲娜已经没有心情对他翻白眼。“谢谢你费心指出，珀西瓦尔。”她说，“欧洲各国已经开始高度戒严，如果他要重新召集人手，不可能完全没有动静。”

珀西瓦尔没有被说服。格林德沃逃狱不可能是意外，上一次他试图隐藏行踪的时候，整个巫师世界都没有发现他选择了前往美国。

“那男孩呢？”塞拉菲娜说，“听说他当上了初级傲罗。他们的小队目前在纽约吗？”

“别假装你不是对他的行踪掌握得一清二楚，”珀西瓦尔说，他也累得不想再玩这一套了。“有没有可能他是想要回这里来，塞拉菲娜？有没有可能他是想要得到克雷登斯？”

塞拉菲娜看他的眼神仿佛像一把利剑剖开他的身体。“你发过誓要服务于美国巫师同胞，珀西瓦尔。别忘记你的忠诚首先属于我们的国会。”

珀西瓦尔坐进一把椅子里，把脸埋在微微发抖的双手之间。他听到塞拉菲娜在他身旁沉默地站了片刻，然后率先走出了房间。

他回家时已经是很晚了。克雷登斯还在客厅坐着，衣服也没换，一见到他，便焦急地迎上来。

“蒂娜已经告诉我了，她说对外消息仍然在保密状态。他真的逃走了？”

珀西瓦尔暗自咒了一声。蒂娜尽管是个高级傲罗了，但是她守不住秘密仍然是个致命的毛病。

“格林德沃确实成功逃脱了。他显然有同党潜伏在监狱中。国际巫师联盟已经对他发布了最高通缉令，附近区域的任何门钥匙或者飞路网被触动，都会引发警报。”他告诉克雷登斯。克雷登斯立刻察觉出他话里缺乏信心。“他们知道他可能逃向哪里吗？”

“克雷登斯，听着，”珀西瓦尔把他酝酿了一下午的想法说出口，“我希望你这段时间去避一避。格雷夫斯家在上州有一处庄园，地点是受到魔法保密的。我可以说服奎妮陪你一起去——”

“我哪里都不会去。”克雷登斯想也不想地说。

“你不明白，克雷登斯，他花了那么久时间寻找你的下落——”

“我们都知道他有什么样的能耐，格雷夫斯先生。”克雷登斯说，“如果格林德沃想要什么东西，他会不计一切代价去得到。”

“这就是我的重点。”珀西瓦尔说，“如果他想要伤害你，我甚至都没有自信能够保护你。”

克雷登斯退开两步。“你——”他一时语塞，脸红涨成鲜艳的红色，“你不能把我再当成一个孩子，格雷夫斯先生！你才是他伤害过的那个人。为什么你只管叫我躲起来？”

“克雷登斯，请你答应我的请求，”珀西瓦尔说，“我知道我没有权利去命令你。但我关心你。我爱你。你的安全对我来说比什么都重要，克雷登斯。”

克雷登斯瞪大双眼看着他。“这是你第一次说你爱我。”

“我也许不常把这句话挂在嘴边，但我从没掩饰过对你的情感，亲爱的克雷登斯。”

“格林德沃说过。”克雷登斯突然迸出一句。“他说你对我有欲望。他说——他说你一直以来把这种情感当做你最深藏的秘密。”

珀西瓦尔一愣。这一年多来他们从没有谈过格林德沃。没有谈过他们在第二萨勒姆教堂的废墟里单独面对面时发生的那些事，他对克雷登斯到底许诺了什么。克雷登斯不愿主动提及那些细节，他便从来没有问起。“为什么说起这个？”

“你从我身上看见的是什么，先生？”克雷登斯的语调有些发抖。“你——你为什么要答应和我在一起？”

“克雷登斯，我——”

“你真的准备好接受我了吗，先生，作为一个平等的、爱你的人？还是说你仍然觉得我是那个需要看顾的孩童？”

珀西瓦尔深吸一口气。“克雷登斯，我没法说明你对我来说有多重要。但你还那么年轻，那么纯洁无辜……还有那么多事情是你从未经历过的。”

“你认为我懦弱（weak)，”克雷登斯说，“因为我太年轻。”

“我认为你很容易受到伤害。”珀西瓦尔纠正。他疲惫地用手指揉着脸。“天可怜见，要是我有自己所认为的一半理智和负责，从一开始我就不该答应跟你发展成这种关系。”

克雷登斯的表情霎时变得空白。珀西瓦尔意识到他显然误会了这句话，但为时已晚。

“克雷登斯，我不是那个意思——”

克雷登斯一个字也没说，径直走出了客厅。传来一声大门合上的沉闷响声。

珀西瓦尔在原地站了很久。然后他在沙发上坐下，呆呆地望着壁炉里翻卷的火苗。

凌晨时分，他的壁炉里迸出一张便条。奎妮·戈德斯坦恩纤细的字体简短地写道：“克雷登斯在我们这过夜。他看起来有点消沉。？？？”

那几个笔锋细长的问号看起来格外刺眼。珀西瓦尔把纸条丢回壁炉，继续一动不动地盯着燃烧的炉火。

第二天早上，他又提早去了国会，继续处理格林德沃逃狱事件的后续事务；更多的简报和会议，争论和猜测。仍然没有黑巫师的确切踪迹。有些传言说他准备向罗马尼亚的原始森林潜逃。美国的各大沿岸港口没有触发任何警报。

快到下班时间的时候他的办公室门被推开。克雷登斯走进来，还穿着昨天的衣服，衣领有些微不整，看起来仿佛一宿没睡。

“我不会一个人逃走。”他劈头盖脸地说，一面朝珀西瓦尔走来。

“克雷登斯，我对昨天的事很抱歉。”珀西瓦尔轻声说。

“不管发生什么，我要待在你身边。”克雷登斯继续靠近，直到他们的胸膛几乎相抵，他的眼神中闪烁着某种坚决的光芒。“除非你叫我离开你，先生。除非你真想要这一切结束——”

珀西瓦尔伸出手去捧住他的脸颊，用一个吻打断他。克雷登斯僵硬了一瞬，然后那两片柔软的嘴唇就顺从地分开了，他用一种更为热切的方式吻回来。珀西瓦尔的手指埋进他颈间的长发，向后撞上书架，两个小装饰物因为他们的动作摔到了地上，而他全然不顾，甚至没有留意办公室的门有没有锁好。

克雷登斯腾出一只手招来壁炉上的飞路粉，含混不清地喊着公寓的地址。然后他就着搂住珀西瓦尔腰际的姿势带他踏进碧绿的炉火。

他们跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅。克雷登斯摘下他的围巾，脱掉外套，一路随意丢弃在地板上，一面吻他一面把他推向卧室。珀西瓦尔倒退着仰面跌落在床上，克雷登斯一只膝盖跪在他身侧，手指勾住他马甲上的纽扣。他的呼吸很快，瞳孔墨黑幽深，白皙的面孔上隐隐透着一抹红晕。

“告诉我你愿意。”

珀西瓦尔只能无言地点头。克雷登斯全部需要的就是这些微首肯，他飞快地解开他的马甲，摘掉他的领带，然后是衬衫，裤子，直到他的手指探进赤裸的火热的皮肤。珀西瓦尔想要去解他的衬衫，却被他抓住手腕，牢牢按在床单上。他的力道让珀西瓦尔暗暗吃惊，但又有种微微叫人不安的想法，想要被这种力量掌控。

克雷登斯低下头把一个个吻种在珀西瓦尔的嘴唇、下巴、喉头、锁骨。这些吻一开始小心翼翼，带着仪式般的虔诚，然后逐渐变得有力，像是求证、像是印记。他的舌头擦过珀西瓦尔一侧乳头，稍微用上了犬齿，这举动如同点燃一捧火星，让珀西瓦尔从喉咙深处发出隆隆声，遏制不住地弓起腰。

克雷登斯一路舔着、吻着，细数他躯干上大大小小纵横交错的伤疤。从他左肋下方到肚脐有一道长长的剑痕，克雷登斯用唇舌描摹褪色变白的线条，牙齿划过变得坚硬的皮肤，鼻尖没入他腹股沟的线条。现在他做这事已经比当初熟练多了，只见这年轻男人趴在他双腿之间，来回舔弄已经抬头的阴茎，粉色的舌尖忽隐忽现，长而密的睫毛垂下来遮住眼睛。克雷登斯继续吞咽他，手指抚弄他，直到那股厚重的热量在珀西瓦尔下腹积聚，喧嚣着想要喷薄而出，他却停住了，退了开来。

湿漉漉的阴茎暴露在空气中感受到丝丝凉意，珀西瓦尔下意识地想要合拢双腿，但那双手稳稳按住他的膝盖，把它们向两侧推开，直至伸展到一个让人羞耻的角度。克雷登斯维持着按住他双腿的姿势，居高临下俯瞰着珀西瓦尔。

他眼里闪动着水光，又像是火焰，嘴唇如同五月的花瓣一样红润，如果有人能够在这场景面前不为所动，那一定不是圣人，就是死人。珀西瓦尔喉间逸出一声呜咽。他抬起身体去吻克雷登斯，又被轻柔但坚定地推回去，他听见抽屉发出响动，克雷登斯从不知何处摸出一罐乳霜，挖出滑腻的膏体，推进他身后的入口。

他花了漫长到难以忍受的时间扩张，把他彻底打开，珀西瓦尔可以感觉到他的每根指节在自己身体里活动，撑开肠壁的皱褶，刮擦过那个凸起的小点。他浑身战栗，大声哀鸣。“克雷登斯，求你。”

下一个瞬间，他面朝下被压进床单里，克雷登斯抓住他的髋部，从后面挺入他的身体。珀西瓦尔因为这被彻底贯穿的感觉而低喊出来。一时间两个人都静止了，克雷登斯紧贴着他的脊背，不住地喘气。然后他试探性地抽插起来，一开始艰涩缓慢，接着逐渐找到了节奏，这变成了一种火辣的钝痛、带着欢愉的折磨。

珀西瓦尔无意识地揪住床单，他能感受到的只有克雷登斯，克雷登斯膨胀的阴茎在他体内，克雷登斯的手指揉捏他的臀部，划过他的肋骨，克雷登斯的嘴唇沿着他的脊椎蜿蜒向上，吸吮他肩颈间的弧度。

珀西瓦尔受过伤的膝盖在发出抗议，他轻推克雷登斯想让他放慢点节奏，但克雷登斯把这当成了别的意思，他更加有力地抽离和撞击，双手像锁扣一样固定住他的腰跨，同时为了劝慰珀西瓦尔一般，又不停地亲吻他的后颈，在他耳边呢喃。珀西瓦尔的眼前开始闪烁点点金星，耳旁脉搏不住狂跳。他像是狂风暴雨中漂荡的一叶小舟，只有克雷登斯在操控他、稳固他，让他不至于在汹涌的浪涛中迷失。

“珀西瓦尔，珀西瓦尔，珀西瓦尔。”他终于听清克雷登斯是在反复念诵他的名字。年轻人念他的名字仿佛那是一个神圣的名号，仿佛正在告解，仿佛那是一句魔咒。他扭过头去寻找那对嘴唇，把克雷登斯的声音吞入腹中。克雷登斯贴着他的唇齿颤抖，他忽地绷紧身体，然后释放在珀西瓦尔体内。那股滚烫的高温几乎要把他融化，珀西瓦尔甚至没有意识到自己也跟着高潮了，他四肢脱力地栽进床单之间。克雷登斯像一片羽毛轻飘飘覆在他身上，伸出瘦长而结实的手臂把他搂住。隔着脊背可以感觉到他的心脏高速鼓动。他的阴茎仍然埋在珀西瓦尔体内，如同楔子一样把他们紧紧联系在一起。

那天晚上，克雷登斯变着花样折腾他。某些时刻，珀西瓦尔枕着他的大腿，舔舐他的勃起，另一些时刻，克雷登斯折起他的一条腿，从侧面进入他。更多时候，他们只是肢体交缠在一起，在摩蹭，在抚摸，在亲吻，在呻吟。

珀西瓦尔已经很久都不记得年轻是这样的感觉。他心里某处知道隔天自己得为这种荒唐行径付出代价。但现在他只是在克雷登斯边亲吻他边抚摸他疲软的阴茎时，再一次张开颤抖的腿。

他不记得最后他们是怎么结束这一切的，克雷登斯用魔咒清理了床单和他们的身体，然后起身去端来两只装着清水的玻璃杯。他赤身裸体，只披着件珀西瓦尔的睡袍，乌黑的头发随意垂在肩膀上。他是那么苗条、结实、美丽，不可思议地生机勃勃，而且是属于珀西瓦尔的，只属于珀西瓦尔的。

克雷登斯一言不发地坐在床边看着他喝水，眼神中带着一种难以解读的东西，让他的脸庞显得既纯真又成熟。珀西瓦尔问他怎么了。

“我爱你不是因为我年轻无知。”他说。

“克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔说，“我从来都不是那个意思。”

“我做的这一切——参加训练，进入国会，都是为了离你更近，而不是远离你。”克雷登斯说。

“我很感激，亲爱的。”珀西瓦尔握住他的一只手，“但事情本可能朝另外的方向发展。如果你一开始碰到的是另外的人……比如格林德沃，你的这份信任就会被滥用，甚至转变为伤害你的工具。”

“但你不是他。”克雷登斯说，“你不是任何另外的人。你也许觉得我仍然涉世未深，先生，但我已经有过了选择的机会。我选择在你身边。”

他把珀西瓦尔的手背移到嘴边吻了吻。

“这听着就更像年轻气盛的傻话了，克雷登斯。”珀西瓦尔摇摇头，没拒绝他的动作。

“我还可以说下去，”克雷登斯说，他挪近了一点，“无论要说什么才能让你信服。”

“接下来你还打算说什么？”

“我打算说你是如何一个正直善良的人，即使你竭力想要说服我你不是。我打算说你很孤独，但你仍然愿意去给予他人你所拥有的。”克雷登斯说。他爬到珀西瓦尔身边的位置，靠在他的肩膀上，“我打算说我觉得你很俊美。你的白发，你的皱纹，你的伤疤，我都觉得很美。”

珀西瓦尔终于给他逗笑了。“瞧瞧，我这是让什么样甜蜜的疯狂给迷住了啊。”

克雷登斯微微愣住。“我以为我是唯一那个阅读麻鸡小说的人。”

“我可能也看过一两本，”珀西瓦尔承认。“大多是在你离开的时间里。”

“但是夏洛蒂·勃朗特？”克雷登斯语气中透着不可思议，“我以为你会更喜欢巴尔扎克，或者是狄更斯——”

“有时候她让我想起你。我是说简，”珀西瓦尔说，“那样一个小小的、勇敢的女孩，独自一人面对这个世界。”

“我不像简·爱。我犯过很多错，还伤害过很多人。”

“你有简·爱一样伟大的心肠。你固执起来也跟她一模一样。”他开玩笑般刮了刮青年的鼻梁。克雷登斯抵着他的掌心笑了。“那你是我的罗切斯特先生吗？”

“我至少跟他一样老。”珀西瓦尔说，克雷登斯却不愿让他再说，半是赌气地咬住他的嘴唇。等他们这一吻分开后，珀西瓦尔望着黑暗，又说，“克雷登斯？还有一件事。”

“是的，先生？”

“在我办公桌抽屉里有一份文件，是一份改名的申请。我……此前我不曾要求变更你的姓氏，因为我想等你成年后自有决定，我不想把你绑住。但是现在……如果你同意，我想把格雷夫斯这个姓氏送给你。”

克雷登斯在他身边没有说话。

“我知道这不过是个名字，但在我们当前的社会，我无法给你这个名字和我的承诺以外的东西，克雷登斯，我希望我能给你更多——”

“你给了我一个家。”克雷登斯说，“我不需要更多的了。”他转过来，眼睛在黑暗中隐隐发亮。“你哭了吗，克雷登斯？”

“我很高兴。”克雷登斯说，他的声音有点模糊，“我太高兴了。谢谢你，先生。”珀西瓦尔吻了吻他的发顶。“睡吧，我们明天再讨论。”

克雷登斯抽了抽鼻子，然后挪了挪，把一只手搁在他心口的位置。

“一千次的晚安，格雷夫斯先生。”


	24. 番外二 尘嚣旧事 三

三 词语破碎之处 

 

1943年2月13日  
格雷夫斯宅邸  
阿斯托广场七号  
纽约，美国

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

我知道我们上次的争吵很不愉快，但我决意已定。你花了一辈子来保护巫师同胞的安全，现在我要做同样的事。无数年轻巫师都投入了这场战斗，我只是在尽自己一份力绵薄之力。格林德沃是错的，应该有人去阻止他。

当你收到信时，我已经奔赴欧洲。我会继续用战地猫头鹰给你送信，汇报平安。

我爱你。请不要生我的气。

克雷登斯

 

7月

克雷登斯醒过来。他浑身都像被焚烧一样疼，喉咙里充斥铁锈的味道——他猛地从床上弹起来，大口吸气，新鲜空气的涌入又让他剧烈咳嗽，一时间头晕脑胀，泪水涟涟。

一只手托住他的后颈。一杯冒着辛辣气息、嘶嘶作响的液体被送到嘴边。“喝，”那个声音说。克雷登斯边呛边喝，差点把杯子弄翻，但那只手坚定地扶着他，直到滚烫的液体大半滑入他火烧火燎的喉咙，才把杯子移开。克雷登斯气喘吁吁，瘫在那只臂弯里，冷汗从他鬓角成串坠落，滚入床单。

等他终于觉得有体力移动了，才缓缓抬起手抹了抹眼睛。“那是什么东西？”

“主要是止痛剂。你经受了大面积烧伤。”

珀西瓦尔正低头看他。

年长男人把克雷登斯扶起来让他靠着枕头坐好，才坐回他床边的位置。有一瞬间，克雷登斯还以为这是受伤造成的幻觉。但珀西瓦尔看起来非常真实：戴着老花镜，眼窝深陷，眉头紧锁，疲惫但警醒。

凉风从门外徐徐吹进来。克雷登斯发觉他走神了。他环顾四周，这是一顶素白的医疗帐篷，从飘动的帐门一角隐约可以看到外面波光粼粼的大海。地中海夏季的白天无比漫长，从橘色的夕阳徘徊在海平面上的样子来看，此刻大约晚上八点半光景。

“你到这多久了？”他问。

“从昨天下午起。你昏迷了一天一夜。”珀西瓦尔回答。克雷登斯喘了口气。“我的小队——”

“他们都活着。我昨天跟区域指挥官谈过话了。你掩护了他们，直到所有人安全转移。”珀西瓦尔说。“你以默默然的形态出现。等你回到基地时，几乎都不能化回人形了。”克雷登斯没法准确判断他的语气，也许药剂逐渐起作用了，他现在不太感觉得到疼痛，但他的脑子运转得十分缓慢，仿佛在一团凝固的麦片粥里跋涉。

“你在生气吗？”他问。这止痛药难道还有吐真剂成分，让他管不住自己的想法？“你还在生我的气。”

“我当然很生气。我有快半年没能见到你，结果他们说你差点儿死了。”珀西瓦尔低沉地说。“要不是我挨个对着每个美国军营的飞路网大喊大叫，我根本就不知道你被派到了哪一个营地。”

“我很抱歉，最近两周我们忙着攻陷那个黑巫师据点，没有给你写信。”克雷登斯说。

“不，克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔拄着手杖站起来。克雷登斯分心地想到他那只膝盖这两年越来越糟糕，站立时间稍微长一点就会疼。他开始在病床前来回踱步。“你——你不能这么做。你不能这么对我。”

“我做了什么？”克雷登斯傻傻地问，他现在还是感觉轻飘飘的。

珀西瓦尔冲他一挥手，“这样——一声不吭就独自跑走，横跨大洋和大半个欧洲，还几乎把自己烧死！”

他最后一句说得很大声。“我不是为了把自己烧死。”克雷登斯脱口而出。

珀西瓦尔从阴沉的眉头下面瞪着他。“是，你救了五名傲罗，还有二十几名麻鸡。但这些不能改变这次行动的鲁莽，克雷登斯。你早就是个成年男人了，但还是像孩子一样行事，这是极度不负责任——见鬼的丹恩，我听起来就像我父亲。”他怒骂了一声，把手杖丢到一旁。

这两年珀西瓦尔的头发逐渐变成了一种铁灰色，看起来确实跟当年他父亲十分相像。老格雷夫斯因一场突发心脏病去世时克雷登斯还在英国，等他再次随珀西瓦尔拜访格雷夫斯大宅，那男人已经成了走廊上最新的一幅画像。珀西瓦尔站在走廊尽头望着那一排肖像，什么也没说。他们之后很少再回到这里，后来珀西瓦尔把大宅让给几位当治疗师的远房亲戚，用做医疗研究场所。

克雷登斯意识到自己的思绪又飘远了。他听到珀西瓦尔深深叹了一口气。“我们都已经岁数不小了，克雷登斯。我们不能因为吵一架就不告而别。”

“我不是因为吵架才走的，珀西瓦尔。”克雷登斯顿一顿，又说。“我很抱歉。”

“我很担心，克雷登斯。我参加过一次战争，我知道这是什么样儿，慈悲的茉西·露易丝，如果我见你的最后一面我们是在冲彼此发火，我要怎么办？”

“我很抱歉，”克雷登斯重复了一遍，“但是当我看到那副景象，那些轰炸机，天啊，珀西瓦尔……”他哭了。“那么多人死了。”

珀西瓦尔看起来有些慌神。克雷登斯有点尴尬地抹着眼睛，药物和疲惫让他的控制力变弱了，他听见珀西瓦尔靠近，一只有力的手抚摸他的后颈。他在克雷登斯的太阳穴上轻轻一吻。

“我以为我必定是先离开的那个，克雷登斯，我无法接受你会先我而去这种可能。”

“我很抱歉，”克雷登斯只能说，“可是我无法坐视这场战争，珀西瓦尔，我必须得做点什么。”

“这个战场不缺一个默然者。”珀西瓦尔说，“你太拼命了，我的男孩。”

克雷登斯早过了被称作男孩的年纪。但这么多年来，只要珀西瓦尔这样叫他总能让他胸口产生一种奇异的温暖酸涩的感觉。他大声抽了抽鼻子，伸出手搂住珀西瓦尔的后背，把鼻尖埋进他的颈窝，深深嗅着男人熟悉的气息。

“我只想做得更好一点。”他含混不清地说。

“他会知道的。”珀西瓦尔低声说，“一旦听说默然者出现在战场上的消息，格林德沃就会知道那是你。”

他稍微放开克雷登斯，一只手抚摸着他的侧脸，打量着他。“他早已放弃了得到你的念头。这意味着他一定会不计代价毁灭你。”

“我不怕他。”克雷登斯说。

“可我很害怕。”珀西瓦尔说，睁大了眼睛。他的拇指抚上克雷登斯的嘴唇。“我怕他最后还是要从我身边夺走你。”

克雷登斯无言地握住他的手腕，偏过头去吻他的掌心。

“我前几天见到莫德斯缇了——她现在改名叫莫利亚。”过了一会他说。“她在第三军做治疗师。我们都健康长大了，拥有了自己的生活，如果我没有遇见你，这一切都不会发生。”

珀西瓦尔又在叹气，他近年来越来越习惯叹气。克雷登斯想去吻掉他眉间的皱纹，他不如前些年那么强壮了，但是身材仍然保持得很好，而且仍旧英气逼人，几乎看不出他年近六十。

“我很感激我拥有你。”克雷登斯说，“但这是我自己做出的选择，而我不后悔这个选择。我很抱歉让你不好受，可是我必须选择，珀西瓦尔。”

“固执的小混蛋。”珀西瓦尔说。“你让我变得像个唠唠叨叨的糟老头子。”

“那你也还是我的英俊的老头子。”克雷登斯冲他咧开一个微笑，他知道珀西瓦尔拿他这点最没办法。“现在你能搂着我吗。我想睡一会。”

“你都睡了一天了。我还有作战会议要开。”珀西瓦尔哼道，人却坐在了床上，仍然十分有力的胳膊小心地环过他的腰。“拜托？就待到我睡着？”克雷登斯央求。

“到你睡着。”珀西瓦尔同意，他的手指穿过克雷登斯的发间，轻按着头皮。克雷登斯感到一股熟悉的倦意涌上来，他阖上眼皮，让药物带来的昏眩把他拉进黑暗。“我也想你了。”他喃喃道。珀西瓦尔的心跳在他耳边稳定地振动。男人的声音从遥远的地方传来。

“丹恩啊，我该拿你怎么办？”

 

他再度醒来已是拂晓。后背上火辣的灼痛感已经消失了。克雷登斯缓缓坐起来，拉开衣服稍作检查，确认魔药已经基本治愈了他的伤口。珀西瓦尔坐在床边的一把椅子上正在打瞌睡，皮肤在黯淡的黎明微光下几乎透明，脸侧的两粒小痣格外清晰可辨。

克雷登斯探身轻吻他，男人就睁开眼，显然并未沉睡。“到床上来。”

“这只是张担架床，克雷登斯。”珀西瓦尔咕哝道，但还是被他牵着爬上床。克雷登斯帮他脱掉衣物，面对面地搂着他，珀西瓦尔只是用那漆黑的双眼不出声地望着他。克雷登斯去吻他的眼皮，手伸向他的裤子。

“我做不了这个。”珀西瓦尔说。“我熬了两天没好好睡觉了。”“我不会做什么，”克雷登斯说，“我只是想感受你，珀西瓦尔。”他自己在被单下不着寸缕，那些治疗师估计把他身上烧得差不多的衣物清除之后就没费心管他了。他解开珀西瓦尔的长裤，褪到膝窝处，手指从衬衫下摆探进他的腹部。珀西瓦尔发出低沉的哼声，缓慢而慵懒地亲吻克雷登斯的嘴唇和下颌，手指拢在他的后颈。

克雷登斯抬起一条腿缠住珀西瓦尔的小腿。他握着自己逐渐沉重的阴茎，套弄着，在男人大腿并拢的缝隙之间缓慢地摩擦。一开始这并不舒服，但随着汗水跟前液的分泌，这种来回磨蹭逐渐变得流畅起来。珀西瓦尔的手指心不在焉地抚摸他的乳头和肋下，像是羽毛笔轻扫，但他指尖粗糙的触感又截然不同。

克雷登斯轻声呻吟着试图更深入一些，他不自觉地朝男人腿根处挺动，几乎顶到了他的阴囊，但这不够，还不够，他想进入他，完全感受他，把他据为己有，他需要全方位地体会他真真实实的存在，感受这个男人是属于他的。

珀西瓦尔发出叹声，他掀起被单跪了起来。他的目光流连过克雷登斯胸前斑斑点点正在愈合中的烧伤疤痕，低下头，含住他的阴茎。

克雷登斯用力向后仰头，直到他的脑袋抵上墙壁。珀西瓦尔太熟悉怎么样的方式能够激发他的快感，男人湿润温暖的口腔包裹着他，舌头灵活地挤压，然后又吐出来，舌头沿着根部梭巡，划过他的会阴。克雷登斯吐出长声呜咽，把膝盖张得更开，珀西瓦尔试探性地舔了舔他的穴口，对着被湿润的入口吹气，又移回来。

男人再次吞进他通红的阴茎，这次几乎把他咽到了喉咙口，那圈狭窄的肌肉有节奏地收缩放松，同时一根手指摸到克雷登斯身后，探进他的身体。他几乎还没触到前列腺的那个点，克雷登斯就高潮了，他整个身体拉伸到了极限，像秋风中颤抖的树叶一样瘫倒在床单上。

珀西瓦尔吞下了那些精液，吞咽声在寂静中清晰可辨。他伸出舌头仔细地舔干净克雷登斯疲软下来的阴茎，沿着他的耻骨一路向上亲吻，穿过那些新长出的粉红色皮肤。他亲吻他的锁骨，喉咙，下巴，最后来到克雷登斯渴望地张开的双唇。克雷登斯从他嘴里尝到了自己的味道，这几乎比他刚才的举动更加色情，但又有一种难以形容的亲密。

“我很抱歉，珀西瓦尔，我真的很抱歉，”他在亲吻的间隙断断续续地说。

“别说抱歉，”珀西瓦尔说，重新张开双臂搂住他。“哦，克雷登斯。”

“我很爱你。”克雷登斯说，他不知道还能说什么了。

“我也爱你。”珀西瓦尔说。“我只需要你更好地照看自己，好吗？”

“好的，”克雷登斯回答。他又有点哽咽了。“好的。”

珀西瓦尔仍然搂着他，轻拍他的脊背。这么多年过去，他的拥抱仍然有种让克雷登斯平静下来的力量。克雷登斯知道那不是来自于任何魔法，不属于任何神奇的造化，那是珀西瓦尔带给他的，单单由珀西瓦尔自身创造的。他的整个身心归属于此处。

从远处隐隐传来轰鸣声，大地微微震动。苍白的曙光掺进了一丝粉色。白昼即将来临。

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文各小标来自格奥尔格诗选中译本《词语破碎之处》。以下节选部分诗句
> 
> 你纤柔纯洁如一束火焰   
> 你像清晨的温蔼和光明   
> 你是些宝树绽放的新枝   
> 你是一泓清泉幽密质朴 
> 
> 你在艳阳的苇蕈上陪我   
> 你在傍晚的烟霭中看我   
> 你照亮我阴影里的道路   
> 你是清风你是暖暖微飔 
> 
> 你正是我的愿望和思想   
> 我从每一缕空气呼吸你   
> 我从每一杯水中啜饮你   
> 我从每一股芳香亲吻你 
> 
> 你是些宝树绽放的新枝   
> 你是一泓清泉幽密质朴   
> 你纤柔纯洁如一束火焰   
> 你像清晨的温蔼和光明。 
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢阅读，欢迎感想~


End file.
